Under The Same Sun
by ThatGirl54
Summary: All Bellamy wanted right now was to see her golden eyes open again. He needed that. He needed to know there still an ounce of life and will to survive left in her. There had to be for her to survive this long in a puddle of her own blood. He couldn't live with himself if she died… because of him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Where is everyone?" Bellamy whispered in the eerily silent space outside the dropship. Finn followed him out of the tunnel, his dark eyes drinking in the place they had both called home since landing. It was now littered with cremated bodies and bones of both their people and the grounders. It no longer looked like the home they remembered.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he hoped and pray that Lincoln made it out safely with his sister and they were not among the bodies.

And Nora. _Please be safe…_ The leader of the hundred clenched his jaw as he tried to remember when he saw her last. But he couldn't. He couldn't remember where she had been… Or who she had been with… He couldn't picture her at all. She could have been one of many to have been burnt alive from the dropship launch for all he knew. Casting a look down to the dirt underfoot, Bellamy saw the bones of a ribcage nearby. He could be standing next to her cremated body right now.

"It was awful." His head shot up, hearing that familiar voice and pure rage consumed his body as soon as he set his eyes on Murphy limping out from the dropship, with Kane by his side. Bellamy remembered that just yesterday Murphy had held a gun to Nora's head, threatening her life. He hadn't seen him since. He hadn't had the chance to get his hands on him, to threaten his life, to make him feel the pain he had caused her… until now. Their eyes locked and Murphy visibly shrunk back. "Bellamy." The man in question let out a warning growl. "You're… You're alive."

Without another thought, he launched himself at the man he had once called an ally, but since he put his hands on Nora, after what he called his sister, how he became a traitor to their camp and shot Raven… "You murdering son of a bitch!" His hands wrapped around Murphy's throat, squeezing with force and power that only a man betrayed possessed. The first fist hit him perfectly; Bellamy brought the second down, and then a third, feeling better with each one. Ignoring everyone around them, he only thought of killing the one person who had betrayed them most.

A sharp, unexpected bolt of electricity to his back stilled his movements and forced him to drop to the ground, wheezing as his body twitched involuntarily. He remembered watching Nora be struck with the same electrocution baton, the pain on her face mirroring his perfectly right now. He felt the pain she had once felt.

"Place him under arrest."

Kane's voice rang out, as Bellamy tried to blink back the blurriness that had set in. He heard Finn try to argue with the leader, but all he could see were two bright hazel eyes staring back at him. He could smell her, that fresh scent and her long soft red hair.

The wheezing grew slower as the pain subsided and the vision of her faded. He wished for it to stay with him. The hope of seeing those eagle-like eyes staring at him, like they once had, full of adoration and trust. She had trusted him with her life, he had promised to protect her, like he had done his sister. But now… she was nowhere to be seen. Vanished from his sight, missing from camp and possibly dead. He had failed her.

Rough hands grabbed at him and cuffed him quickly before hulling him to his feet. This was his fate. The adults were here now to take over. They thought they knew everything about Earth, but they didn't have the faintest clue as to what lurked in these woods. It wasn't just the grounders they had to fear.

"You are _not_ animals!" Kane's voice rose, his words strong with authority. He left no room for negotiation. "There are rules, laws! You are not in control here anymore." Staring at Bellamy, he made his point clear. But all he could see was the same man who had ordered for Nora to be locked up and floated, the same man who insisted on her punishment and her electrocution. Bellamy would not follow him.

"We're leaving." Looking up, Bellamy stared at Finn as he spoke to just him.

"What? This is where they'll come back."

"I don't think they're coming back. The grounders took them and you know that."

His head swam with different thoughts, ideas of where they could be, of where they could be hiding… Bellamy couldn't accept that his people were gone. _It couldn't have been that easy…_ "We don't know that." He tried to tell himself. Some false-hope never hurt.

"We go with Kane now to the Station, we get reinforcements, weapons, and then we find our friends." Finn explained to the bound man.

Bellamy ground his teeth, "One question: how many more of us will be dead by then?" _Nora…_

Finn clenched his jaw. "Abby says Raven needs surgery or she's going to die." With a slight shrug, he spoke softly; knowing deep down many of their friends could be dead already. "It's time to go."

Sparing a look around camp, he had to accept the fate they were dealt. He had no other choice. A guard approached him, bringing him to his feet and dragging him with them as they made their way towards their new home.

"Abby, let's move out. We have to get there before dark."

Looking over his shoulder at the older woman, Bellamy saw the picture of a desperate mother looking for her daughter, as she carved something into the wall of the dropship. He hoped Clarke would see it if she was out there, so she could lead their people home, following the directions left. He hoped she would lead Nora back to him, back into his arms where he could keep her safe. He shared a glance with the mother. They were two very different people with something in common; they were both looking for someone they loved. They both refused to accept that they were dead, missing and gone forever. It would be too cruel of a fate, to not to be able to say goodbye…

With their guns out, poised and ready, the guards lead the group back to the Station, through the maze of forest that the hundred already knew like the back of their hand. The leaves crunched underfoot, Bellamy had his head lowered, having no choice but to follow them… for now.

He felt lost. Forced to follow and obey. His people were nowhere to be found. His sister was gone. Nora was missing. Bellamy swallowed the thick lump in his throat. There were too many questions surrounding their whereabouts and now he had been arrested for taking out his frustrations and anger out on Murphy. He was being restrained, stopped from searching for them… he knew he had to find them. He knew he could.

He spotted Murphy relaxing on a stretcher up ahead, his eyes scanning through the trees. He had no cuffs and looked the picture of an innocent man. "How the tables have turned…" Bellamy muttered under his breath, as their eyes locked and the smaller man visibly gulped, shrinking back.

Their stare broke as a guard to the side tripped and fell down. The gun flew from his hands, a shot sounding. Everyone immediately lowered themselves to the ground, heads ducked. The young guard apologised profusely as he stood, while Bellamy shook his head and cussed him out.

"Watch your feet! Continue straight." Kane's voiced echoed through the forest.

He held his gun and stood straight, like a scolded child. "Sorry, sir. It was just a body."

These Ark soldiers were not ready for what lurked in the trees. Bellamy scoffed, staring at the guard who had fallen, as he brushed himself off and looked around himself. Bellamy Blake had made sure his people of the hundred were equipped and that they were ready, should any attack—

 _Red._

"No… No, wait!" Bellamy dug his heels into the dirt and refused to move, struggling against the cuffs. The guard brought his shock-lash to his side, immediately glowing brightly.

Bellamy winced, waiting for the shock to course through him.

"Stop." Abigail Griffin's voice was heard loud and clear and the guard obeyed her, halting his motions. "What is it?"

The flash of light red hair that had originally caught his eyes, disappeared from sight for a moment. Had he been seeing things? Had he wanted to see her so much that he had imagined her? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

Blinking, he looked again, trying to focus his eyes. When the wind picked up and brushed the long grass aside, he saw it again. Strands of the pale strawberry blonde locks blowing between the grass. "Let me go, I have to see…"

Abby watched as the man struggled violently in the arms of the guard with a face of thunder. Everyone had stopped to stare, bewildered, as Bellamy fought against his restraints, his eyes wide.

"Let me see her!" He roared, his foot kicking back into the guards shin, knocking one down.

"Ease up on the man!" Abby once again instructed the guard.

The guard spared her a quick look, "we don't take orders from you, Dr. Griffin."

Abby looked to Kane, who looked unimpressed. "There's no time for this, Abby."

"Let me see her!" Bellamy shouted again, pleading to Abby who frowned at him.

"Her, who?"

"N-Nora… That's her." His head inclined to the far patch of long grass. "The body that ass tripped over." The words came growled out, the man gritting his teeth as he stared daggers at the clumsy guard. "It has to be her."

Glancing over shoulder, Abby looked towards forest floor. She saw the faint shape of a body between the tall blades of grass. Sparing a look at the cuffed young man and his desperately pleading face, she nodded. The grass parted as she waded through it, the body slowly coming into view and with it, her wounds came apparent. Taking a deep breath, the doctor crouched down next to the body of the woman. The redhead lay limp on her back, a short spear went through her left shoulder, resting on the muddy ground. Blood trailed down from her open mouth. Mud covered her bare skin. Her eyes lay close.

Reaching forward she felt for a pulse on the woman's neck.

Kane had since moved closer, and in the distance, Abby could hear the guard agreeing and moving Bellamy closer. She looked over her shoulder at the young man, his face covered in battle scars and blood. "Nor…" He didn't need any more bad news. She couldn't take the look of devastation on his face. "Is…is she…?"

Abby's fingers stayed pressed into the woman's neck still.

The wait was the hardest for Bellamy. Waiting to see if there was a pulse or a chance for Nora. His eyes never left her body. She was tilted towards him. Blood had since dried onto her cheek, dripping down from her mouth. Small cuts littered her face. _What happened to her during the fight?_ Thoughts raced through his mind. He had been hoping she had been with Clarke. He hoped she had been safe… but here she lay, with a grounders spear through her shoulder and in a puddle of her own blood, colouring the grass red.

"There's a very slow pulse… Just a few beats a minute."

Bellamy let out the breath he had been holding. "She's alive…"

"Yes, barely… but it's likely that the minute we try to take out the spear or try to move her, she'll lose more blood, her heart rate will sky rocket because of the trauma of any surgery and then she will likely die." Abby gave the young man a soft look. "I'm sorry."

His look of relief turned to one of anger. "We can't leave her here to die."

"You heard the doctor – she'll die anyway."

Bellamy growled, shoving the guard off him. "Then leave me here!"

"Bellamy." Finn tried to reason with him, shaking his head.

"We have to try! Try like Clarke did with Jasper. We all thought he was gonna die and he didn't! I know what Clarke would do!" His voice rose, breaking slightly when he looked back at Nora's limp and pale body. He swallowed back the thick lump in his throat, holding back the sob that was fighting its way out of him. "I'm not leaving her here to die. I made a promise to her. I broke it once, I won't do it again."

There was silence; nothing but the sounds of the wind blowing in the trees was heard. Kane looked to Abby, shaking his head.

Abby turned her head away from the Chancellor, "We need to break the end off so it doesn't move when we lift her." Abby directed someone as Bellamy watched on, helpless. "We can try, but I can't promise anything." The doctor looked at him, with a small smile. It was one of hope and Bellamy clung to that hope as he watched as they snapped the carved end of the wooden spear off. "We need to make another stretcher!"

"She can have mine."

Bellamy's head snapped to the side, seeing Murphy slide off his makeshift stretcher and nodded to Abby. He watched the traitor carefully, his jaw twitching. The stretcher was brought to Nora's side and he listened to the quiet instructions that Abby gave the guards. He hated how their hands were touching her, but knew he wasn't in any position to help her. They lifted her body carefully, before laying her flat on the stretcher. He gulped, watching as Nora's head fell to the side.

Once they began to move through the forest again, he stayed close behind her stretcher as Abby walked beside her. He refused to leave her side again. All Bellamy wanted right now was to see her golden eyes open again. He needed that. He needed to know there still an ounce of life and will to survive left in her. There had to be for her to survive this long in a puddle of her own blood. He couldn't live with himself if she died… because of him.

After promising her that he would look out for her, he had once again failed. That was a bitter pill to swallow for Bellamy Blake.

As the forest cleared and disappeared behind him, he saw the Ark camp come into view. It was hard to miss. The great hulking frame of the Ark had crushed any and all trees in the surrounding area from the landing. They were in plain sight to any grounders. It wasn't concealed like the dropship had been. They had tunnels and fox holes and mines disguised in and around their camp. It would be impossible to do that here.

A rush of homesickness hit him for their old camp. They had made it their own. Built the wall with their bare hands, protected and defended their land… and now they would be stuck behind a tall metal fence. It seemed their days of living in a tin can had quickly returned to them.

The sun shone high above the arch of camp. His restraints itched at his wrists. The guards firm hand on his shoulder kept him moving along, as he maintained close distance to Nora. He kept his eyes on her, watching for any small, subtle signs of life. But she hadn't moved a muscle. People was scattered around the Ark camp. Familiar faces and some not so familiar. They all stopped to stare at the new arrivals. The hundred were a spectacle now.

"Take the prisoner into custody." Kane's voice was a quiet mutter. But Bellamy heard him, loud and clear.

The guard behind him pushed him in a different direction to the unconscious redhead. He dug his heels into the ground and didn't budge. "I'm staying with Nora."

"Prep her, Jackson. I'll be in soon." The eldest Blake saw Abby turn to look at him. "I'll keep you updated on her."

"I need to be with her."

"Take him." Kane ordered again. This time, another two guards approached Bellamy and he shrunk back, gritting his teeth. Nora's body disappeared from view, slipping through a red curtain of a tent. They grabbed him roughly, not caring whether they further injured him, and pulled him away.

His hatred for Kane just hit another level.

* * *

Raven's eyes followed the other stretcher that came in after her. She recognised the woman on it instantly; the familiar red hair standing out, but now it was coated with blood and dirt. "Nora…" Blinking slowly, she cleared the haziness inside and tried to get Finn's attention as he immediately came to her side. "What happened to her?"

"Hit by a grounder. Left for dead. Bellamy's devastated." He mumbled to her, as he fussed over her, helping her up from the stretcher to the makeshift surface to lie on. He rolled up a soft blanket and placed it under her head.

Wincing, she relaxed against the pillows. "Where is he now?"

"Guards took him."

Raven tried to brush off Finn's short responses. It was clear he was more interested in how she was doing, rather than the girl who was still bleeding out from the open wound on the opposite surface. She turned her head and watched as Jackson moved around the redhead, cutting away her jacket to get a better look at the wound. The mechanic remembered watching Clarke and Nora arguing over something before the older woman had ran from the dropship. That was the last she had seen of her before they launched. She had thought Nora had died in the launch or by a grounder. But instead her fate was more cruel; she was still suffering.

Pushing apart the plastic sheeting, Abby entered the medical centre and approached Raven first. "How are you feeling?"

Sweat covered Raven in a light sheen and she felt cold, as twinges of pain traveled up and down her back. "Awesome."

"She's lying." Finn retorted quickly.

"I know that face. Just spit it out, Abby." Rolling her eyes, she spared a quick look at Nora. She barely saw her chest rise with breaths. Was she dead? Finn hadn't been specific.

"The bullet is still shifting, that's why you're in pain. I was hoping it would stabilise by now."

"So why don't you take it out?"

"Raven, we need to talk about that." Abby rounded her bed, reaching for her hand and giving it a supportive squeeze. "The bullet is pressing into your spine. If we leave it in, you'll live, but you'll never walk again."

"Without a moment of hesitation, she replied. "Then take it out."

"The surgery could kill you." She could feel Finn worrying beside her. "We have no equipment, no anaesthesia."

"Will I walk again?"

"Maybe, but you'd be awake the whole time, you'd feel everything."

"Sign me up."

Trying to shake some sense into her, Finn made her look at her. "Raven, think about this… you could die."

"In zero G I didn't need my legs, down here I do." She had made her decision. "But first you're gonna operate on Nora." Raven returned her gaze to the doctor in the room.

"Raven. The bullet is still moving inside you."

"And she's bleeding out on the table with a spear in her, Finn." Raven voice was strong and demanding. "She gets operated on first." Looking back at the redhead, her head flopped to one side, blood covering her. "I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer." Nodding, Abby left her side to help Jackson. "Help Abby, Finn. I'm fine here."

With a grunt, he left her side and Raven continued to watch from the sidelines as they cut a hole in her t-shirt around the open wound. They worked together, Finn silent and fuming as he reached for something to pack the wound with, passing it over. Abby had brought down a limited supply of medical supplies. It seemed it was all about to used on Nora and Raven.

"On three, I pull the spear. Ready?" With a nod they confirmed and Abby counted down as Jackson waited with padding to stop bleeding and Finn held her upper body still, in case she flinched. Raven almost didn't want to watch what happened next. Abby pulled slowly on the spear and she watched as Nora's body twitched a few times before going still. Passing the spear to Finn, Abby helped pack the wound as more blood oozed from the wound.

Finn lifted the spear to eye level, looking at the tip closely. He remembered when he had been stabbed in the stomach by Lincoln's knife. It had been poisoned and he had nearly died. He took a few sniffs to the end of the spear, he smelt something other than blood. Something bitter and potent.

Raven's curious eyes followed him carefully, watching what he was doing. "What is it, Finn?"

Touching the tip to his tongue, he ignored the taste of blood as something else hit his senses quickly. He spat it out. "Poison." The room fell silent as they turned to look at the pale redhead lying limp on the table.

 **A/N: This has been brewing in my head for months and months! I've been so eager to get it out and posted asap because I'm excited about this. I'm so excited that nearly the entire fic is already written! (Yes, I may have gotten a bit carried away..) This is the prologue and so the next chapter will be going back to the very start of the journey, about 12 months ago... I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think in a kind little review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**12 months ago**

A pair of golden, eagle like eyes carefully watched the guards on duty. The woman had been studying their shift patterns for the past few weeks, noting when one left and a new guard arrived. There was a short four minutes between each of them. Maybe five if the older guard, who couldn't walk as fast, was working.

She had a very short window to sneak in, get what she could and leave.

Otherwise 18 children would be going hungry tonight. Herself as well.

Rations were few and far between in the children's centre. They had reached their monthly quota already and the orphaned children were hungry. All of them without parents and some not even understanding why theirs had disappeared. Some had been floated for crimes, whilst some mothers had died during child birth. It was a cruel fate for these children, they were a minority on the Ark. Everyone had their own families to feed and forgot about the kids without one.

But Nora wouldn't let them go hungry another day. It had been three days since she had had a proper meal, having shared most of her meals with two other children; Kyra and Jimmy. They had both lost their parents but had found a friend in each other.

Her stomach growled and she frowned, waiting patiently for the guard change. One more minute…

Her bag was securely wrapped across her front, empty and ready to be filled with any food she could find in the canteen kitchens. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and made her forget about her own hunger. This was for the kids. If she got a meal out of it, then that would just be a bonus.

Bright eyes locked on the tall guard who waited by the door. He looked bored as he scanned up and down the halls. The position was given to those who were recent graduates from the cadet classes. Some were still in training, as she had begun to learn the more she studied their movements; some sure, others nervous.

She stayed hidden round the side, tucked between two crates, with a sliver of space open to her watch from. No one else had walked down the halls in a while. They were desolate at this time on the Factory station.

The guard fidgeted on the spot before hearing the familiar ding over the speaker. The sound of the shift switch over. She rose to the balls of her feet, ready to dash around the crates. The guard quickly moved away from his post, a grin on his face, happy at the prospect of a shift being over.

She grinned for another reason: food.

With the guard gone, she made quickly for the canteen doors, slipping between them silently. She turned, her golden eyes wide with delight as she spied packets of food lining the side of the canteen. They were left over from serving dinner. It wasn't much to the average eye but to the kids, it would be everything.

Without a second thought, she ran and quickly swiped the food, keeping her head down, away from the eye line of the cameras she had scouted out before. Her bag grew tight and she turned to stuffing packets of crackers in her side pockets and any available space. Spying the treats in the corner, she quickly grabbed two of the sweet bars for Kyra and Jimmy before closing her bag and grabbing one cracker packet for herself.

Time's up.

Glancing through the small window in the door, she saw the hallway was clear and slipped through the doors and made a run for it.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. She had done it.

Her feet picked up pace again as she turned the corner, still gripping onto her bag tightly, not wanting to—

"Oof!" She slammed into another body, her head meeting their chin and knocking her for six. Pain radiated from the spot where solid bones had met. She rubbed it to magic away the stinging. Strong hands gripped her slightly and she heard something hit the floor. Her bag.

"You alright?"

When she opened her eyes, she felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over her. A cadet uniform stared her straight in the eye. The familiar markings standing out on his jacket. She had been found.

"Sorry about that."

Jumping from her daze, she blinked before looking around her. Her breaths grew short and shallow when she saw her bag on the floor, with a few packets of crackers having fallen out. She looked up slowly, swallowing the lump that settled in her throat. The dark haired man stood in her way, blocking her exit.

He was young, maybe just a bit older than her. There was more meat on his bones though. She could easily pass for a few years younger because of her weight loss. He had a healthy shine to his cheeks, with a smattering of freckles. Black locks of hair fell over his forehead, creating soft shadows. Dark eyes stared back at her, having clearly seen the food on the floor. But he hadn't said anything about it yet.

Cowering back, she didn't take any chances and grabbed her bag from the floor and ran.

"Hey!"

The voice called out after her, but she didn't stop. There was a chance he was following her, but she wouldn't stop her legs. She would ignore the burning of her thighs and the rumbling of her stomach as she ran in the direction of the children's centre. Her eyes were clearly set on the prize.

She wouldn't be rummaging through the canteen for a while after that.

Pushing open the door and locking it behind her, she slipped past the beds on the floor and the curtains separating them to find hers. Or rather, it used to be hers. Now, she shared her small double bed with Jimmy, who was 8 years old, and Kyra who was 6 years old. It was one of the few beds that were raised off the ground on a rusted old frame. She slipped the bag into her cubby hole, pulling out two packets before locking it securely.

She would tell Elizabeth about the food rations in the morning.

"Nora?" A small voice whispered behind her, thick with sleep.

She turned to find Jimmy sat up in the bed. Sitting down beside him, she saw Kyra at the other end; they were top to tail as usual. "Got you something." Nora produced the treat packet from behind her and felt her body warm at the smile on his face. The stealing was all worth it for the smile on the little boy's face.

"Kyra, wake up."

"Let her sleep, I've got another for her."

The boy tore into the packet, his eyes wide with happiness. Breaking off one end, he held it out to the redhead. "Here. Thank you." He leant closer to wrap his arms around her shoulder.

"Anything for you, bud." Ruffling his hair, they both devoured the sweet treat in seconds with smiles on their faces.

Nora readjusted Kyra, so she had the cover over her before sliding under it herself and resting her head on the flat pillow. The boy wriggled around the bed for a moment before settling.

She had had a close call with that cadet. He had probably already given her description to his officer, who was running checks on the databases and cameras to cross reference it. The cadet would no doubt get promoted for catching a thief. While, she would end up getting floated because of it. Because she was hungry. Because these kids were hungry.

But she'd do it all again, just to see that smile on Jimmy's face.

* * *

The day after she had stolen the food, she walked around the decks with unease settling deep into her stomach. Nora was waiting for a guard to snatch her up and take her to the sky box. But they never came. She soon settled back into her routine; helping out with lessons with the kids in the centre, teaching the young ones and leading activities.

Days passed and she never saw the cadet again. She preferred it that way; he would only ask more questions.

The rations had gone down well with the kids and few adults in the centre. But now she was expected to do it again. The pressure to get more food the next time that rations ran out was enough to make her squirm and dread it.

But for now, she would enjoy her full stomach. Finally she had eaten a full meal, a proper meal. Maybe stealing wasn't that bad after all.

Her smile quickly slipped from her mouth when she saw the cadet up ahead. Looking around her, there was nowhere to turn and he had already seen her. With her heart beating wildly in her chest, she kept her head down as she walked on by, praying this wasn't the moment she would be arrested.

A firm grip on her arm drew her back. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

This was it.

She was pushed in a wall, with the cadet frowning down at her. Ice filled her veins as her whole body froze up. Fight or flight, fight or flight, fight or flight…

Flight.

"You forgot these."

Her eyes bulged as he held out two ration packs of crackers to her. Shaking her head, she didn't look up. "No."

Above her, the cadet narrowed his eyes. " _I saw_ you drop these."

"No. I didn't." She muttered, trying to slip away but he continued to hold her still, not hurting her though. Risking a glance up, she met his dark eyes again. They seemed too gentle to belong to a future guard.

He shook his head at her. "Just take them."

"No." Her golden eyes turned hard. Her stubborn attitude shone through but quickly disappeared when she heard _his_ voice.

"Cadet Blake."

The hand disappeared from her arm and the ration packet slipped from her view. "Shumway." The cadet nodded quickly in the guard's direction.

"Is everything alright here?" His eyes were firmly fixed on her. She held his gaze, unwavering, as he narrowed his dark, cold eyes on her. So much for her happy day.

The cadet, who was referred to as Blake, spared a glance down at her quickly. "Yes, it's fine."

"I see." Nodding, Shumway slowly approached the pair and she shrunk back even closer to the wall. "Miss Thorn. I trust you're keeping out of trouble in the centre?"

Meekly, she nodded and looked away. "Yes, sir." She couldn't look at Shumway without seeing _him_ and her heart ached. She told herself she would never cry in front of him, never give him the pleasure of seeing how broken she was because of what he had done.

Cadet Blake's eyes watched her carefully, noticing how quiet her voice was.

"Good. New ration supplies will begin for you soon." She gulped, fearing the shock lashing that would come soon. They were taunting and teasing her, drawing it out to see if she would turn herself in. "It seems you'll need them." A smirk appeared on Shumway's smug face as he looked at her, scanning her skinny body.

Rage boiled inside of her as she fought to control her emotions. Instead, she chose to stare at the floor. She wished they would just get it over with and arrest her.

"I'll see you at training, cadet."

His words shocked her, but not enough to look up. Shumway's hard footsteps echoed down the hall, leaving just the cadet and the redhead. "If you were gonna turn me in, you missed your perfect shot." Flicking her eagle eyes up, she noticed the soft expression on Cadet Blake's face.

He frowned, a small line appearing on his forehead. He was too young to have worry lines already. Her father told her that only older men who worried too much got them. Shumway had none.

"That wasn't my plan." Extending his hand out, he offered her the rations once more.

"Is this a trick?"

The cadet shook his head, no.

Unwavering eyes found his and she knew he wasn't lying. But still she couldn't trust him. "You're not gonna turn me in?"

A smirk touched Cadet Blake's lips. "Why would I? You haven't committed any crimes… right?"

She frowned briefly, quirking her head at him. "I only did what I had to do." Defiantly, she raised her chin a notch before slipping away from the cadet and continuing on her way.


	3. Chapter 2

With his fist raised, the cadet knocked a tune onto the door of his home. He waited a moment longer before unlocking the door and slipping inside. The packets of crackers were still firmly held in his other hand. He didn't know she wouldn't just take them. He knew she had stolen the food from the canteen during the guard switchover. There was no other explanation for her bag which was bursting with ration packets.

"Finally! Bellamy, I've been slaving away, sewing my ass off—" The cadet shot the younger girl a look. She rolled her eyes. "My butt off and mom has been M.I.A the entire afternoon." He grunted out a response, his eyes still focussed on the rations in his hand. The brunette rose from her chair and approached her brother. "What ya got there?" Bellamy didn't answer. "Food?" Her voice noticeably brightened. "Good! Because I am starving!"

Octavia swiped a packet from him, devouring it quickly. He watched her and immediately thought of the redhead again. Miss Thorn… She had looked so hungry, hungrier than his sister was looking right now. He knew she had been stealing. She looked guilty enough; wide eyes, pale skin from fright, her body recoiling. Something about Shumway had her scared too.

The cadet inside of him said to turn her in; she was a thief. But he saw the look on her face… he couldn't. There was something about the redhead that compelled him to keep it to himself. He couldn't turn her in. He didn't have it in him. Something about her reminded him of Octavia.

Besides, Shumway was clearly already keeping an eye on her and making sure she was 'staying out of trouble', whatever he meant by that. No, Bellamy would remain quiet.

"Got any more?" His sister 15 year old voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Scoffing, he gave her a smirk and tossed her the other packet to enjoy.

* * *

Bellamy sighed, watching as the latest group of children gathered on the Mecha sky deck to watch the imminent moon rise. Visits were regularly organised for groups, due to so many wanting to see it at the same time and cadets were readily available to do the job that most guards hated; watch another moon rise and control the visitors. He wished Octavia could see one. He had always described them to her, since she was a tiny baby. But eventually she grew annoyed and frustrated that she could never see one with her own eyes. She couldn't even see the other planets in the distance.

So he stopped telling her the stories; it wasn't fair to her.

He got to live outside and roam the corridors of the Ark while she was tucked away and hidden in their home. One day she would be out with the rest of them. He would make sure of it. This job had to have some perks in it.

A flash of red caught his eye. Looking away from the large expanse of glass and the moon in the distance, he found her leading a trail of kids around. They were from the Children's centre; their clothes more tattered than everyone else. A young girl with dark hair gripped her hand as she bounced along beside the redhead.

He stood straighter in his cadet uniform, keeping his eyes on them as they approached. Shumway wasn't around; he never joined them on the sky deck. As they passed by him, the redhead avoided his glance but the girl beside her didn't. She looked up with bright eyes and smiled up at him with a small wave. A smirk pulled at his lips, the girl reminding him of Octavia when she was younger.

They settled not far from him, the children had their eyes wide as saucers as they sat with a quiet murmur circulating. This was clearly a treat for them.

Bellamy watched as the redhead did a quick scan of the deck, clearly looking for someone as the little girl let go of her hand and tottered along to the other children. She looked nervous and wary of her surroundings. But when the children made a collective "woah", she smiled and calmed. He had seen so many moon rises before, they were all unique but right now he was more interested in watching her. She had a child-like look on her face of wonderment as she watched the moon rise beyond the glass panels of the Ark.

As the children listened to the woman at the front tell them stories about the moon, Bellamy tuned out, having heard them hundreds of times before. But the woman telling them looked just as excited as she did the first time she told it. The bright light flooded the room, lighting up their eyes even more.

"Excuse me?" A small voice in front of him pulled his attention from the children. He looked down to see the brunette girl who had waved at him. She couldn't be older than 5 years. "Why is your outfit different to that guard?"

Quirking a smile, Bellamy crouched down to her eye level. "Because I'm not a guard yet, but I will be next year. You see how he is dressed in all black?" The girl nodded. "I've got a grey strap here instead because I'm still in training. I'm a cadet."

"How old are you?" She tilted her head, her ponytail bobbing.

She was inquisitive, typical for her age. "I'm twenty two. How old are you?"

"I'm six." She grinned. His eyes opened a bit wider; she looked a bit on the skinny size for her age. She was obviously one of the kids who the redhead had been stealing food for. Looking at the young girl before him, he saw Octavia and knew he would do the same. "My name's Kyra, what's yours?"

"I'm Bellamy, nice to meet you Kyra. Why don't you want to watch the moon rise?"

She dipped her head, "Heard the same story before. Don't wanna hear it again." Twirling on the spot, she gripped her blanket around her shoulders tightly.

"How about hearing a new story about the moon?" This peaked the girl's curiosity as her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Okay, did you hear the one about full moons?" She frowned and shook her head. "Centuries ago on earth there were tribes of Native Americans and they had many different names for the Full Moon through the year. They named the moon after their connections with nature, hunting, fishing and farming..." As Bellamy told her names of the full moons, he watched as he eyes were wide with wonder, holding onto to his every last word. "The Full Moon in the month of January however was called the Wolf Moon. It was named after the hungry packs of wolves that howled at night."

The story of full moons was one of Octavia's favourites when she was younger. She would close her eyes before bed and picture in her mind the wolves howling at the full moon as it beamed brightly in the sky. He could see a reflection of that in Kyra.

"We learnt about wild animals and wolves! They're fluffy with long noses and very shaggy!" As she reeled off the animals she had learnt about, Bellamy nodded along.

"Kyra," They both looked up to see the redhead, Miss Thorn. "Come on, let's get back."

"Nora! This is Bellamy. He's in training. His outfit isn't fancy like them."

 _Nora… that was her name._ "Hi Nora." He smirked at her. She bowed her head and gestured to the young girl.

"Come on, Kyra."

"But I'm talking to Bellamy. He was telling me a story and I was telling him what I learnt about wolves."

Nora gave the young girl a smile. "You've taken enough of his time, let's go."

"It's fine, she's alright." Bellamy reasoned.

Kyra beamed up at Nora. "Did you know Bellamy is a cadet?"

She humoured the girl and forced a smile back at her. "I did." She spared a glance to Bellamy, who was biting back a grin.

"Next year he'll be a fully trained guardsman!"

"Wow." Nora hummed, trying to give the little girl a hint to walk away but the six year old continued chatting away. "He told you all this?"

"Yep!" She popped the 'p', her eyebrows rising. "He also lives near us." Kyra nudged Nora in the side. "And he was telling me a story about the moon and wolves."

"I hear all the guides telling the same story, thought I could tell her something new."

Nora's eyes softened. "Thanks." She mumbled to him as she squeezed Kyra's shoulders. "You don't like hearing the same stories, do you?"

"No, it's boring." Kyra frowned, tucking herself into Nora's side. "Jimmy doesn't mind, but I do."

"They're going to be doing the moon game soon, why don't you go get your spot next to Jimmy?" Nora suggested to the brunette.

Kyra's eyes opened wide and she smiled; she hated the stories but loved the moon game, always excelling. "Thanks for the story, Bellamy."

The cadet smiled at the young girl as she bounced off and he rose to full height. "She's a good kid."

"Yeah, she is. Just too smart and gets bored easily."

 _I know someone like that..._

He wanted to ask her more questions about where Kyra's parents were, but he knew the answer wouldn't be a happy one. There was a reason why all these children were in the care centre after all. They had no one.

"Thanks for that." Nora shifted her eyes around, before settling on his face. He smiled back at her with a nod. "And the other day with Shumway. You didn't have to do that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I still don't know why you did."

"I can see why you did it."

"It's hard for them. No one else understands and they sure don't wanna help them."

Bellamy would help them. He just didn't know how he could. He had enough people to care for; with looking out for his mother with the other guards and Octavia.

"If you need anything, just let me know."

Nora wasn't used to anyone offering help. But Bellamy seemed genuine in his words and unwavering gaze. A smile slipped onto her lips.

"So you can smile." He quipped, smirking at her. Shaking her head, she fought back an even bigger smile.

"Blake!" The guard raised an eyebrow at him, nodding him over. "Quit flirting and get back to work."

Grunting under his breath, Bellamy scratched the back of his neck. "See you around?" Risking a glance at the redhead, he saw uncertainty reflecting in her golden eyes.

"Hopefully not in the same circumstances as before."

 **A/N: My internet has been down for the past couple weeks so I wasn't able to get this up until now! I'm super super excited about this fic and what's to come. Thank you to Little Bucky and Guest for your kind reviews! And to those who have favourite/alerted it – I see you guys lurking back there :) Let me know what you think with a sweet little review!**


	4. Chapter 3

The education the children got while in the centre was the same as every other child on Mecha. But it was poor compared to children living in the higher class decks. Nora tried to keep their classes going when they came home. Together with Annabelle and Elizabeth, the other live-in carers, they made sure every child got the best start in life.

Making sure everyone was dressed and ready for the lessons of the day, Nora did a quick head count before departing. As they walked, someone pulled on her hand.

Looking down she found Jimmy's bright blue eyes. "Can we see the moon rise today please, Nor?" The eight year old pleaded up at her.

"It's not our turn, Jim-Bob." She frowned, stroking a hand over his hair, attempting to tame it. "But it won't be long til the next one. I promise."

Jimmy nodded before bouncing away, slipping into line next to Kyra. He had had a bad night of sleep, crying for his parents. Kyra and Nora had comforted him as much as they could. It was especially hard for him. One day they were there with him, the next they were gone forever. Nora had told him that his parents loved him very much, but were sick and were living on the moon now. He had understood they weren't coming home.

It was better than telling him his loving parents had been floated because his mother was pregnant with a second child.

His father had tried to save her, putting up a fight, which resulted in himself getting floated. Nora had been there when it happened. Jimmy's father pleading with her only last year that she take good care of him. She had made good on her promise and never looked back.

She knew why he loved moon rises so much, because that's where he thought his parents were.

Watching them walk into class, she felt proud of them all. They were good kids with unfortunate circumstances but she never wanted anyone to pity them. They were stronger than most adults. More resilient too.

Finding her way back to the centre, she walked around the beds, making them more presentable and neat. Tidiness wasn't some of their strong points. Nora saw the brunette approach her, a woman a few years older than her 20 year old self. "What do you want now, Belle?" Raising a quizzical brow at her, she smirked knowingly.

Meekly, the blonde smiled. "Can you go to Mecha goodwill and see if they've had any more blankets come in?"

"Sure thing." Nodding, she pulled a zip top over her head for added warmth. Nora knew her way round Mecha like the back of her hand. The familiar turns in the hallways, shortcuts to different sections of the Ark, where was the best spot to watch the moonrise from. She knew other sections of the ship, but their hallways were a maze in comparison.

She had grown up in these hallways, spending her evenings wandering around aimlessly.

Spotting the back of a tall man with a dark head of hair, her footsteps slowed. "No, it's fine, I can wait." He spoke to the woman at the desk before she disappeared.

"Didn't expect to see you here." He turned upon hearing her voice.

Bellamy quirked a smile in her direction, the corner of his mouth lifting up ever so slightly. "Off duty." She nodded and stood beside him at the counter. Her hands tapped nervously on the counter, her eyes suddenly finding the wall interesting. "Why are you always so nervous around me?"

Hazel eyes snapped up, "I-I'm not."

"Yes, you are... Nora." His smile only widened, having seemingly cracked her. "How's Kyra? Still causing trouble?"

"Always. Girl has mischief written all over her." Nora matched his smile, her shoulders relaxing. She always felt more relaxed talking about Kyra or Jimmy. Maybe it was because she was so proud of them both; they were like younger siblings to her.

"Here you go, Bellamy." Rose approached the counter again, sliding a book across the counter to him. "Hi Nora, how are you?" She was an older lady, always saving the best bits that came in for the centre.

"Good. Fredrick doing well?" Nora asked, inquiring about her husband.

"Recovering slowly, Dr. Griffin is brilliant. I swear I thought we would lose him for a while. But he's home now, he's better." Rose's smile was contagious, the redhead beaming with hope. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Belle was asking if you had any more blankets and pillows to spare for the centre?" Nodding, Rose disappeared around the corner again.

Nora's eyes floated down to the counter again and took in the book that was resting on it. Looking up to speak, her words caught in her throat as she saw Bellamy staring at her. "Is that for you?" The book was slightly ripped with a yellowed spine and discoloured pages. It read _Mythical Creatures and Stories from Ancient Folklore._

Beside her, Bellamy tore his eyes off Nora and stumbled on his words. "It's for... uh, me... yeah."

"Sounds interesting." Before he could comment, the older lady arrived back with a pile of blankets, haphazardly folded.

Nora's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Rose!" Struggling to take them all, Bellamy tucked his book under his arm and reached for most of the pile. Left with only a handful to carry, she smiled to Bellamy. "Thanks, you don't have to-"

"Lead the way."

The redhead nodded in the direction of the children's centre and began walking, thanking him quietly. "You read a lot then?"

"Yeah, mostly to—" He stopped himself short, covering it up with a cough. "...to uh— pass the time, when I'm not in training."

"Sure. You get a lot of free time then?"

"Not a lot, but I enjoy it when I do."

"Same, I don't get a lot of free time with the kids around constantly but it's nice when I do."

Bellamy followed her, walking alongside her. "I know what you mean." He muttered under his breath, she struggled to hear it but let it slide. "Does it get cold in the centre then?"

"A bit cool sometimes. Plus, most of the blankets are a bit thin for the kids or not good enough. Rose is always great about saving any blankets for us."

"She's a sweet lady."

"She is." Nora hummed, smiling. Looking up briefly, she caught Bellamy looking down at her. "What do you do when you're not a cadet then? Apart from reading?"

Bellamy stumbled on his words, snapping out of his gaze and Nora frowned at him. "I'm not that exciting, to be honest. I spend a lot of time with my mom."

"That must be nice."

Bellamy could have smacked himself. Here he was talking about his mother when he didn't know whether or not Nora had one or parents.

Before he could saying anything else or correct himself, she spoke up. "Thanks for helping me with these." Spying the doors up ahead to the centre, he knew his shot was gone.

"No problem."

The door swung open before she could reply, Belle, ready and waiting at the door. "Thank you, Nora." The blonde woman helped unload the blankets from the pair. Her eyes discreetly swept the tall man that accompanied the redhead.

As Bellamy followed in, Nora bowed her head slightly. She had never embarrassed about where she lived or where she came from.

Until now.

Bellamy probably had the perfect mother and father home on the Ark. She didn't want his pity when she saw she lived on a much poorer scale compared to him. She didn't want his sympathy either. Instead, she kept her head down and continued moving the blankets to the side where they would be shared out amongst the kids, based on need.

"Is that me?"

Looking up, she saw Bellamy looking at a wall of children's drawings. He was pointing to one Kyra had done after watching the moonrise. She had drawn the wolves from the story Bellamy had told her, and beside one of the wolves, was a guard with a dark head of hair.

"Um, yeah. Kyra drew it." Taking a few hesitant steps to him, she looked up as she felt the heat radiate off him. Or was it her that was warm? "She loves to draw. It's a luxury but that doesn't stop her."

He couldn't control the grin that pulled his lips up. "She liked the story."

"Loved it actually. She wouldn't stop repeating it for a week. I can name you all the damn wolves of the month back to front."

Bellamy laughed and Nora felt herself smiling with him. "I'll have to tell her some more stories."

"She'd like that. I'd like that too. It would save me from hearing the story again. Anyway, I should sort these out, but thanks again."

Nodding, he took a step back from the wall. "Anytime. I'll see you around."

The redhead watched him with a smile. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. But he was still a cadet, still a risk factor.

"Who is he?"

Rolling her eyes, Nora folded up the blankets neatly. "That was Bellamy." Looking up, she caught the sly smile on her friends face. "What?"

"He's cute."

"He's also a cadet. And he knows I've been stealing."

"He knows and he hasn't turned you in? Says more about him, doesn't it?"

Shrugging, Nora considered that her friend had a valuable point. Maybe he wasn't a bad friend to have. Were they even friends yet? More acquaintances than anything else.

"So you think he's cute then?"

Nora snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"I said he was cute. You said 'he's _also_ a cadet'?"

Belle grin was infectious, her bright eyes gleaming with excitement. Nora simply rolled her eyes at her child like expression.

"You really need to get out more."

 **A/N: A big ol' thank you to: SoulSoother59, Naturegirl15 and the two guests for your reviews! I love reading your feedback, gives me a big cheesy grin when I see them pop into my inbox! So thank you for taking the time, it's much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this little chapter! Let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 4

This didn't feel right.

It felt as though someone was going to jump round the corner and arrest her at any minute. They could.

She felt exposed and tiny.

With her red hair wrapped up in a messy bun at the back of her head, she made sure this was a quick visit.

A man popped out from behind the door and she jumped, forcing a bright smile. "Hi Xavier, just here to collect the week's rations for the centre."

Their rations were capped week by week on the Ark, to stop people from overeating and not having enough to last them. It happened more often now, with ration packs depleting and the lesser stations suffering. The richer families, those with parents who held more authority, rations never changed. It was only the poor whose rations were slowly reducing over the weeks.

The centre was at the bottom of the food chain.

Particular members of the council saw the centre as a stain, a way of wasting the Arks plummeting resources on children who had no hope. But she was proof there was hope, she had survived the centre and was working hard.

Xavier, a tall young man with light blonde hair and bright eyes, gave Nora a small smile. "Sure, I'll go get them for you."

There a glint in his blue eyes; a look she didn't like when paired with a side smirk. The man disappeared for a minute, leaving her alone in the sterile area. Her eyes scanned a few ration supplies behind the glass; it wasn't so easy to steal from this side.

The side door opened and she jumped. "Here you go." Forcing a smile, she accepted the crate, by the handle, from him. "I've popped a few extras in there for you too."

Frowning, she look up. "I didn't—"

"I know." His smirk grew wider.

"Thanks." Giving Xavier a brief smile, she nodded and turned for the door. But was stopped short when she felt his hand on her arm.

"You got something for me then?"

She frowns, he had never asked for something in return. He did it off his own free will to give her some extra rations. Xavier was a couple of years older than her, with good connections with most of the guards working on Mecha Station. He wasn't a friend she wanted to have. "I-I don't have anything for you."

The smirk never left his lips, it only grew bigger. "Oh, you have something, Nora." She tried to pull away from him as he leered down at her and gripped her forearm tighter. The redhead tightened her grip on the handle of the crate, her eyes hard.

His fingers felt like a vice grip on her skin, burning into it. She could feel his breath on her face as he took a step closer to her. As he lifted a hand to touch her cheek, she felt the tips of his fingers graze and yanked back sharply, bolting for the door. She never looked back at the kitchens to see Xavier grinning after her. She just ran back to the centre, cradling her stinging arm close to her body. It burned and she wanted to clean off his grubby hands.

When she made it through the doors of the centre, she stopped short. Bellamy was there. There, sat in the makeshift reading corner that Nora and Gwen had built earlier this year, was the young cadet in his everyday clothes and a smile on his face. He held a book in his grip, his eyes lighting up as he read a story to the younger kids.

Nora spotted Kyra and Jimmy straight away, front and centre; they sat in front of Bellamy, their eyes wide with glee.

Before he could see her, she slipped away into the kitchen. It was a small area, but did the job to serve meals for the kids. Unlocking the cupboards, she stored the coming weeks rations away. Only herself and Gwen had keys.

But Bellamy had seen the flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. Ending the story quickly, the kids cheered and their smiles were infectious. Giving Jimmy a quick ruffle of his hair, he rose and made a beeline for the room Nora had disappeared to. Finding her crouching down beside the cupboard, he watched as she unloaded a crate full of rations. "Hey."

Nora shot up, that was twice she had been scared in one day. It was like everyone was out to give her a damn fright today. She gave him a smile before finishing up with the last ration packs. "Been busy then?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow, his gaze fixed on the now locked cupboard.

"Just stocking up on next weeks rations. They're reducing them gradually." Rising to her feet, she leant against the metal counter. "I don't know what they're planning but the council is doing something and not telling us."

"I know what you mean." The cadet spoke, bowing his head. "There's been whispers in the guard. No one is sure of what's happening just yet."

"Even if they were, they wouldn't tell us." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"What happened?" She saw the frown settle deep in his brows, his jaw clenched. "Your arm."

Nora's face paled.

Looking down, she saw what had caught his attention; her sleeve had rolled up, showing off the red mark Xavier had left on her skin. "Nothing, just... it's nothing." She grumbled, tugging on her sleeve to cover the rough handprint. It stung and she knew it would be bruised tomorrow.

"That's not nothing." Bellamy argued, the frown fixed on his face.

"The less you know the better it is." She tried to slip pass him but he blocked her, his hand reaching out to her shoulder to stop her in her track. Warmth radiated from his hand, a stark contrast from when Xavier had touched her.

Looking up, she saw dark brown eyes locked on her. "I know what's going on with you and the rations but I don't know why you show up with marks like that." His words made her feel ashamed. "But when you next need something, come to me instead, okay?"

She frowned, her brows crumpling. "Bellamy, you're a cadet. As much as you want to help, you can't."

"I have ways."

She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, ways to get floated."

Bellamy noticed just how skinny she was. She put the kids before herself, just like he did for Octavia. "No, ways in that you don't. I can protect you."

"It's better that I do it alone."

"What, so you can come back with more bruises... or worse?" Her head swam with 'worse' thoughts. She knew what Xavier had been hinting at and she refused to sink that low. Even for food. She'd rather starve and give the kids her food. But she knew Bellamy had a point. No one had offered to help her before. Never. It had always just been her. She felt as though she had an obligation to.

If she were caught then it would only be her who was culpable. Only she would be floated, no one else, not the kids or anyone at the centre. But here was Bellamy offering his help; something she hadn't quite experienced until now. He didn't even know her. She didn't know him.

Shumway was still on the lookout for her. He never liked her father, which led to his immediate dislike of her. She needed to be careful about who she pissed off. Xavier included.

"I meant what I said. If you need anything, let me know"

His dark brown eyes held nothing but sincerity. "Okay." Nodding, she accepted that he wouldn't take any less. She was learning quickly about how stubborn he could be.

"Good." The frown was wipes from his face, his boyish looks returning with a smile. "Now, do you wanna listen to the story about the moon wolves or do you wanna pick a different one?" He gestured to the door out to the where the kids still were.

Finally, a smile graced her lips. "I've heard plenty about the wolves."

Bellamy pulled the book out from under his arm and handed it to her. "Your turn to pick then." Nora's eyes scanned the book as she turned to the door. "You've gotta read it with me though."

She stopped short, turning back to him with her mouth agape. She quickly swiped him on the stomach with the book, enough to make him stop grinning and start laughing. "C'mon! Kyra says you're great at stories!" His laughter followed her out, knowing full well that the kids thought she wasn't the best story teller. He just wanted to tease her.

"Ass." She muttered, hitting him with the book again.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! And to everyone who favourite and alerted, thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know with a sweet little review :) They make me smile. A lot.**


	6. Chapter 5

The Ark was cold that day, bursts of bright lights flooding the room every so often. It seemed to be getting colder each day. Nora remembered when it remained a perfectly warm temperature, not too hot and not too cold.

But a chill had taken to the air in recent days.

She knew what it meant; their oxygen was depleting. Coldness was the first sign. Gwen had told her about her suspicions but the redhead had brushed it off weeks ago, claiming she was just talking nonsense. But turns out, the older woman was right.

She wrapped her arms around her middle, tugging on the sleeves of her fleece jacket. She would need to stop by the [goodwill] to see if any more clothes had been turned in for her to take back to the centre. Maybe she could finally get a new jacket, a warmer one.

If the Ark carried on getting colder, like it was, then she would definitely need it. So would Kyra and Jimmy.

Nora had already given the two children an extra blanket as they got colder in bed. She couldn't deny them anything. One look in their hopeful eyes and she was a goner. She imagined this is what it was like to have siblings or a child, to care and love for someone unconditionally that you would do anything to help them. She saw that love in her father, the way he used to go the extra mile to make her smile and happy, not caring what happened to him.

Swallowing back the tightness in her throat, she glanced up and stared out of the glass into space, leaning on the rail of the bridge. He had done everything to help her and she would do everything to help Kyra and Jimmy, and the rest of the kids in the centre. They all looked up to her and Gwen for guidance, love and care.

She couldn't disappoint them.

Dropping down, she dangled her combat clad legs over the side of the bridge. It was always one of her favourite spots and one of the quietest ones. People rarely used this route through Mecha, which Nora was grateful for.

Everyone buzzed around on the deck below her, a sea of greys and blues. Her arms wrapped around the rail that ran in front of her chest as she gazed down, watching them closely, wondering where they were going and what they were thinking. She spotted a few familiar faces, some smiling as they engaged in conversation. It was one of her favourite things to do, watch people, study them closely.

Hazel eyes caught sight of a familiar young girl, she was swept up into the arms of an older man, a woman stood next to him. She remembered the girl from her brief time spent in care, her name was Rose. She was saved from the children's centre when she was adopted by a couple who couldn't have children but wanted one dearly.

Nora wished all the children in the centre could have the same happy fate. But it was rare nowadays.

Another flash of light and she looked out the glass again, her eyes finding the stars. "Nora?"

Looking up, she saw the guards' uniform first and stilled. But her body relaxed when she saw the smiling, familiar face of Bellamy Blake. She copied his smile "You on duty?"

"Nah, just finished training. I've been shadowing another guard for a while too."

Her eyebrows rose, "Sounds like fun."

Breathing out a short laugh, the dark haired man shrugged and dropped down to sit beside her. His long legs slipped under the rail and dangled beside hers. "Not really. It's not what I want to do but it's a good job, I guess."

"Why did you pick it then?"

"My mom wanted the best for me."

Nodding slowly, Nora accepted his answer. "You'll make a great guard, I'm sure."

"That's the plan."

"You'll be one of the good guys."

A smile touched his lips; her words the cause. "Glad you've got faith in me. Some of these guards don't."

"How come?"

He made a face, readjusting the baton at his side. "Just Shumway making remarks and the others following him."

"Well Shumway is an ass. What does he know about being a good guard anyway?"

Bellamy made a gruff agreeable sound in the back of his throat. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I like to come here sometimes. It's quiet."

"There's only a few of these spots left on Mecha. Have you seen the one beside the canteen? It's a great spot for moon rises."

"You'll have to show me that one. It's been a while since I've seen a moon rise."

"It's a date." He nodded with a smile and then froze, stumbling over his words. "I didn't mean a date. I-I just meant I'd show you." Scratching the back of his neck, Bellamy made a face. "If you wanted to I-I mean?"

It was strange to see Bellamy as a stumbling, mumbling wreck. He'd always been the strong, sure guard in her eyes. "It's fine, Blake. I know what you meant." Not that she wouldn't want it to be a date. She'd never had one. There had been guys in her past, she was a young 21 year old. Even if she didn't think of herself as attractive, rather average looking in her eyes, there had still been interest.

"Cool."

Silence overtook the pair as Nora leaned over the railing, staring down at the people below again. Bellamy took the moment to stare at the redhead, his eyes scanning her. He wanted to know more about her, her history, what happened to her parents, what she wanted to do with her life here on the Ark… All he knew about her was that she lived and worked in the children's centre, she had a penchant for stealing and put others first. She was still a bit of a mystery.

The redhead turned to look back at him, a nervousness in her eyes. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure?"

"Would you train me too?"

"Train you?"

"Yeah." Turning, she crossed her legs and faced him. "I want to learn. Figure it's about time I learn how to defend myself. Who better to learn from, than a guard?"

"I'm not a guard yet."

"Same difference." She waved it off, staring up at him with wide hazel eyes."Whatever you learn, you can teach me too."

"Who do you wanna defend yourself from?"

Her light eyes immediately flitted across his face before looking away and fiddling with the ends of her long flowing locks. "Just… in general, I guess."

"Is this about what happened in the canteen last time?" Nora went silent. Bellamy had cracked it in one. "Is that the reason?"

"I just wanna learn. I'm not doing much else with my spare time."

His dark eyes studied her close; her slim body coiling into itself as she avoided his stare. It was definitely the guy that had rattled her, but for some reason, he knew it went deeper than that. Maybe it was Shumway too, she had an obvious dislike for the older guard. "Okay."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide and mouth parted. "Really?"

"Sure."

A smile pulled her lips up. "Thanks. Didn't think you'd actually say yes."

"If it'll make you feel safer... and also keep Shumway off your mind."

The smile slipped from her face and she stilled. Nodding meekly, she went back to leaning over the railing, but instead looked up and out through the glass and into space. Her hazel eyes soon found the bright stars that seemed close enough to touch.

"What's the deal with you and Shumway, anyway? He knows you well?"

"You could say that." She mumbled. "He was responsible for floating my father when I was 13."

Bellamy thought it might have been something along the lines of that. Screwing his face up, he went to reach out to her but pulled back before he could. They weren't that close and he had already stuck his foot in his mouth. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been 8 years. I still miss him; I just try to make Shumway's life a living hell whenever I get the chance."

Bellamy chuckled as she smirked at him. "What happened?"

Not moving from her spot as she leaned over the rails, she spoke softly and quietly, the smile slipping from her face. "My mom died when I was born, a complication during the birth. My dad raised me on his own but when I was 13, I was really sick... I think it was an allergic reaction to something. My dad thought I was going to die, I would probably have." Scoffing to herself, her eyes continued to scan the crowds. "He couldn't lose anyone else, not after my mother. So he stole medicine for me."

Sparing a look at Bellamy, she expected to see him looking at her scornfully but his eyes were full of sadness and sympathy for her, with a look of understanding washing over his face. "We had already reached our monthly quota, but there was no other option. He spoke to Abby, she gave it to him without question. On his way to back home, he was caught, searched and questioned by Shumway." Her light hazel eyes turned dark and cold. "He was new on the job, first couple years of being a guard but he had power and a lot of pull with the other older guards. Shumway sentenced him and then floated him the next day." Giving a small shrug, biting down on her lower lip. "Abby helped me, took me to see my dad before... he... um-"

Shaking her head, she moved on, sniffing back the tears, memories flooding her brain of the moment her father was sucked out into space mercilessly. He had shared a few parting words and hugs before he was gone and she was left alone. "She took me to her home, gave me medicine I needed and time to recover. I was sent to the children's centre after, no one was really allowed to adopt then. Ever since, Abby's always helped me and the centre. She felt so awful about it all, but my dad knew the risk. He did what he had to. Shumway always had it out for him. About a week after my dad had been floated, I saw Shumway for the first time and attacked him." Nora shrugged as if it were nothing before a wide smile appeared on her face. "You know that scar about his right eye?" She watched as Bellamy nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I gave that to him. Sliced him open good. It didn't bring him back, but damn it felt good."

Bellamy chuckled beside her, leaning forward over the rails, mirroring her movements. "You didn't get arrested for that?"

"Of course I did. Shumway even tried to get me floated for it, at 13! But Abby stepped in again, blamed it on grief and got me pardoned. Since then Shumway makes sure to make my life a misery. He's cut short our rations before when food was low on his deck. Put a cap on our water allowance. Stopped the kids from having too many educational visits. I know he's just waiting for the first opportunity to float me."

The cadet's thoughts drifted to his mother, how she had always been close with the guards. It was the way he got to be a cadet so quickly. She had always been the one to guard them from the outside world and problems. If anything happened to his mother, he didn't know what he and Octavia would do next. How he would look after Octavia. She would be a greater risk. Possibly end up exposed and floated. But he still had them... for now.

The woman beside him didn't have her family. All she had was the kids in the centre.

Glancing to his side, he saw her small body and vowed to keep Shumway far away from her. Taking a risk, he leaned over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving a small squeeze. "It'll be harder for Shumway to get to you now with a cadet on your side." Sending the woman a wink and a cheeky grin, he saw a smile return to her lips.

"Thanks, Blake." She sniffed, leaning into his hold as they looked out over the rails to the sea of people below.

What they didn't see below was the cold, hard eyes of the guard who was the topic of their conversation. Shumway clenched his jaw as he spotted the pair sat on the dark shadows of the bridge above. He made sure to keep an eye on Bellamy Blake.

 **A/N: A little bit more back story for you guys. I never liked Shumway :) Thank you to everyone for reviewing, I love hearing what you all think! Also happy that you love the slow burn of this, makes it all more realistic :)Thank you and the next chapter will be with you soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Protect your face." His hand reached out to gesture to her face that was uncovered. Quickly, she brought her left fist up close, her right fist extended further out. "Strong stance."

Nora looked down at her feet, making sure they were planted firmly into the ground.

"Now, go."

The redhead threw her fists out in the combination that Bellamy had been teaching her for the past half an hour. He blocked every one and bit back his smile, she was a good student and a quick learner. "That was better, right?" She grinned widely.

"Yeah, it was better." Taking a step back from her, he glanced around the section they were using for training. It was an old deck near Farm station, which was currently awaiting restructuring. No one lived nearby or worked around here. There were other decks which required more urgent repairs, leaving this area barren.

The two of them weren't complaining.

"So what's next?" She bounced on the spot, rocking on the balls of her feet. Reaching up, Nora pulled her hair into a messy bun. A few tendrils framed her face before she quickly tucked them behind her ear. "Defence grabs?" Bellamy made a face. "What if I don't have the opportunity to punch this person straight in the face? What if they grab me suddenly?"

"Then you trust your instincts and kick them in the balls."

Rolling her eyes, a chuckle fell from her lips. "You must have been taught how to restrain a person? Or at least take them down?"

Bellamy hesitated before nodding. "Y-Yeah, we have." He scratched the back of the neck before looking across at her bright eyes.

"Good, then that's next?"

"Sure you don't want to save it for next time?"

"Nope." She grinned. "I've got time to kill, Blake and you're not up to much right now either."

Sighing, Bellamy relented and approached her. He knew she was right. "Main spots to go for: the temple, the nose." He tapped her nose. "If you use the palm of your hand and push up, you can break their nose quite easily." The cadet reeled off the best places to strike, watching her closely as she nodded, listening to his every word intently. "Knees, because they can't chase you with a broken leg. Solar plexus," The cadet pointed to below his pecs, in the middle of his chest. "Just one shot there will knock the wind out of them."

"Like a punch?"

"Or an elbow. If someone tries to grab you from behind, just throw your elbow back." Taking a step closer to stand behind her, he locked both of his arms around the top of her chest, just under her neck.

He stilled suddenly, his mouth drying up.

Bellamy Blake had never been one to get nervous around women. But there was something about the redhead that got to him. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, Bellamy tried to re-focus and continue. "You-er... you then throw your elbow back and it— Oof!"

"Like that?" Nora had thrown her elbow back to meet his solar plexus just like he had instructed her. Except maybe with a bit more strength than he had anticipated. She turned around with a big grin on her face and was met with the sight of Bellamy bent at the waist, one hand to his chest.

"Yep." He wheezed, "Just like that."

The smile disappeared from her face. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Taking a step closer to the cadet, she led him over to the bench. Bellamy breathed deeply, dropping down. "Does that mean it was good?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah." He coughed and grunted. "That was good. A little bit too good, maybe."

She made a face, "sorry."

Waving it off, he smiled at her as she crouched in front of him. "That's lesson one."

"You having second thoughts on this offer to train me?" He considered it for a second. "You so are!" Her laugh rippled through the room and he smirked at her.

"Just didn't think you'd hit that hard."

"Oh you thought I was weak?" She shoots him a mock look. "At least I know it works well." She nudges him, dropping down to sit on the floor in front of him. "Pretty well too, I mean I took down a cadet! Not many can say that."

"You're the only one right now."

"I know." Nora made a face again, her nose crunching up as she laughed. "I'm pretty proud of myself."

He decided in that moment the he loved the way her nose scrunched up when she smiled like that. Totally carefree and comfortable around him. He wondered who else she smiled at like that; who else she was this comfortable with. The kids? Jimmy and Kyra were smitten with her, even with her poor storytelling skills.

They had grown close in such a small frame of time, the trust almost instant between them. He knew she had stolen, he knew her flaws but accepted it all none the less.

Just like she had known he was hiding something, call it a gut feeling but she knew there was something under the surface, another layer to Bellamy, one he kept hidden away. The nosy part of her wanted to find out, she wanted to peel back the layers and find out what he was hiding.

Even she kept secrets. Frowning, she remembered her own dark secrets. Ones she kept hidden away, along with her fears and doubts.

It was hard to do sometimes on the Ark, with everyone knowing each other's business. She wouldn't dig, not yet at least. Maybe he would tell her? If he trusted her enough, maybe he would.

"This is a nice spot."

"Yeah, I come here a lot." He caught her giving him a look out the side of her eye, a curious glance. "I don't get a lot of time to myself."

Nodding, she understood what he meant. She didn't get a lot of time to herself in the centre either. When she stepped through those doors, it was all about the kids, making sure they were warm, fed first, had plenty to read and stay entertained. It was all about them. She barely got any time to herself and when she did, it was to get clean.

"I know what you mean, it's constantly one thing after the other." Looking out, she counted the stars one by one. "Thanks for doing this with me, training me."

The cadet quirked a smirk, despite the aching in his sternum from her strike, he was happy he had agreed too. "If it helps you feel safer, then I'm all for it."

She copied his smile, avoiding his stare. "Eventually it will. I don't know how I'd be if it came to me actually having to hit someone."

"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem hitting me."

She burst out laughing, the smile on his face growing wider. Covering her face with her hands, the redhead turned to him, leaning against the wall behind her. "I apologised for that."

"And it still hurts! How am I gonna explain this if it bruises?"

"Just say you got taken down a girl." Grinning, her foot nudged his. "Because that's what happened. Besides, they won't see it if it bruises anyway!"

Gingerly, Bellamy pulled the neck of his shirt out, to glance down his t-shirt at the mark. There wasn't a mark in sight on his skin, but he pulled a face and winced. "Yep, it bruised."

He watched as her face fell slightly, looking remorseful. "Seriously?"

Bellamy winced again, leaning back.

"What... no." He nodded again, slowly lifting his shirt. When she saw no mark or bruise, a glare pulled her brow down and she launched forward. "You ass!" Slapping at his arm, "I will actually bruise you for that!" His laugh rang out as he dodged her meagre hits. His hands gently caught her wrists as he held her still and she stood above him. "I'll get you back for that." She promised, pointing a finger at him, trying to fight back the smile.

The cadet raised his eyebrows, mocking her gesture as she backed away slowly from him. "Oh, I'll be waiting."

"You won't even see it coming. I'll be like a ninja from those stories you told the kids about yesterday."

"They were turtles actually."

Her face went blank. "What? They were ninjas!"

"Ninja turtles."

"Whatever, I'll still be as quick as one of them!"

The dark haired young man laughed as he watched her grab her jacket before joining her. "Okay, little ninja turtle." Rubbing a hand on top of her head, she shrugged him off with a mock glare.

With slow steps, he walked her back to the children's centre, his pack draped across his back and his eyes alert as he scanned the hallways.

"Same time again tomorrow?" Bellamy made a face. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that. It's uh— I can't tomorrow." Scratching the back of his head, Nora realised his secret might have been bigger than some of hers. He looked conflicted, worried but sad at the same time.

"Don't worry, another time." Nora suggested with a forced smile. He relaxed ever so slightly, but still looked tense.

"Sorry—"

"It's fine," she shrugged it off as she took a step closer to the doors of the children's centre. "You're the trainer, you can set the schedule." She joked, nudging him in the side lightly. She hoped her face hid her disappointment. She was a good liar after all.

"I'll come get you for the next session."

"Sure, and then maybe we can try more defence?"

He raised an eyebrow at her quiet suggestion. She had been insistent on focussing on defence techniques, to the point where Bellamy was wondering if someone had tried to attack her. He had heard stories through the cadets and guards about people being preyed on, seeing kindness for weakness and taking advantage of people, men and women, young and old. He just hoped Nora was not one of them.

Bellamy had seen her return to the centre with bruises before, where had she been? The ration centre? He watched as she slipped away with a smile that reached her eyes, a genuine beaming smile, before he turned the other way to his home.

He remembered the look of disappointment on her face when he said not tomorrow, but he knew his responsibilities. He wasn't going to forget about his sister for anyone. He looked after her, he always would. She had no one outside of those four walls. She didn't have a life beyond their home. He hoped for one day when he could show her a moon rise, one they could share together and see the excitement in her eyes.

Knocking the tune, he signalled it was him before unlocking the door to their home and slipped inside quickly, relocking it behind him.

"Hey Bell." The brunette muttered, her voice low as she focussed on sewing together one of their mom's projects.

Groaning he dropped down to the chair across from her, "Hey, what's mom got you working on now?"

"A jacket for some guard whose name sounds like door who I don't really care about."

"D'you mean Corr?"

"Whatever." Looking up for the first time, she squinted at her brother. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Happy."

"I can't look happy?"

"You can, you just don't usually after training."

"This was a different kind of training session."

Octavia squinted again. "With a girl?" Bellamy made a face at her. "It so is! Who is she?"

"O."

"What, Bell! I don't leave this room, I am literally forced to live through you. Which is weird but I don't care. Where did you meet her?"

"She's just a friend."

"Who makes you happy."

"O." He glared, his voice stern. "She's just a friend who wants to learn how to defend herself."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, she hasn't told me yet."

"I wonder if someone hurt her, and now she's turning to you to protect her and teach her how to defend herself. Then she'll hurt them and get them back for hurting her, and then she'll—"

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Going too far. Making up stories."

"Well what else can I do in this tin can?"

Rolling his eyes at the face she gave him, Bellamy tuned out his sisters ramblings, the jacket long discarded at the side as she rambled on about different possibilities. He knew there was no harm in it but deep down, it got his mind going too. He wondered if there really was someone who was threatening her.

Would she tell him if there was? Or would she take care of it by herself, like she always had?

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and favouriting/alerting! You guys are the best and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :) I've got so much planned for this!**


	8. Chapter 7

Nora made it a rule to go at quieter times of ration day. It was one of the busiest days in the canteen; the table's barren as everyone queued up for their weekly box of food.

Each week was different, the rations slowly depleting in size and portion. The redhead noticed it with the centres food packs. The quality hadn't been affected yet, for which she was grateful. If they were to eat such small portions, they had better taste good.

She spotted the blonde haired man behind the glass counter. The corner of his mouth quirked up when he saw her. Waving her over, Nora took a few steps towards the counter and slipped the rations card over to him. The same cold hands as before grazed over hers, shivering, she pulled back. "Won't be a minute." He promised, before disappearing from the counter.

Stepping aside to let another person to the counter, she waited, her hands ringing together. Nora had never liked Xavier, his beady eyes always wandering. But he had been good with her and the centres rations. He had only showed malice towards her once. But it was enough to shock her and want to learn how to fight.

She remembered how his cold hand had gripped her before, asking something in return for a few extra rations. She hadn't even asked for them, but he knew how to play her.

The training sessions with Bellamy had been helpful, but she still had a silent fear to conquer. It was easy training with him because she trusted him. She just hadn't put those skills to use outside of their trainings grounds. She wasn't sure how she would react if she was put in that scenario again. Would she shrivel up and hide? Or would she take a stand for herself and fight back?

Nora watched as the queue disappeared and she wondered what was taking him so long. But before she could ask anyone else, he rounded the corner, holding the crate himself. He didn't slide it over the counter, like he had done with everyone else. No, he was walking towards her... with a small smile on his face. Glancing around the canteen, she saw only the janitor mopping the floors, not looking up once.

"Here you go, Nora."

"T-Thanks." Taking the crate from him, she tried to avoid his cold hands.

Before she could take another step forward, he was there, right in front of her. "You busy tonight?"

Stuttering, she looked up at his gleaming eyes and the hand that rested on the wall beside her. The crate felt heavy in her arms and all she wanted to do was go back to the centre and have a good meal for once. "Y-yeah, sorry, I'm with the kids." She didn't know why she apologised, but she did. She was grateful if anything that Gwen had given her an excuse and asked her to watch the kids tonight.

"How about tomorrow?" His smile grew bigger, his eyes scanning her small form that was caged into the wall. Looking down, she tried to avoid the question and his lingering gaze. "We can have a drink, watch the stars. What'd ya say?"

She felt awkward, nervous and sick. Her heart hammered in her chest as he leaned over her.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

She did it again, apologised. Mentally cursing herself, she tried to remember the self defence grabs Bellamy had been teaching her. But it was as if Xavier's closeness had wiped it from her memory. Her body rigid and small.

"C'mon, Nora." He took a step closer, making her feel cornered like prey. A cold hand grazed her cheek and she flinched to the side, shooting a hard look up at him. "Don't be like that." He looked so pleased with himself, as if he was winning this back and forth. He was a man who liked the chase, the hunt. She was the perfect prey.

"Any problems here?" A strong voice called out in the room.

Flinching, she looked over to see Bellamy Blake decked out in his cadet gear and his hand resting on his shock-lash by his side.

"Year, we're fine here." Xavier spared him a quick look, before waving him off and turning to look back at Nora.

The redheads eyes hadn't left Bellamy's. He had his jaw clenched tight, taking in Xavier's leering stance and his hand that went back to the wall, blocking Nora in. Bellamy looked different, like a proper guard. He didn't look like a small cadet anymore. Well, he had never been small, but he had suddenly lost all the youth in his face, his features hardened.

"You alright, miss?"

"Course she is." Xavier answered for her, sending a glare to the cadet, while Nora looked up at him. "She's fine."

"I didn't ask you." Bellamy voice was heard loud and clear as he took a step toward them.

Nora shrunk back to the wall, as Xavier looked over to him. She adjusted the crate in her arms, the weight feeling heavier than ever right now. Her eyes flickered between the two.

"I asked her. Not you." Bellamy emphasised, taking another step towards them, his eyes never leaving Xavier. If she reached out, she could touch him. She so wanted to step closer to him, to have him protect her like she knew he would.

"You got a problem?" Chuckling, Xavier's lip curled in distaste.

"Just doing our regular checks." Bellamy gave him a confident smile. "Follow me, miss, I'll walk you back." Bellamy nodded to her before turning.

Nora went to move, never looking up at Xavier. But a cold hand on her arm drew her back. "I'll be waiting." He whispered, low enough for only her to hear as he mouth hovered over her ear. She could feel him breathing her in and she shuddered.

Pulling away, she followed Bellamy's footsteps, the cadet oblivious to Xavier's promise. He held the door open for her and slipped out of the canteen behind her.

The second the made it round the corner and to the adjoining corridor, the crate slipped from her grasp, her breathing hard. Nora's back met the cold, solid wall and she was instantly reminded of Xavier's cold hands.

Bellamy watched as the redhead lurched forward, dropping to her knees suddenly.

"Nora." He reached out for her, grasping her shoulders as he watched her breathing get heavier. "Hey, you're safe, it's fine. Just relax." He watched with wide eyes as she shook her own head, her breathing not slowing.

"I... I..."

Grasping her upper arms, he pulled her to standing. "Slow deep breaths. Look at me. Nora." Her eyes watered, her mouth parted in a soft pant. Even when her eyes met his, the breathing didn't slow. She had worked herself up after Xavier, her hair dishevelled and her cheeks flushed.

He mentally thanked Shumway for sending him on routine patrol, however much he hated it. He was thankful he had found her. Bellamy remembering seeing her familiar red hair through the tinted glass. It was when he saw the figure of a man leer over her he had sprung into action. "Breathe, Nora."

"I c-can't..."

The helpless look she wore tore him up and he was suddenly reminded of Octavia. He remembered how O would get worked up, more so when she was younger, and had to get under the floor to hide from inspections. He'd grabbed her and held her tightly, squeezing her until her breathing slowed back to normal. Octavia's hands had clung to him in a vice grip, refusing to loosen her hold until her body relaxed.

There were times when he had gotten under the floor with her, because she had been so scared, and he had just held her until she had fallen asleep.

With the memories of Octavia's panic attacks flowing through his brain, without thinking or hesitating, he wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly to his chest. His mouth rested by her temple as he spoke calming words into her ear. At first, her breaths had sped up, but eventually, he could feel her relaxing. Her hands still gripped the back of his uniform, as her forehead rested on his chest.

Slow breaths.

Deep breaths.

Her body gave in to his, her energy draining. "You're okay." He whispered again, one hand moving up to run through her hair. "He's never gonna hurt you." Bellamy promised her, whether she heard it or not, he didn't know. It was just as much of a promise to himself; one he would never break.

Xavier had been the reason for her wanting to learn how to defend herself.

But when it came down to it, she froze.

"You ever had a panic attack before?" He felt her shake her head before resting her cheek to his chest. The calming beat of his heart, calming her own down as she breathed in his scent. She had never noticed it before, the musky, soft tones consuming her senses.

Rooted on the spot in the isolated corridor, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she rested against him. Bellamy wouldn't admit how nice it actually felt.

Suddenly, realising she was relying on him to hold her up, she straightened. "Sorry." She apologised for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

When she began to pull away, on instinct, Bellamy wanted to tug her back into his arms. But she slipped out of his grasp and stood in front of him with her head bowed. "It's okay."

"Thanks." Looking up, she saw the soft expression he wore as he nodded to her. "How did you— Y'know, know what to do?"

Bellamy stilled, his brain running through multiple reasons. "My mom has them." She accepted the answer with no hesitation. "He's why you wanted to learn how to fight?" Her expression said it all. Xavier was the one. But she had never been afraid of him in training, so it couldn't be men in general that had her scared. "Has he ever—"

"No." Cutting him off, she watched his face relax. "He just likes to push his luck sometimes. He started putting in extra rations recently. He never used to be like this, it's only recently."

Bellamy made a mental note to check in on Xavier one day. He had muscle and height factor over him, he could make his presence known easily.

Until then, he had an idea to change up their training. He'd have to ask around, but he thought it would work. He would just need a helping hand and he knew just the person.

 **A/N: I love that you're all loving this story. It seriously puts the biggest smile on my face :) You guys are the best and a HUGE thank you to those who are reviewing!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

"This is Jones. Jones this is Nora."

The redhead sent a polite smile to the younger cadet. "Hi." What was Bellamy's plan? Was this a set up? Was he trying his hand at matchmaking or something? She spared the tall cadet a brief look before looking at the younger cadet.

"He's gonna be your punching bag for today."

Her hazel eyes went wide and her head snapped to meet his gaze. "What?"

"His dad is a guard, he's very experienced, despite being a goofball child sometimes." Bellamy quipped, getting shoved by Jones.

"No, seriously, what's going on?"

"You're too comfortable training with me. I needed someone different for you to try your new skills on."

Squirming on the spot, Nora shared a look with Jones. He seemed friendly, polite and pleasant enough. But what was she meant to do, start attacking him? Nora and Bellamy had upped their training since her run in with Xavier and since had asked Gwen to collect the rations. She didn't want to risk another situation like that happening again, especially without Bellamy to get her out.

So this was his big plan. To get her to fight his friend.

She had to admit, it was a solid plan. She was comfortable with Bellamy, they joked and laughed while training. There were only small moments on seriousness and even then they never lasted for long. She felt confident around him, so sure of each punch and strike she threw at him.

But this was new, this was different. A new person, one she had never met before.

Bellamy was once like that, but it was hard to remember that time. He had slipped into her life so easily, like a missing piece to the puzzle. She couldn't remember what she did in her spare time before him, it was just empty. Nothing.

"So we're gonna do combinations first. Then move on to defence. Okay?" Bellamy checked with her. She nodded in confirmation, tightening her ponytail.

Jones took a step towards her and on instinct, she took one back. Trying to forget about Bellamy lingering presence, she put on a brave face. She wanted to prove to him that she was a good student and that he was a good teacher. The blonde cadet went through the series of strikes. Nora had hesitated with the first few before getting her confidence back and throwing them with an added strength she had never used on Bellamy before.

She could feel a thin sheen of sweat cover her forehead and back as they moved through the different combinations, introducing leg kicks eventually. Jones was a good sport, silent and focussed. She could see why the pair of them were good friends. They were similar in character, with Bellamy being a bit more of a recluse sometimes.

"Good, good, now move on to defence." Pausing, he handed them some water before dropping down to rest on one of the disused pipes near the doors to Farm station. Nora copied his smile before lifting the bottom of her shirt to wipe at the sweat on her forehead.

Shirt back in place, she looked up to catch Bellamy's gaze on her body.

Her body had always been slim, the effects on not eating enough in the children's centre. But with their training sessions, she could feel herself filling out with muscles she never had before. It didn't hurt that her new toned body was being appreciated by Bellamy. She wouldn't embarrass him now though.

She would leave that to Jones, as the blonde cadet through his own sweaty spare t-shirt at him. "Eyes up top, cadet." Bellamy glared at him but the rosy cheeks gave him away.

Clearing his throat, he turned to them both. "Defence. It's gotta be unpredictable to be realistic. Go for it, Jones."

Nora's brain was wiped clean, eyes opened wide as Jones turned to her, chuckling to himself.

Her hazel eyes were trained on his movements, watching closely as he took one step towards her. Then another. She took one back, glancing at Bellamy quickly with her eyes wide.

Bellamy gave her a short nod, as if to say 'go on'. But inside, her heart was hammering against her chest and when she looked back, it wasn't Jones stood before her, it was Xavier.

"Come on." Their voices mingled together as her back hit the wall. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to rid the blonde man's face and focus on defending herself. Fight, fight, fight.

Opening her timid hazel eyes, she took in Jones' trepidation, his hesitant movements as he placed his hands either side of her head and caged her in.

' _Fight your fears...'_ Bellamy's voice came over her thoughts, fighting through her fears. Before she could allow her thoughts to take control, she knocked his arm from beside her head. While still gripping his arm, she twisted underneath and pressed the limb into his back, forcing his face into the wall.

With a grunt, Jones' cheek met the cold metal wall.

"Yep, that was good." He wheezed.

Blinking, she released his arm and stepped back as she heard Bellamy clap. "Again?"

"You ever thought about a career in the guard?" Jones joked, flexing his arm

Chuckling, she shook her head. "No thanks, not really my style."

They set up again, except this time Nora didn't let her thoughts to take over. She ignored Xavier, the way his cold hands felt on her skin and the way his beady eyes scanned her body. Instead, she repeated 'fight your fears' over and over in her brain until she had the advantage.

There were times were she felt like Jones' grip on her was too strong and she was gonner, but in those times, Bellamy coached her, advising her on how to escape the hold.

With each strike she felt more confident. Each time she managed to wiggle out and reverse the hold, she felt braver. She felt that fear slipping away into some deep dark place that she couldn't reach.

She never wanted to feel scared again. Never wanted to feel cornered like prey. She was a fighter. Her father had instilled that in her and she wasn't about to let that small piece she had left of him disappear.

Xavier would never get the best of her. She wouldn't let him take control. Especially not if Bellamy was there again. She remembered the look in his eyes, it was almost feral. His eyes were hard and cold as he stared at Xavier. He had gripped the shock-lash so tight she was so sure he was going to use it on the canteen worker. Never had she seen him so riled up or angry before.

"Okay, let's call it quits for today." Bellamy called out, seeing the sweat drip from both of them.

Hazel eyes met his dark ones, watching as Jones bumped his fist before nodding to her and patting her arm. "Keep it up and we'll make a cadet out of you yet." He joked before slipping away.

Chuckling, Nora dropped down to the floor. "I'm officially exhausted. But that was good and fun too."

"Thought it'd be something different to try. Don't want you getting too comfortable training with me."

She smiled. "You're a good teacher though. I can see why you're in the guard."

He made a gruff sound in the back of his throat as he dropped down beside her. "You're a good student. You feel more confident?"

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I think I could do some damage."

Bellamy raised a brow at her, "You wanna bet?" He copied her smirk. "Come on, hot shot. Time to show me what you've learnt from all these weeks of training."

"But I'm tried." She whined, "We've been here for hours and my arms are dead and—" Catching him off guard, mid-scoff, she grabbed his arm, twisting it round his back and forcing him to the floor. Struggling beneath her on his front, the cadet squirmed as she laughed.

Nora had successfully pinned him underneath her, with his arm locked behind his back as she sat on his back.

"I could easily get out this y'know?"

"Sure you can. Don't worry, I won't go telling people you got taken down by a girl again."

As she laughed her hold weakened and he yanked his arms free before rising up in a plank. Nora's eyes widened before standing up, to get out of his way. In one quick motion, Bellamy rose to his feet and spun round to grab her wrist, locking her arms tightly behind her. "Caught."

Ducking out from the hold, she spun and knocked his hands out the way. Grunting, with every strike she aimed, Bellamy dodged each one perfectly. "Come on, rookie."

Nora frowned and manoeuvred around him, trying to get a grip of him but also fight off his advances at the same time. It was like he was in her head, predicting every single strike she aimed.

Growling low in her chest, she grabbed his arm instead of blocking the strike and pulled it around his back. Pressing her knee into his back, she knocked him down to his knees and wrapped her other arm around his neck in a choke hold.

"How's that?"

"Go-ood." He wheezed. She quickly released her hold and dropped down next to him. "Student becomes the master."

Her laugh rang out through the building as she slumped down against the wall opposite him. But it didn't last long, a flash of light caught their gaze. "Who's there?! This area is closed off for a reason!"

"Oh shit." Bellamy grabbed his pack and swung it over his shoulders, as Nora looked wildly at him and around them. "Get up, we gotta go!" Reaching for her hand, he pulled her up and she had enough time to collect her things before bolting over the small deck, to the door that waited on the other side.

"I thought you said no one came here!" She hissed at him, he placed a hand on her back, urging her forward.

"It's waiting for repairs and it's closed off, why would they?"

" _Closed off for a reason_ , dumbass." She chuckled as Bellamy shut the door behind them. They ducked behind the door and he flipped the lock on it to stop the guard coming through. Nora looked up at him, to see the cadet looking half scared to death about being caught. "Didn't take you for a trespasser, Blake."

"I wasn't until I met you."

 **A/N: Oh you guys and your lovely reviews make me all so giddy. Glad you're loving this story. Yes it is a slow burn and no I can't wait until they get down to earth, cos I got big plans ;) Just curious, was there anything on the Ark you wanted to read more about? I'm all ears!**

 **I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter it a review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

The hallways on Mecha were quiet this evening. Another cadet stood around the corner on another night of duty. Bellamy stretched his neck and was itching to do a walking patrol. He hated being stuck in one place.

But Shumway had made the request, for him to be stationed near the kitchens of Mecha.

He didn't know why. He did know that he was being treated differently to the other cadets. Even Jones had noticed it. Shumway had been placing him on separate guard duty, training with tougher guards and was pushing him further than the others. He wondered if maybe he did it to make him a better guard, but he knew better than to be that naive. There was a reason behind it all.

Pacing up and down the hallway, he turned to catch sight of a shadow. A figure rounded the corner and when he caught his gaze. Bellamy stilled.

Xavier.

The canteen attendant let a small smirk pull the corner of his lips up. "Well if it isn't the nosy cadet. You dressing up as a guard again today?"

The cadet narrowed his eyes at the man. There was another cadet around the corner. He couldn't exactly mouth off and deck the guy. No matter how much he wanted to. Clenching his jaw, he tried to let it slide, tried to ignore him and give him a stern look instead.

"Hey, you seen Nora lately?" He asked, his smirk growing. Bellamy continued to glare at him. "She's been looking really good recently. Who am I kidding? Of course you've seen her." He scoffed. "All tight in the right places and—"

Before he could continue, Bellamy cut him off as he pressed him up against the wall, towering above him. Screw ignoring him anymore.

"Well you better enjoy the sight while it lasted because you aren't gonna go near Nora again." He grounds out, pressing his forearm against his throat. "You hear me?"

"What are you gonna do about it, cadet? Huh?" Xavier taunted him with a sick smirk.

The cadet pulled him back before he slammed him back into the wall, his head bouncing off the cool metal. "You got a real problem with listening to people." Xavier groaned and Bellamy smirked in satisfaction. "You aren't gonna go near her. If you do, I'll be coming after you." He launched a fist at his face. The younger man crumbled against the wall. "Don't look at her. Don't go near her. Don't touch her."

Bellamy flexed his hand as he pulled away before marching down the hallway. "Piece of shit."

His knuckles had clocked him right on her cheek bone. He could deal with a few bruised knuckle if it meant that Xavier would look worse for wear tomorrow.

* * *

Her face was beginning to ache from smiling so much.

The smile on her face hadn't moved since Bellamy stepped into the centre and began reading a brand new story to the kids. She stood in the distance, not wanting to distract them from their story. Not that it mattered, when Bellamy was in the room, the kids gravitated towards him like a magnet.

Bruised knuckles had caught her sight as soon as he raised the book up. His was untouched as he smiled and laughed with the kids. But where had those bruises come from? From training? No, he'd been in training for a while now and she'd never seen him with bruises anywhere before.

Had he been fighting?

She hoped he would have told her and confided in her. But maybe not. She wondered if he won the fight, if he were hurt anywhere else.

Jimmy and Kyra were glued to him as he spoke, his eyes and face moving expressively as the story reached its climax. They hung on his every word, eyes wide and full of wonder.

Gwen sidled up beside her and pulled her gaze off the young man. "Rations are in." She made a sour face.

"Bad?"

"Less than normal. There's something going on that they're not telling us."

"You reckon Abby would know?"

"Maybe."

"I can ask her, find out some more information."

"Could you? She has to know more."

"When they're eating, I'll go track her down." Gwen nodded before they both turned to look back over at Bellamy, who now had Jimmy climbing over his shoulders. The young boy flipped over his shoulder and the cadet caught him in his arms, not missing a beat. Jimmy burst out laughing in his arms and Nora felt her heart beat faster.

"He's a good guy."

"Yeah, he is." Nora hummed, a smile slipping onto her lips without knowing.

"You like him."

"Of course, he's my friend."

"No, you _like_ him, like really like him." Nora turned to see Gwen wear a knowing smirk. "You can tell me."

Gulping the lump in her throat, Nora turned back to look at the children and Bellamy. "He's my friend. A good one at that. They're few and far between up here."

"Shame to waste such a fine specimen." Nora shot the older woman a look. "Float me for noticing good looks when I see them." She raised her hands up in defence before nudging the redhead. Nora's eyes flickered around Gwen's face, thoughts flying around her head. "Take a chance, you might just be surprised."

"Surprised by what?"

Bellamy's voice surprised them both as he snuck up on the pair. The women turned to see the cadet standing before them with a wide smile. He left behind the kids, who were now running around and chatting loudly to each other.

"J-Just, uh, surprised by..."

"The kids, and how loud you made them. Great job, you idiot." Nora quipped, smacking him on the arm.

"What can I say? They love me."

"It's like you slipped them sugar." She shook her head, her smiling never shifting.

Beside the pair, Gwen watched them closely. The young adults exchanged words, joking with each other, both wearing wide smiles. She knew she was right about the redhead. She did like Bellamy. It was obvious to her, maybe because she got to know the redhead like a daughter. The older woman had taken her under her wing when she came to the centre aged 13. Nora had been glued to her side, feeling safe with the woman. As years passed, they had grown closer, Nora confiding in Gwen for almost everything and the older woman turning to the redhead for support in moments of weakness.

Nora deserved to find happiness, Gwen believed. She had given her all to the children and the centre, put them before herself so often that she needed to enjoy life for herself more.

Bellamy made her happy, that much was obvious, the pairing having bonded quickly.

A small hand tugging on hers pulled her out of her thoughts and all three adults turned to a pouting Kyra. "I'm hungry."

"I'll serve us up some lunch, don't you worry your little belly." Gwen squeezed the young girls hand.

The 6 year old turned to the cadet and smiled coyly. "Thank you for reading to us, Bellamy. Even if it was about dinosaurs." The cadet stifled a laugh, he knew it wasn't exactly her favourite pick. She wrapped her arms around his lower half in a hug. Bellamy bent down and hugged her properly.

Gwen caught the smile that Nora wore as she watched the pair.

"I'll see you soon, kiddo." Bellamy promised before the young girl skipped off to tell everyone else they were going to eat.

"I'll, uh, head to medical, G."

"Medical?"

Nora caught Bellamy's look of concern. "Just need something for the kids."

He nodded slowly, "I'll walk you there."

"Have fun, kids!" Gwen called from the centre and Nora shot her a glare.

"Something wrong with one of the kids?"

"There's always something." Nora replied as they walked side by side to Medical. "Jupe has a few breathing issues. He's 3 so he doesn't understand why and neither do we really."

"He's so young." Bellamy murmured. "They're all so young. But they just, they're not like kids."

"I know what you mean. I've always thought it was because of what they had seen and been through. It aged them. They had to grow up quicker."

"Yeah." Bellamy trailed off, his mind wandering. Nora noticed his eyes drifting and thinking about something else. Being naturally nosy, she wanted to know what he was thinking about, what made him space out so much.

Looking up, she spotted the growing queue waiting outside of medical and winced. "I'll, uh, catch you sometime soon?"

Frowning, she nodded. "Yeah, sure. The kids will probably want another story."

The smile returned to his face and she relaxed. "I won't let them down." With a short nod, she watched as he turned and walked away. Turning back to medical, she slipped to the front of the queue awkwardly before slipping inside. The redhead spotted Abby immediately. Catching her eye was easier said than done, the woman was being called from bench to bench to help assist on check ups.

Nora waited in a quiet corner, making sure she never lost sight of Abby. Many around her were coughing and wheezing, the same symptoms that Jupe was suffering from.

Finally, she looked over and caught sight of the redhead. Nodding to her, the doctor held up one finger – "one minute".

As promised, the mother walked over to greet the redhead with a tired smile. Nora noticed the familiar chain with a wedding band round her neck, her husband's ring. She remembered that day, when news had spread of Jake being floated. He was a good man, and it had left many people confused.

"What can I do for you?"

"Jupe's not doing so good again. I was wondering if you had something that could help him breathe better?"

A sad smile appeared on the older woman's face before she beckoned her over to a private corner. She sat down on a bench as Abby lifted her torch up and Nora opened her mouth. They passed through the medical check up routine like normal, like they always had, to keep up appearances. "One dose each night will help his lungs and hopefully soothe them." Abby murmured to her, checking her pupils and then ears.

"Thanks." The redhead murmured. "So are they all here because of oxygen?"

Abby made a face, one of conflict and pain. "They all have similar symptoms to Jupe, yes."

Nora nodded, "Do you know what's happening?" The doctor met her gaze and she knew instantly that she did know. "Our rations have steadily been depleting these past couple months, I know something's going on."

"I'm sure they'll pick up again soon. Sometimes things can get a bit tight around here."

"So they're struggling?"

Abby made a face again. "I can't discuss this with you, Nora."

"Is it going to get worse?"

The doctor paused in her checks. "I hope not. But there's a chance Mecha and Farm Station could take the brunt of it all."

"While Shumway sits happy in Alpha." Nora rolled her eyes.

Abby placed her fingers the redhead's chin and lifted it up to make her look at her. "Do not get into this. You... Just don't get involved."

"But those kids-"

"Will be fine with me looking out for them up here too. You bring in Jupe the minute he gets any worse." Nora solemnly nods, staring at Abby as she moved over to the cupboard to write her out a prescription on her medical chart and passing her a small bottle.

"Thanks." Nora gave her a smile and the doctor squeezed her shoulder as she rose to leave. If Jupe got any worse over the next few days, she would bring him in to see Abby, she couldn't lose another child. She remembered when they lost Annie, a full of life 6 year old, who had died of malnutrition because their ration supply was so short. It had been a year since then and the influx of kids in the centre had taken its toll on them all. Especially Annie.

Swallowing back her thoughts, she refused to lose another kid to the Ark.

As she looked up to dodge an oncoming person in the hallway, she stepped to the side and caught sight of the man who made her skin tingle.

Xavier.

A frown pulled her brow as she looked at him, noticed his dark, bruised cheek and slightly swollen eye. His cold eyes glared at her before looking away. What had happened to him? Not that she particularly cared about the guy. Or at all.

The redhead remembered seeing Bellamy's bruised knuckles this morning. Was Xavier's face was the reason for that? Her mind was in a jumble as she walked back to the centre. Questions of why he would do that. He was trying to protect her, she knew it and he had even said he would. But she never thought he would go that far as to go after the man who had been leering after her for weeks on end.

She didn't think he would, but he had.

A soft smile tugged on her lips as she slipped through the centre doors. Jimmy ran up to her excitedly, Kyra hot on his tail. "Is Bellamy coming back tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, bud. He'll be back soon though, don't worry."

"Can I pick the story next time? Jimmy and the boys did today. It was about how these dragons-"

"Dinosaurs!"

"Fiiiiine. These _dinosaurs_ that ruled the world once." She frowned, the girl loved hearing stories about space and the moon. Not exactly dinosaurs.

"I'm sure if you ask Bellamy nicely, he will let you."

Jimmy groaned in response before they tottered back to their food. She passed Gwen and gave her the medicine for Jupe before tidying up in the small kitchen. She'd make sure to ask Bellamy about why he turned Xavier into a punching bag. If anything, to confirm her thoughts about why he had taken the risk. She was learning how to defend herself. She would soon be more than capable of handling him the next time he stepped up to her.

But after what she had seen today, she couldn't see Xavier coming anywhere near her.


	11. Chapter 10

With each day that passed, their training progressed. Nora grew even more confident with her strikes and her ability to be able to take someone down, and cause some damage too. She noticed a change in her body as well, muscles filling out her skin and toning her curves. The additional muscles helped her not look so starved.

Bellamy would often rip open a ration pack to share after training sometimes. Nora would later return the favour and steal a couple from the kitchens. He would shake his head disapprovingly, while pretending to never see her do it.

Bellamy had been quite secretive over the past couple of months, there was something happening at home and the nosy side of her wanted to know more. She had always just shrugged it off, everyone had their secrets. There was nothing wrong with that.

She hadn't seen Xavier since passing him in the hallway, which she was grateful for. She half wondered if he had stopped working in the kitchens. Gwen was still picking up the ration packs, while the redhead made the odd trip out to grab some additional "free" rations for the kids.

They were growing and hungry, Nora and Gwen both wanted them to have the best start in life. Which meant putting their life at risk for theirs. It was all worth it though, especially when she found out one of them had learnt a new word, or learnt to sing a new song. They were like proud sisters.

Kyra's reading was coming along brilliantly, and Jimmy was paying attention to stories now that Bellamy was reading in the centre more and more. She had never seen the younger boy so enraptured by someone before. He looked up to the cadet, and Bellamy treated the younger boy like a little brother.

Nora had always wanted a sibling, someone to share memories with and laugh and cry with. At the centre, she got exactly that; a family.

Bellamy was brilliant with them, so natural and at ease with the younger children. She had wondered if he saw himself having kids in the future then shook the silly idea out of her head before she had a chance to think harder.

Turning back to preparing their lunch rations, she pushed the idea of Bellamy and a family out of her head completely and then shut and locked the door on it.

* * *

He was happy to see the door of the cadet training facilities. Shumway had been extra hard on him today, pushed him to his limit. He was exhausted. In an ideal world, he would have pushed back against the guard.

But he couldn't do that.

His mom would be disappointed in him if he got let go from the guard. She had worked so hard on getting him onto the program that he couldn't just throw that all away now.

Bellamy thought back to what his mom had gone through just to get a letter of recommendation from Inspector Grus and his body shuddered. He never wanted to think of his mother and what she went through.

He remembered the chubby guard so well, when he came to the door under a "surprise inspection" when really, all he wanted was to cop a quick feel while on duty. His mind had been in a muddle in that moment, half of his mother being degraded and half on Octavia hidden under the floor and the toggle on her dress that was caught in the flooring. To save her, he had made a fool of himself and he'd do it again and again if it came down to it.

His sister, his responsibility. He would make sure that Octavia got to see a moon rise one day. His mother, well he was sure that she would keep O locked up forever, just to keep her a secret.

The cadet knew his mom would go out immediately after he got back. Even if she was messing around with one of the guards, she always made sure someone was with O.

Knocking him out of his thoughts, the cadet was shoved to the side by his shoulder. "Watch where you're going." he growled, rolling his shoulders before looking up. His dark brown eyes found a new guard, Devin, he was a cadet from the last program.

"You giving me orders, cadet?" Chuckling, Devin stepped towards him and levelled his stare. "Just 'cos you got a letter of recommendation from Grus, don't go thinking you're anything special and can go spoutin' orders around, Blake. You're just a cdet. You've got no authority over me."

"I never said-"

"Oh I know about the special little letter. Heard your mom put in a _real_ good word in for you." His dirty chuckle rang through Bellamy's hears and he saw red. Clenching his jaw, his fingers curled into a fist immediately. "That get you mad, huh? And you can't even do a single thing." Devin took one step closer to him.

Closely his eyes briefly, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his anger inside of him for too long. "Don't fucking tempt me." Devin had been another thorn in his side, pushing and prodding the cadet, like a lion in a cage. Slipping him stiff shots in training, if there was the opportunity, Devin would take it.

"Or what? You can't do shit, Blake. You touch me and you're off the program, just like that." Devin clicked his fingers before giving Bellamy a small shove as his back met the wall. "So give me the honour, Blake." He ground out through his teeth.

Bellamy could feel his fist growing tighter and tighter, his top lip curling as he stared into the guard. "Don't talk about my mother again, or I'll make you regret it."

Chuckling, Devin reached forward and grabbed the collar of Bellamy's shirt. Their eyes met in a cold glare, both of them with their lips pressed together in a tight line and their shoulder squared ready to attack. Before the guard could open his mouth to speak, a voice called out from the empty hallway.

"Hey!" They both turned to the voice, Bellamy saw Devin roll his eyes at the petite redhead. Strolling up to the pair, she pushed on Devin's shoulder and knocked him back a step."Watch where you put your hands, Devin. Someone could think you're assaulting _another_ guard." Scoffing, the man took a step back from the cadet and one towards the girl. Bellamy watched on with a crumpled, confused brow. "Oh, you thought I'd forget about that? No chance."

"Nice try, Nora, but are you forgetting that I've got Shumway on my side?"

"Nope." At the mere mention of Shumway, Bellamy noticed how her eyes flinched. But she carried it off like nothing was wrong. "But I think you're forgetting that I've got Abby Griffin on mine, who, oh, just so happens to be a member of the council. Something Shumway wouldn't know anything about." Nora cocked a brow, her face impassive and her words dry and sarcastic. Devin curled his lip at her. "I wouldn't want that to be your third strike now."

Clenching his jaw tightly, the older guard turned to Bellamy, "you better watch yourself, cadet." Without another word or glance to the redhead, he stalked off, his face full of thunder and ready to unleash on the next unsuspecting person.

"You've got a few enemies, haven't you?"

"More like dirt on a lot of people." Nora smiled up at him. "It comes in handy from time to time."

"I can see that and how does Abby feel about you using her name as a bargaining chip."

Shrugging, Nora took a step closer, mirroring him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She's pretty cool about it. If I ever need someone to back me up, she knows she's that person for me."

Bellamy nodded before scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks... for that."

"Call it even. I mean, after what you did to Xavier, it's the least I can do."

His head snapped up, his jaw slack. "You-"

"I pieced it together. Xavier didn't look too good when I passed him and you have the knuckles to match."

The man before her was silent, blindly flexing his knuckles. "He deserved it."

"Yeah, he did."

"He stayed away from you since then?" Bellamy set a searing gaze on her and she nodded, a smile creeping its way onto her lips. "Good."

"Good." She agreed. "Now come on, I'm starving and we're gonna miss the moonrise." She groaned, leading the way to the kitchen. He followed behind her with a smirk, rolling up his sleeves to the elbow and falling into step beside her.

Queuing up, he watched as she bounced on her toes waiting. She pulled out a ration chip from her pocket and handed it over the counter. The kitchen server momentarily abandoned the smaller rations at the front, only to return seconds later with a packet from the side. She gave Nora a bored look, before the redhead bounced to the side with a quick 'thanks'.

Bellamy stepped into her place and furrowed his brow at her when Nora stepped closer to him, leaning into his side. Handing over his ration chip, the woman looked at it quickly before stepping away from the counter. Nora smiled at him, a twinkle in her eyes and in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment, she had reached behind the counter for one of the smaller packets and slid it into her jacket. All the while not moving from her spot beside him.

The cadet watched her, speechless, eyes wide. He could feel her body as it pressed into his side, her bright smile as she looked up at him. He hated to admit how good it felt to have her body pressed into his, her slim figure melting into him.

Someone cleared their throat in front of them and Bellamy snapped back from his daze. He looked up to find the server with a less than patient look on her face. Snatching his ration pack with a 'thanks', Nora gave him a wink and wicked smile as she led the way out of the kitchens.

Shaking his head, he followed her out the door with a smile. "It's worrying how easy you made that look." Bellamy spoke once they were out of earshot.

"I got alotta practice under my belt."

He scoffed, "I'm sure you do." The cadet hooked an arm around her shoulder and steered her in the direction of the spot he always went to watch the moonrise. The bridge was desolate as always, the wide expanse of glass before them creating the ultimate sight to behold. Dropping down to the ground, Nora pulled out the ration pack stolen and placed it between them. The redhead settled back against the wall and stretched her legs out before her.

Bellamy watched her, so carefree and relaxed in her actions. She seemed so different to the girl he had bumped into all those months ago.

"Maybe I'll teach you one day."

"Teach me what?"

"How to steal and get away with it." The smirk she wore was devious and silly at the same time. A laugh bubbled in his throat. "It comes in handy."

"I'll bet. They still reducing rations?"

Her smile disappeared instantly and she turned back to her ration pack, tearing it open with a sour look. "Not as much right now. It's sort of evened out. It's not as much as it used to be though." The redhead picked at the ration before breaking a bit off and eating it. "How's training going? Shumway still in your face?"

She deflected the conversation perfectly. He had noticed her do it sometimes, not wanting to dwell on the kids; he knew it got her down as there wasn't much she could do to help.

Humouring her, Bellamy tore at his packet and answered. "Always. I don't know what it is about me that's got him kicking my ass."

"Maybe he wants to make you better." Her comment was met with silence. Turning to him, Nora caught his bemused look and laughed. "Yeah, okay, maybe that was a stretch. Maybe he just hates you."

"That's more like it." Taking a big bite, he chewed and tried to ignore the lacklustre taste. "Guards, they talk. He's probably heard about the letter of recommendation I got." He took in her quizzical look and briefly explained the process to her. "...and my mom got a guard to put one in specifically for me."

She frowned, with a mouth full. "But how did she manage that? Is she close-" His jaw clenched automatically, remembering the guard's face. "Oh." Nora mumbled, figuring it out for herself clearly. "Sorry."

Flexing his shoulders, he tried to rid the tension. Knots settled into his shoulders and his neck was tight, the image of his mother not fleeing from his mind like he wished it to. The things she had done for him, what she had been put through. He had never wanted her to do that. He had never wanted to be a guard, but she had wanted the best for him.

Maybe in the midst of it she wanted someone on the inside circle to help protect Octavia and herself too. But deep down, he knew his mother wanted him to have a good future.

She had paid the ultimate sacrifice for it.

A small hand settled on his shoulder, giving the muscle a squeeze and the visions drifted away. "We don't have to talk about that." The petite woman squeezed the muscle again, her thumb rubbing a patch on his t-shirt.

"Tell me about your week."

His request was soft, not intrusive and he received a smile from the woman instantly. Slowly, her hand drifted from his shoulder as she launched into telling him what had happened in the centre recently.

There was no talk of rations, or Shumway, or responsibilities. It was light and carefree. It was how a conversation was meant to be for two young adults, with no mentions of the stress from looking after those who depended on them, no worry or dread. It was just them.

Every time she sent a smile in his direction, a different thought or worry would melt away. Nora was excellent at the art of distraction. I suppose she had to be with the kids. But with him, it was just what he needed in that moment and she knew that.

 **A/N: I love reading what you guys think of this story, so thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review and put a big smile on my face. I'm enjoying building these two up slowly but I also really just can't wait til we get on the ground. Seriously. But I don't know how many more chapters it'll be until then. I promise not to make you wait too long! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Nora held onto Kyra's hand, giving it a subtle squeeze every now and again. The pair took up the back of the crowd as they walked through the hallways of the Ark. They were going on a special treat tonight to see the moon rise.

The redhead's eyes were counting the heads at every moment to make sure she never lost sight of a child. Gwen took the front spot, glancing over the crowd every so often. Jimmy was bouncing on his heels in front of Nora as they went.

The boy's eyes were wide as saucers at every turn, taking in the sight of space at every opportunity. He turned sharply to Nora when they paused at the entry way to the viewing platform. "Will Bellamy be here?"

She hadn't seen the man in a couple of days due to the business of the centre. One of the kids hadn't been feeling well and another was having problems with his sight. She knew it was happening slowly; oxygen depletion. She had gone to enough science lessons to know the signs.

The children's centre was also seeing reduced rations this month. This meant that once again, the children took priority and got as close to full rations as possible, while herself and Gwen took a cut.

The redhead didn't feel as bouncy as usual, that was for sure. Her energy wasn't at its peak and she didn't feel like training at all. Gwen and she were both tired, taking turns to stay up with those who were unwell and missing out on sleep in the process.

Rubbing a hand over her eyes, she saw the queue move forward as the doors to the platform opened with a beep. Jimmy stared up at her with those golden doe eyes of his and she forced a smile. "I'm not sure, I haven't seen him lately."

"Will he come to read to us again soon?" Kyra asked, walking forward.

"You'll have to ask him if we see him."

"I miss his stories." She mumbled and Jimmy silently agreed.

"I know, me too, Ky."

Bellamy hadn't been by the centre in a week or so. Last time they had seen each other he had said there had been trouble at home and she hadn't poached the subject any further. She never wanted to intrude on his home life. That was his business.

Nora knew he lived with his mother; he never spoke of his dad. She half wondered what happened to him, who he was and why Bellamy never spoke about him. She could speak about her dad for days and never tire of the stories from her childhood with him. But it occurred to her that maybe his relationship with his dad wasn't like hers was.

The bright light from space illuminated the room as they wandered inside and Jimmy's eyes scanned the room immediately for the taller man. It was plain to see that the younger boy looked up to the man like an older brother, something no one had on the Ark.

"Bellamy!"

Before she had the chance to look up to see him, the young boy yelled and went to sprint off, but Nora held him back by the shoulder. "Woah, there. Don't run through the crowds, mister." She gave him a stern look. "Ask politely if he is free to talk, he is working, remember."

Jimmy nodded excitedly, bouncing on the heels of his feet before slipping the crowds to the cadet, with Kyra following hot on his tail behind him. A smile touched her lips at the pair of them, watching carefully as they slipped through the crowd to meet Bellamy Blake.

The cadet was good natured by the way he bent down to see them, giving Jimmy's hair a ruffle and them both a wide smile. Their mouths moved at a mile a minute, talking animatedly at the man and Nora felt her smile grow bigger. She was proud of the two youngsters; they were good kids, well behaved too.

Bellamy sent her a smile; he looked tired too, like he could do with a break. A nosy part of her crept up and wondered if anything had happened at home or maybe it was the guard. Had he had problems with Devin again?

She made a brief head count of the kids quickly, sharing a thumbs up with Gwen before looking back over at where Bellamy, Jimmy and Kyra chatted. Her smile faded though, when she saw the looming figure of Shumway growing closer to the threesome.

Without a second thought, she squeezed past people and strode towards them. Nora's protectiveness surged when the kids were involved, especially Jimmy and Kyra.

"Cadet Blake, may I remind you that you _are_ working tonight." As Nora stepped up to the threesome, catching the guards words with distain. Her hands curved around their small shoulders, immediately feeling better that she was there to guard them.

"Yes, sir." Bellamy answered back with a monotonous voice. Nora watched as he stood in front of herself, Jimmy and Kyra, shielding them from Shumway's prying eyes. The guard looked at the three of them with narrowed eyes and curled lip.

Nora shot him a challenging look, with a glare of her own.

"Miss Thorn. Long time, no see." A cocky smirk appeared on his face but Nora remained un-phased.

"Not long enough apparently." Her pale face was impassive as she looked on at the older man.

Shumway's smirk grew wider before sparing a look at Jimmy and Kyra beside her. Instinctively, she pushed them behind her out of sight and stood up beside Bellamy. Their shoulders brushed as they blocked the guards view of the younger two.

Nora felt a surge of strength from the cadet as Shumway gave her a look that she couldn't decipher. He still looked like his cocky self, but something was off in his eyes, as if he were scrutinising the pair and their behaviour, piecing together pieces of a puzzle.

"Get back to work, cadet. I don't need to tell you what happens when you disobey an order."

"Yes, sir." Bellamy answered without a thought. He spoke the words like he had spoken them a thousand times before. Turning back to the younger two, Nora felt a small arm wrap around her midsection and looked down to find Kyra frowning up at her. She always worried, far too much for a girl her age.

Snaking her arm around her shoulder, she gave it a squeeze and offered the girl a smile.

"He really is an ass."

Nora's mouth dropped open. No words were spoken as her eyes went as wide as saucers.

A snicker was heard to her side and she turned sharply to see Bellamy covering his laugh. Sucking his lips in, he tried not to smile but it was useless. The woman quickly slapped him on the chest with the back of her hand to quiet him.

But still, he chuckled silently.

"Where did you learn that word, Jimmy?"

"Bellamy taught me."

Once again, the woman turned to the cadet but this time with a horrified look on her face.

"Hey! Woah, man, it was an accident. I didn't _teach_ you it." Bellamy corrected him, giving him a gentle but serious look. Jimmy bounced on his toes, avoiding Nora's gaze.

She slapped him on the chest again. "What were you doing saying it around him in the first place?!"

"I slipped up!"

"You don't slip up!"

"He said that guard was an _ass_." Jimmy explained, just trying to be helpful in the situation.

Nora shook her head at the cadet. "Unbelievable."

* * *

Huddled around the middle, the kids watched the moonrise as if they had never seen it before. Their eyes were wide, mouths parted slightly. Nora hung back to the side, watching them with a smile on her lips.

From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a figure moving closer to her. Looking over, the redhead found Bellamy. They stood facing out to the crowd with their shoulders brushing.

"This must be your rowdiest bunch you've ever had in here."

"You got that right." He joked back, watching the almost silent children and the other bored cadet on shift. "You doing good?"

"Been better. You?"

He shrugged, "Been better."

"I can't believe you taught him the word 'ass'."

"It was an honest mistake." Bellamy did his best to hold back the chuckle. "Promise not to teach him 'shit'. Although I would have thought you would have slipped up on that one by now."

"There has been multiple close calls, trust me."

"You wanna pick up your training again soon?" He asked, his eyes firmly on the doors and people walking in and out.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Give it a week though. Maddox isn't getting any better, Abby thinks he'll lose his sight next. The kids know something is up too."

"I'm sorry." For the first time, he looked over to meet her sad golden eyes. He wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her. She didn't cry though, she just looked helpless. "I'll try and stop by tomorrow to read to them."

His words were enough to put a smile on her face. "Thanks, they'd love that." He nodded, giving her a soft smile. "You better get back to work before Shumway catches you talking to me."

"Right." He offered her a smile and nod, before briefly patting her on her leg. "I'll catch you later." Bellamy made his way over to the other side of the room, passing Jimmy on the way and ruffling his hair with a grin.

Jimmy adored Bellamy. He was the older brother he never had, but also the father figure he never had either. The cadet didn't know that though. Nora didn't think he understood the reason why Jimmy wanted to see him so often and would keep that to herself for now. She didn't think she had any reason to worry either; Bellamy wouldn't let him down.

The next day, that thought was confirmed. When she returned from collecting new clothes from good will, she was met with the sight of Bellamy on the floor, surrounded by the kids as he read to them. He made the most expressive faces sometimes as he read and the kids ate it all up. Jimmy was by his side as always, hanging off his every word.

She knew in that moment that she was right about Bellamy. He wouldn't disappoint these kids or let them down in any way.

"Would ya look at that?"

Gwen's voice broke her from her thoughts as she turned to look at the older woman. "What?"

"You've gone all googly eyed again."

Groaning, Nora took off for the storage closet, neatly folding and storing the clothes away by age. "I am not. I was merely looking on at the sight of quiet children."

"Embrace it while it lasts. The minute that man leaves, they'll be running all over the place again."

"Maybe we should ask him to move in." Nora joked with a snort, packing the last item away.

"Oh, I bet you'd love that."

The redhead turned back to the woman to see a wide smirk on her lips. "Really?"

"Okay, fine I'll stop." She gave in, raising her hands in defeat.

"How's Maddox doing?"

"He's with Abbey now. He's having meds by a drip to help."

Nora nodded, before the pair slowly walked back into the main room to see Bellamy ending the story animatedly. The eleven small children who surrounded him squealed in excitement before piling onto the cadet. A smile slipped back onto her lips as he laughed along with them.

"Roar!" The sudden noise made their squeals of delight louder as he lurched up, with Jimmy over his shoulder and ran around in circles. Mid-run, Bellamy's dark brown eyes met hers and he gave her a wickedly charming smile. Dropping Jimmy down onto his feet, he lowered down to the kids' level, whispering something to them.

Seconds later, they let out yells as they surged towards Nora and Gwen with bright gleaming smiles on every one of their faces. Their hands reached out to tickle the pair.

Nora couldn't remember the last time she had seen all the kids playing together so happily. Through all the crappy, awful things that were happening on the Ark, these kids were still little balls of sunshine.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist suddenly. Before she could protest, she was lifted onto a shoulder and flew through the room. Bellamy. Reaching for something to hold, she grabbed the back of his shirt that her eyes were level with. His hands held her legs to his chest tightly and when he ran faster around the room, she screamed. The kids ran along behind them chasing the pair and Nora gripped Bellamy tighter. "You ass." She muttered to only him and he just laughed a little bit louder.

The kids had never been happier and neither had she.

 **A/N: I feel like we need a bit of happiness for these two, they deserve it. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying reading more about their time on the Ark. I feel that we never got to see enough of it for the 100 really, except for flashbacks of them.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, love hearing what you guys think! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

"Ah, shit."

A dot of blood bubbled out of her skin. Without a second thought, the redhead popped her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. Resting on her knees lay the source of her pain; a needle, laced with a piece of thread and a kids padded bomber jacket.

The badge of the moon stared back at her, reminding her to keep going but it wasn't easy.

Sewing wasn't a skill of hers. The evidence was in her bleeding finger.

In just a few days, it would be Jimmy's birthday. Nora had recently managed to snag the kids jacket from goodwill, it was a dark shade of green and probably a bit oversized for the young boy, but it would last him for a couple of years.

She just wished she had paid more attention to Gwen when she had patched up the kids clothes.

Groaning loudly, she blew the hair out of her face and leaned back against the wall. This was hopeless. By the time she was finishing attempting to sew the badge onto the shoulder, it would look like a disaster.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden voice shocked her, her neck snapping up and eyes bright and wide. Her whole body relaxed when she saw the familiar face of Bellamy Blake in front of her.

"Failing. That's what I'm doing." A laugh bubbled out of him as he crouched down to her level to take a closer look. "It's Jimmy's birthday in a couple of days and he needs a new jacket, loves the moon and I thought this would be perfect." A smile touched her lips, looking at the badge of the moon, the craters visible on the grey fabric. "But I forgot that I can't sew for shit."

"Yeah, it doesn't look too good."

Nora sent the man a glare, her eyes narrowed. "I'm trying! I just want it to be perfect."

Bellamy stared down at the jacket, his eyes scrutinising her sewing abilities. Or lack of.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Not exactly the right time, but yeah, go on." She waved her hand at him.

"My mom taught me how to sew."

Nora's eyes opened wider than saucers and her mouth parted slowly. "I've never been so happy to be your friend."

Bellamy's laugh warmed her to the core; it was starting to have that effect on her more regularly now. "Yeah, just don't go around telling people, alright?"

"Secret is safe with me. Now, please help me?" Frowning softly, her bottom lip stuck out as she held out her awful attempt at sewing.

"You'll need better thread than that. Come on." Holding out his hand to her, she immediately placed hers in his larger one and he pulled her up to standing. With the jacket bundled up in her arms, Bellamy led the way to his home, explaining his mother had supplies he could use.

Nora waited back around the corner, as she found out pretty quickly that his mother didn't like Bellamy bringing her by. She wasn't exactly sure why she didn't, maybe she just didn't like Nora?

The cadet appeared minutes later with a wolfish grin and a small parcel in hand. "Let's get to work." They found a quiet, secluded spot on Mecha, with a wide window before them and the stars shining light in.

Sitting beside him, Nora's eyes stayed glued to his nimble fingers as he showed her how to sew neatly around the badge. Weaving in and out of the fabric, she was amazed how easy he made it look. Passing the jacket over the Nora, she made an attempt and discovered it really wasn't that easy of a technique. Her brow line creased heavily as she concentrated on the needle and thread. In the end, it didn't turn out as bad as she thought it might.

Coyly, she reached into her own pocket to pull out another badge, this one of a collection of stars and a spaceship. This badge was considerably aged, the discolouration proof of that. Nora had planned for it to go on the opposite shoulder.

Bellamy just rolled his eyes at her, a smile pulling at his lips. "You start this one off, like I showed you." She tried to do just that, but cursed loudly when she pricked her finger again. Sucking her finger, Bellamy took over and helped her around the frayed edge before handing it over again.

"We should sew up your combats next." Warmth radiated through her body and she looked down to find the source of the heat; Bellamy's hand over the biggest rip on her knee.

Nora shrugged it off and returned to her sewing, trying not to think too much about how nice his touch felt. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll wait for the next pair to come through goodwill or one day make it to repairing them."

Bellamy wanted to question that, but upon closer inspection, he knew they really were beyond repair. He could always try putting patches of fabric over the rips, but they wouldn't hold.

When the second badge was finally secured into place, Nora turned to Bellamy with the brightest grin. Her fingers ran over the moon badge, the black stitching almost invisible against the fabric. "It's perfect!" Leaning over, she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She murmured in his ear, as his own arms wrapped around her waist.

She never noticed her body relaxed into his with a deep breath, her muscles melting into him. But Bellamy did. She could feel his fingers flexing around her middle though.

Nora's body slowly slid back down to the spot beside him, a coy smile settling onto her lips as she looked up at him. "You're welcome, Nor." He returned her gaze with a warm smile.

Reaching over, he pulled her into his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The pair relaxed back against the wall as Nora ran her fingers over the stitch work of the jacket again, marvelling at their work.

"Now I gotta figure out what to get the little guy."

"He's turning 9 and he loves space. But seeing you would be enough for him."

"He's a good kid."

"He is. He's the best kid. So smiley and happy all the time, and when you think what he's gone through, losing both his parents at such a young age, it's incredible to see how far he's come."

Bellamy watched as the soft smile touched her lips, lingering there. "Most of that is because you." he squeezed her shoulder and her head cowered lower, but he caught the smile.

"Nah, it's all him." She turned to look up at him with shining eyes.

/

The squealing of the kids could be heard from outside the centre. Nora had been woken up early this morning by an excitable Jimmy who was turning 9 today. Birthdays were always celebrated in the centre, they couldn't go ignored.

The redhead bubbled with excitement as she handed over Jimmy's first present that morning. The boy had ripped into the paper to find the forest green bomber jacket, "woah". His eyes were wide like saucers, his small fingers touching the badges on each shoulder. "I love it!" He threw it on quickly; it was a little larger but he would grow into it quickly and it would keep him warm. "Thank you, Nora." Skinny arms wrapped around her neck and she gave the boy a squeeze.

She imagined this was what it felt like to have a little brother. Feeling a bubble of warmth and happiness rising up and consuming her, just because of the smile he wore as he spun around in his new jacket.

The kids seemed to have limitless amounts of energy that day, and Gwen and Nora had never been happier to have help in the form of a few volunteers from the Ark. Together they sang happy birthday to the smiling boy, with the other kids joining in and shouting as loud as they could. He was 9 years old and one little fighter. He would now go to more classes, including beginners earth skills, science lessons, etc.

A knock on the door stilled Nora and her eyes scanned the room, expecting no visitors today and pray it wasn't another random inspection to ruin the day. Opening the door tentatively, her whole body relaxed when she saw Bellamy's smiling face. "Where's the birthday boy?"

Returning his smile, she opened the door further to see Bellamy decked out in his cadet uniform. As the man stepped in, she couldn't help but appreciate the tight uniform on the back, her eyes naturally scanning him.

"Bellamy!"

The small voice shocked her to look up and she found Gwen smirking coyly to the side. Rolling her eyes she stood by as Jimmy gave Bellamy the biggest hug imaginable.

"You made it!"

"Of course, bud. I wouldn't miss giving the newest cadet a personal tour of the Ark."

Bending down, the dark haired cadet was at Jimmy's height as the boy looked at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yep, a special birthday tour just for you." Bellamy winked at him. "Just need to formally induct you first." Reaching into his pocket, Bellamy pulled out a sewn badge. It was a long strip, one the cadets had on their arms to represent their rank in the guard. "If you ask Nora, I'm sure she'll sew it on for you."

The redhead's jaw dropped and she sent a glare to the man as he stifled his laugh. "I'll do it later, J-man."

"Can I go now?!" His head swung between Bellamy and Nora, the redhead cast a look over to Gwen who just nodded. The rest of the children had returned to playing loudly, running around the centre. They would do quiet time soon, to calm them down anyway.

"Yes, you can, birthday boy." Nora ruffled his hair, as Jimmy gripped the cadet rank strip tightly in his fist. "Just make sure he's back before guard rounds?" Her brows knitted together and he nodded, understanding that she didn't want Jimmy anywhere near Shumway again after their last run in.

"Why don't you come with us?" Bellamy asked, standing up to his full height and reaching to open the door.

"Yeah!" Smiling at the little boy's excitement, Nora shook her head. She wanted them to have this time together. Jimmy look up so much to Bellamy that was it was nice for them to have quality time to bond. "Please!" The 9 year old begged and pulled on her hand. Bellamy cocked his head at her with a smile, nodding his head to the door.

Nora squeezed her lips together before agreeing. "Okay, But you two walk ahead." She said to Bellamy, who nodded and opened the door for the redhead and the younger boy. Jimmy bounced through the doors and Nora could see, from walking behind the pair, that the young boy had copied Bellamy's stance, emulating the older man.

It was times like this that she wished they had cameras on the Ark. They had them on Earth and some had even made it to space, but she didn't have any photos of her own. The way Jimmy looked up to Bellamy was heart warming and a moment she didn't soon want to forget.

Nora shadowed their movements, not hearing exact words but occasionally hearing Jimmy let out the occasional 'woah'. They passed by window after window, showing the stars, bits of the moon and other parts of the Ark. At one point, the boy had pressed himself up against the glass, with Bellamy grinning and looking over at the redhead, who was smiling on. She seemed to have a permanent smile stuck to her face while watching the two of them.

Continuing the tour, Bellamy gestured to cadet training, what happened after they became a guard, and what his training would be like. Jimmy was visibly bouncing with excitement, drinking in everything Bellamy said and inspiring the next generation of guard.

Nora lingered back from them, her arms wrapped around herself as a chill took over the Ark. Reduced oxygen did that to Mecha; the temperature dropping over the past few days. She brushed aside the sinking feeling that settled in her stomach and tried to not think about the reduced rations that would again occur soon enough.

Shaking her head, she focused on the pair before her and nothing else. She didn't want to dread what was to come, or fear anything. She just wanted to enjoy the special moment between the pair walking in front of her. That was all that mattered to her right now, the rest could wait.


	14. Chapter 13

Stirring in her sleep, Nora became acutely aware of the sound of someone murmuring in their sleep. A pained cry broke through the children's centre and she knew she couldn't fall back to sleep.

Moving the covers from her body, she rose and placed the cover over Kyra instead. Jimmy lay sleeping in the bed beside them, peacefully and neither children have awoken from the sound. In fact, it seemed it was just her who had heard the child.

With light footsteps, she wandered through the centre, casting her gaze over to the main doors. They were locked and secure. Seeking out the pained, silent cries, she found the noise coming from a young girl who couldn't be any older than 13. She had come into the centre recently in the past few days and had had a hard time settling in. It was a strange setting for older kids to come into, especially if they had previously come from loving homes.

Bending down to crouch beside her bed, Nora touched her arm softly, trying to calm her but the girl bolted awake, her eyes wide in fear. "It's okay, you're safe here." The redhead murmured. "You were having a bad dream."

"A-a nightmare." The girl choked out.

Sweat was beading on her forehead, as she stuttered and peered around the room and the sleeping people in it. "Come with me," Nora extended her hand to her, giving her a gentle smile. "Maybe a change of scenery would be good for you." Wrapping the young girl in her blanket, she kept her warm and feeling safe as they came into the main area. Nora settled into the large sofas they had running down one side of the room, with the girl sitting beside her. "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

She bit her lip, her eyes cast downward. "It's my parents," The blonde girl choked out, "they were floated."

Reaching across the sofa, she felt her heart clench for the girl as she took hold of her hand in hers. The girl stilled before relaxing back into the cushion.

"They broke the law, but it wasn't even that bad. It was just something stupid, but they were floated for it." Her bottom lips trembled. "He pressed the button and took them away from me. I hate him." She growled out, her teeth bared. "I see his face every night. Haunting me."

Nora knew who _he_ was immediately, the one who pressed the button the majority of the time. The one responsible for enforcing the law, Chancellor Jaha. He was the source of a lot of people's pain here on the Ark.

Nora swallowed tightly as memories of her own father being floated flooded her. But it wasn't Jaha who had pressed the button for him. It was Shumway and to this day, she wanted him dead. It was a hard pill to swallow, losing your parents, but she knew exactly how the girl felt.

"I know how you must be feeling." Nora murmured.

"No, you don't." The girl turned to face her sharply, a face full of thunder. "You don't know anything."

Refusing to rise to the angered bait, Nora softly smiled at the girl. "My dad was floated. Someone pushed the button him for breaking the law. I never knew my mother, she died when I was born." She continued to hold the girls hand, refusing to lose that connection with her. She noticed immediately how the frown on her brow relaxed when she told her own story. "My Dad got floated at 13. I know exactly how hard it is, especially at your age. But it does get easier over time. You just have to fight your fears." She murmured the same words that Bellamy had said to her once.

"How?"

"Don't focus on the bad moments, that's where the fears and nightmares come from. You need to focus on the good times you shared with your parents, happy times you had together. That's the only thing that keeps you going for a long time. Like when my dad learnt how to braid hair, he felt bad because I never had a mom, so he tried his best to fill the gap." Nora's face screwed up, "mind you, it wasn't always great. He tried! It didn't look pretty though."

A smile touched the girl's lips. "Did he teach you?"

"Tried to. I was quite a bit better than he was." A smile pulled her lips up and around her teeth. "He always said it was because I had smaller hands and that made it easier to weave."

"My mom used to braid my hair." Nora spared a look at the dark blonde hair that now sat in a limp ponytail at the base of her neck. "First thing in the morning, she braided it before breakfast."

"Do you want me to braid your hair for you?" Nora asked quietly, not sure if it was a step too far for the younger girl. But the moment she had spoken the words, her brown eyes lit up. She didn't say anything, but she nodded, forcing a smile on her lips. "Okay." Nora smiled back at the girl, gesturing for her to turn around on the sofa. Pulling her hair from the band, she separated it out and began to pull the strands together into a french braid.

Humming softly, she saw the girl's body relax. The song had the same reaction on her when she was younger. Her father's voice would instantly soothe any worries or troubles away from her mind, relaxing her into a deep sleep. Finishing the braid and tying it off, she lent forward and pressed a kiss to her head. "You ready to get some more sleep?" Turning, the girl nodded, her hand ghosting up to feel the intricate braids on her head. "You come find me if you get anymore nightmares, yeah? And we can braid your hair any time you like."

The girl scooted over the sofa, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Charlotte." The redhead watched the girl wander through the doors and back to her bed. Hopefully, she would sleep better. It was not unfamiliar for the children to have a hard time settling in to the centre. But with little touches, herself, Gwen and the other volunteers tried to make it as easy and pleasant as possible for them.

When the morning came, Nora and Gwen were up first, as always, preparing breakfast for the kids. The redhead spotted Charlotte in the corner, keeping to herself, until another older kid came by and sat beside her. They quietly spoke between them and Nora had to consider that progress for Charlotte. It was the first time she had spoken to another kid since she had arrived here. Her hair was still braided, slightly messier from sleep, but still intact.

It would be baby steps with Charlotte. She would take time to settle into the routine and just being in a different environment that wasn't her home. But she hoped one day she would get comfortable and relaxed here, just like the other kids were.

Jimmy was the perfect example of that; so happy and excited for life in general. He dreamed of Earth and learning more about the green world they watched from above. He had thrived in the centre, socialising with other kids and helping them when they were slow. But he was a rare case, not all of the kids were like him.

It was especially harder for the older kids, those of Charlotte's age and becoming teenagers. They never adapted so quickly and a handful had ended up in trouble numerous times. Some were just stuck in their ways and were too stubborn to get out of them.

But maybe she could work on Charlotte. If she worked with her, maybe she could creep out of her shell and thrive in the centre like Jimmy had.

"Is Bellamy coming today?"

The little voice pulled her gaze from the teenage newcomer and down to see the boy in question stood next to the kitchen counter.

Giving him a smile, Nora ruffled his hair. "I don't know, buddy. It'll be a surprise if he does."

"Can you ask him to come by? I want to ask him about training."

"Training?"

"For the guard!"

A feeling of dread sunk to her stomach. On one hand she wanted the best in life for the boy, but on the other hand, she didn't trust guards. Well, all but Bellamy and Jones. "Next time I see him, I'll ask him."

"Good." He nodded, as if the answer were good enough for the nine year old.

"You like Bellamy, huh?"

"Yeah, he's cool. He's nice to me." A smile touched her lips at his reply. She knew it was more than that. Jimmy looked up to him, wanted to emulate him, the training was even more evidence of that.

Jimmy continued to hover around the redhead, holding the plastic toy tightly in his hands. The dark haired boy wore the jacket she had got him for his birthday; the badges on either side of his shoulders were still holding on by the thread pretty well. But still the little boy stood beside her, loitering around when he could have been happily playing with others.

"You alright, bud?"

Looking up, he mindlessly twiddled with the toy astronauts helmet; opening and closing. "I miss my mom."

Pausing in food preparation, she turned with a frown to the boy. Her heart breaking at the upside down look he wore. Jimmy very rarely spoke about his mother, only ever when he felt sick or unwell. Crouching down to his level, she asked "are you not feeling good, Jim-bob?" Gently, he shook his head before returning to look back at the astronaut in his hands. "How about a cup of water and a cracker?" Hooking her hands under his arms, she lifted the boy up to sit on the counter beside her as she got the food ready. Nora reached for a cup and turned the sink on, it gurgled in protest before releasing water into the cup. Grabbing a small cracker from her opened ration pack under the counter, she handed it to the boy who quietly thanked her before accepting it.

"You know your mom is watching over you right, bud?" He nodded. His sickness was probably coming from the reduced oxygen supply on Mecha. "Your dad too. They'd be so proud of you." She relaxed against the counter beside him, never straying far.

"Can we go see them today, please?"

"Of course we can." She answered a beat later. "After breakfast, we'll go for a walk and say hey and have a chat, yeah?" He nodded to her, taking another bite of the cracker. "Then maybe we can pop by goodwill and see if Rose has any good stuff for us? You can be my little helper for the day. How's that sound?"

A smile crept onto his face, instantly brightening her mood tenfold. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said a little bit louder, taking a sip of the water.

"Good. You can sit up there and watch until you feel a bit better, bud." His dark hair shook as he nodded his head. He would need a haircut soon, she made the mental note as she gathered the kids dishes for their first meal of the day.

She couldn't help the sinking feeling of an unwell Jimmy. She didn't know what she would do if something were to ever happen to him. Nora treasured her moments with the sweet little boy and would do anything to keep him happy.

A couple of years ago she had made a promise to his parents and she refused to ever break it. No, she would protect him with her life if it ever came to it. Which is why It crushed her to see him not be his usual self, not bouncing around the centre high on energy, not chattering a mile a minute or even scoffing down a cracker.

That afternoon, she called for him as she let Gwen know they were leaving. Hand in hand, with both of their jackets wrapped around each other, they left the children's centre for their spot. Jimmy knew the way there like the back of his hand. The little boy guided her along, humming to himself as they went.

Until they came to a stop in front of a large clear glass window. It stretched up to the ceiling, curving at the top. In the distance, the stars shined brightly, almost twinkling in the dark sky as the moon stared back at them in the distance. Other sections of the Ark were visible here, Jimmy was always fascinated to watch them carry out maintenance outside the Ark.

But it was the moon they came to see.

Jimmy's hand slipped from Nora's as he took a few slow steps to the base of the window were a small ledge was. Sitting in the corner, he pressed his face to the glass and spoke, "Hi mom and dad." The words that fell from his mouth, the more tears gathered in Nora's eyes. He had never seen her cry, never seen her break down. But whenever he spoke to the moon, it crushed her so deeply inside as if someone was tearing out her heart.

After he had come to the centre, Nora had found a way for Jimmy to heal the loss of his parents; talking to them. She found the perfect spot and told him the story of where they had gone, to live on the moon. The redhead had always told him that they loved him very much and were never far from him, and that they would always be watching over him.

* * *

Nora did a quick head count of the children as they made their way to the education centre the following week. It was a special trip for them, organised by Gwen as she utilised her good connections on Mecha.

They always enjoyed any chance they got to escape the children's centre and explore the Ark more. Some of the kids went to school already, but they were limited in comparison to those with families. Which was why Gwen had pulled for the kids to have more classes, mostly in Earth science and skills.

The smile on Jimmy's face was enough to fill her to the brim with happiness and –

"Wait..." The redhead muttered to herself, her eyes scanning and doing another head count. One short. She had lost one. Frantic eyes scanned the children's heads again. Still one missing. Raising her fingers to her mouth, she wolf whistled, a clear signal to Gwen. The older woman stopped the kids, catching her eyes. Nora raised one finger up and then swiped her hand across her neck: 'one gone'. With the kids distracted and chattering to each other, the older woman did a head count too and frowned at the result.

Gesturing for the woman to walk on to the education centre, Nora signalled she would look. She had an idea of who it was that was missing. She had been dawdling earlier on when they had left.

Carefully retracing their steps, she spotted her immediately.

Stood stock still was Charlotte as she stared on at the doors of the redistribution centre. "Charlotte!" Nora called, approaching the girl and crouching down to her level. "You worried me." Frowning, Nora checked the girl over, but still the blonde girl didn't say anything. "Why'd you stop?"

Her face was blank and emotionless as she looked on straight ahead. "Those are my dads things." Pointing, Nora's eyes followed to find a guard helping another lift a crate of belongings and shoved them in front of the doors. They moved to lift another heavy crate from a trolley. "My mom's clothes..." A glint of something shiny in the first crate caught the light and attracted Charlotte's gaze.

Before Nora could do anything, the girl had shot off to the far end of the hallway like a rocket. "Charlotte!" Calling after her, she was too late to catch her as the girl snatched a necklace from the crate, clutching it tightly in her fist.

"Hey! Get your hands off!" The guard called out, a hard look upon his face. Charlotte shrugged off his grasp from her shoulder, before turning to run back to Nora. But the guard grabbed hold of her arm.

"She didn't mean anything by it." Nora reasoned as she reached Charlotte's side, breathing heavily. "It's her mothers." Trying to appeal to the older guards sympathetic side failed when he snarled at her.

"It is property of the Ark now, give it back, girl." He squeezed Charlotte's arm tighter while his other hand extended out for the necklace, his body bending down.

"Charlotte."

Nora watched the blonde girl squeezed her eyes shut, her jaw clenched, before launching a fist round to attack the older guard. Her nails then raked at his face and Nora watched in horror.

Charlotte's small arms were moving at lightning speed as rage took over and she lashed out. Her hazel eyes spotted the guard retaliate, launching an arm at the younger girl and her protective side came to the front. Reaching out, she blocked the guards hit but an alarm had been raised. Charlotte tried to steal more items from the crate while the older guard was distracted and the younger one had gone for help.

The older guard shoved the redhead to the side, her body slamming against the wall, before grabbing Charlotte's wrists tightly in his hand. Rubbing her shoulder, she watched in with wide eyes as Charlotte swiped at the guard again as he lifted her and tried to restrain her. Thunderous footsteps were heard coming down the hallway; more guards.

A pair of hands pulled her up to standing from her slumped position against the wall. Shrugging their gloved hands from her skin, her eyes remained fixed on the angry little girl who couldn't contain her anger at the guards who were giving away her parents belongings. A scream came from her small body, a gut wrenching sob mixed with a yell of anger. "Get off of me! They're mine!"

For such a small girl, she had so much strength, but the older guard had already over powered her. He just hadn't managed to silence her yet.

"Nora." A soft voice spoke in her face, the hands squeezing her arms again. It was only then that she was jolted from watching Charlotte to the guard before her. But he wasn't a guard, no he was a cadet, he was Bellamy. "What happened?" His voice cut through the girls yells. He wore a hard frown, his eyes full of confusion.

"She lost her parents. She just wants their things back." Her voice was a quiet whisper, as helplessness coursed through her body. She couldn't do anything for this child. There was too much anger in her; she was older, more set in her ways, she couldn't change her. It seemed Charlotte hadn't let go of the anger like Nora had thought. She had worked so hard with her, to help her. But it had failed. "She just wants them back."

"Get off!" The girl screamed before another guard approached with a syringe with a white liquid inside. In mere moments, the young girl went limp in the older guards arms.

With a gruff sound, he passed her off to someone else. "Take her to lock up." Groaning, he shook out his arm and wiped a hand down his scratched face. Turning to the guards, "clean this up" he instructed, gesturing to the belonging that were strewn around the hallway. His eyes raised and caught sight of Nora and Bellamy to the side. "And you," he pointed directly at the redhead. Bellamy turned sharply, half covering her and protecting her from the older guard. But Nora still stood emotionless as the feeling of failure had swept through her. "Don't ever get in my way again." He growled low, his cold eyes boring into her.

Nora could add him to the list of guards who didn't like her.

"Sir, she didn't mean anything by it."

"You better hope she sure as hell didn't, or she'll end up with that little brat." With one last searing look, the older guard turned to walk away. "Keep your girlfriend in line, cadet."

When Bellamy turned to face Nora, he saw how despondent she had grown; her eyes blank, her shoulder slumping and a frown pulling her full lips down. "Nora." The cadet spoke softly, trying to get her attention. He placed his hand on her cheek and angled her face up to meet his. "It's alright."

When her eyes met him, the look in her eyes was a shot to his gut. "No, it's not." Her red locks shook as her head moved, "I failed her. She's going to spend the rest of her days until she's 18 in that skybox. She'll die because I couldn't help her. She—"

"Hey, hey, hey." Bellamy cut her off instantly, "you didn't fail her. You tried your best." His other hand raised to rest on her other cheek, his thumbs automatically brushing across her cheek bone. "Some people can't be saved."

"But it was my job to look after her." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"I know that. You did all that you could."

Taking a deep breath, she released all the worry that was built up inside her as one of Bellamy's hand snaked around to the back of her head and pulled her into his chest. The redhead rested her forehead against his uniform, her arms gripping his jacket.

His fingers massaged her scalp, as his other arm held her tight to him. "You couldn't do any more for her." Bellamy's voice was soft and gentle as he eased her worries away.

Nora took another deep breath, drinking in his soothing musky scent. She let it consume her as she tried to not think about the little girl who had let anger consume her. Maybe Bellamy was right, maybe some people can't be saved. Maybe Charlotte was one of those people.

"And can you stop pissing off guards, please?" Humour laced his words and Bellamy bit back a laugh. "You're making my job of watching over you very difficult." A small laugh bubbled out of her as her body relaxed into him, allowing him to take her troubles away.

 **A/N: A little bit more back story, a little bit more heartbreak... tell me what you think! ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

"What ya doing today?"

"Group patrol, then defence training before a cadet exam."

The brunette raised an eyebrow as he clipped his jacket into place. "An exam? Really? For cadets? That sounds like the stupidest thing ever."

"That's the cadets for you, O."

Returning to her sewing, her eyes glazed over as she worked away on auto-pilot.

"What you gonna get up to with Mom?"

"Well, she has to come home first. For now, it's this jacket, then a pair of pants and another jacket. Another thrilling day in the life of Octavia Blake."

The sarcasm dripped from every word she spoke. She was bored. That was plain to see and it tore Bellamy up inside to see her his way. She was meant to be out there living her life, like he was. But instead, she was kept hidden away, never to see outside of these four walls, unless you counted under the floor.

Letting out a short sigh, he dropped down to sit in the chair beside her. "You'll make it outside one day. I promise." She scoffed and carried on sewing. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

She paused mid-stitch. "No."

"So why would I start now?" He tried to give her a smile, and after a bit of coaxing, she finally gave him one in return.

"I want a life too, Bell. I want to go to school and meet people. I want friends. I want to just sit and watch a moon rise and forget about sewing with Mom and being cooped up in here. I want to live."

He could see the floodgates opening behind her dark brown eyes. He had watched her grow into a young woman but there was still so much she had missed out on in life. He felt like he had failed her. "I know, I promise I'll get you outside one day and it'll be everything you wished for." Ignoring the jacket, he pulled her in to him, his chin resting on top of her head as she wrapped her own arms around his midsection tightly.

"How about I bring you something back from goodwill? See what they've got?"

"How about something that isn't a ration pack that tastes like crap?" She quipped, her voice muffled in his jacket, but Bellamy's laugh rang louder.

"I'll see what I can do. Just for you, O." Bellamy pressed a kiss to her head, as he swore to one day make his promise come true. He couldn't disappoint his little sister. She was his responsibility to look after, despite their mother being there, she didn't see the way Octavia saw things.

* * *

His mother would not be pleased. Scratch that, she would be pissed as hell. He had been penalised during the exam, which meant a sub-par mark. Bellamy was just thankful it wasn't a crucial exam to their cadet program.

"Shumway is a hard ass." Jones says, shaking his head. "I could have aced this if it weren't for him."

He murmured an agreement, thinking about how he would explain this to his mom. Mindlessly, his scratched the back of his neck and finally looked up to see where they were going.

Bellamy's whole body froze when he spotted a figure in the distance, the red hair unmistakeable. Her eyes were hard and focussed as she stared down at the digital display in her hands. Her whole body was resting casually against the wall, with her legs crossed underneath herself.

"Blake, you listening?" Jones continued, watching as his friend zoned out. The blonde followed the trail his friends eyes left and found the object of his attention. "Ooh, I see how it is. I get ignored for a girl. But not just any girl..."

Snapping out of it and wondering why she was sat there on the floor, he turned to Jones with a straight face. The young man simply grinned wildly back at him.

"Nora know you're hot for her?"

Bellamy made a face, scoffing his friends remark off. "What are you talking about?"

Jones just raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I don't see how you look at her, Blake? You forget I've been training with you guys a couple times now. I see it."

"You're wrong, Jones."

"Am I?" Bellamy couldn't answer. For the life of him, the words didn't come to him in that moment. "See. It'd be a whole lot easier if you were honest with yourself. I reckon she'd go for you. Y'know... if she's interested in lanky cadets who can't even ace a test."

The dark haired man glared at Jones, before wrapping an arm around his neck in a mock chokehold. "You can be a real dick when you want, _y'know that_?!"

The blonde pushed the man off with a laugh, nodding towards the redhead. "Go see your girl, Blake." Before Bellamy could reach out to swipe him again, the man had quickly jogged down the corridor on Mecha.

Letting out a deep breath, the cadet turned back to see the redhead still looking down at the digital display in her hands. Was Jones right? Did he like her? In the months he had known her, he had become fiercely protective of her. He saw a bit of Octavia in her and he had always thought that was it, but maybe it was more than that.

Maybe he wanted something more with her.

Without thinking, his feet had carried him closer to the redhead one step at a time. Dropping down he sat next to her on the floor and her head snapped to the side, blinking from her daze. "What are you doing down here?"

A sigh fell from her lips and Bellamy felt his eye gravitate to them. "Just watching."

"Watching what?"

"Guard rotation."

He immediately frowned at her. "And why would that be interesting? It's the most boring thing ever."

Nora just shrugged, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "What ya got there?" She gestured to the piece of paper in his hand. He had since folded it, out of sight out of mind.

"Just proof that I'll never make the guard, I guess."

It was Nora's turn to frown. "What do you mean?" Reaching across, she swiped the paper from his hands and he let her, not fighting to take it back. She rested the display on her thighs as her eyes ran across the words.

"I had a cadet exam today. Shumway wasn't impressed."

"You have exams in the cadet program?" She couldn't be more like Octavia in that moment if she tried and Bellamy felt a smile come to rest on his lips.

"Yes, I know it sounds stupid."

"I thought it was more a performance based thing."

"Exams are just a technicality of it all." Her eyes went back to scanning the paper. "It didn't go well."

"Shumway an ass as always?"

"Got that right." It was Bellamy's turn to reach over and swipe the digital display from her lap before she could stop him. Tapping it, a clock came up and Bellamy quirked an eyebrow at her. "You just watching a clock? You sure do know how to kill time, Nor."

Nora looked around, scanning for anyone that could over hear before tapping the screen again, punching in a code. A map came up straight away and Bellamy recognised it as a map of Mecha. Tapping it again, she drew a red circle around certain points. "These spots are dead zones. When guards rotate, no one is on patrol here." Bellamy recognised one of the dead zones to be the spot they were sat in. "By recording times, I can monitor what time is best to get in and out without anyone seeing." She turned to look over at him. Bellamy wore a deep frown, his brows furrowed as she took back the digital display. "Rations are low again. The centre took the first hit and we don't get our ration allowance renewed for another 3 weeks. We're on the bare minimum until then."

"You're gonna steal again?" Bellamy made sure to keep his voice very low, so only she heard him.

"Don't look at me like that. I have to. Those kids depend on us. I can't disappoint them or make them go hungry. I don't care about myself, it's them that I worry for."

He couldn't get mad at her, even if he tried, he knew what she was doing and he knew she had good intentions behind it all. He would do it for Octavia. Placing his hand on her knee, over the ripped fabric patch, he gave it a squeeze. "I get it. I just wish you told me sooner that you were planning something like this, I could've helped."

Shifting under his gaze, Nora cancelled out the map and went back to the clock. "I don't want you getting involved. You're a cadet and something like this could get you thrown off the program... or worse."

"Yeah, it could get you killed." Bellamy could see the conflict in her hazel eyes.

"I know that, but starvation will kill the kids faster." The redhead gripped the display tighter in her hands. "I don't want you getting involved, Bellamy."

"And what if I refuse to accept that?"

Her jaw clenched as her eyes scanned his; they were unwavering as he stared back at her. How could she stop him? She knew she couldn't. She could try but it would be pointless; he was a stubborn man and would find a way.

"I can help you. You know that." He spoke, squeezing her knee once more, his thumb rubbing circles over a patch of skin that poked through the rips. "I want to help."

Gulping, she tried to rack her brains of ways to get him to accept her choice to do this on her own. But no logical reason came to mind; he knew the guards better than she did. The idea that his death could be on her hands just didn't sit right with her, she couldn't risk his life like that.

"What if I told you that you weren't a good thief?"

"I'd say teach me."

"You're feet are too big. You make too much noise when you walk."

Bellamy cocked his head and gave her a smirk. "I can be stealthy when I choose to be. What else you got?"

"You can't lie to save your life."

"You'd be surprised what hidden talents I have, Nor." She didn't know that every mention of home had involved a lie about his sister. Every time he couldn't meet up, the reason involved Octavia. Ever since she had been born, he had been lying to people to save his sister.

She raised an eyebrow at him, pursing her lips. "Is one of those talents having a damn answer for everything?"

"Yes." He answered, not missing a beat. Grinning at the redhead, he knew he had won their first argument. "Now teach me your thieving ways."

"You're not the one doing the stealing." Nora said to him, sparing a glance at a passing Arker before clicking on the display. "You'll be the distraction. That will be your only part in this whole thing."

"Like a damsel in distress?"

The look Bellamy gave her made a laugh bubble up, "something like that."

* * *

"Bellamy!"

The cadet had only just stepped through the doors of the children centre and barely had a moment to prepare before a small body was launched at him. He caught the short person in his arms, briefly recognising the laughing face of Jimmy. The boy chuckled wildly as Bellamy swung him until he was upside; Jimmy only laughed louder. "Who do you think you are sneaking up on me, kiddo?" Bellamy joked, poking and tickling the child.

"I was testing you."

"Testing _me_?!" Bellamy continued tickling him until he turned him up and stood him on his feet. "You better watch out, bud, I'll test _you_ next time."

The pair were oblivious to the watchful hazel eyes from the kitchen doorway. The bond between them was undeniable and Jimmy had been waiting for the next time that Bellamy could drop in. Nora made a mental note to ask him later if he maybe had more time to stop in to see him more often.

She overheard the 9 year old reel off a list of questions as long as his arm about training for the guard. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he listened intently to Bellamy's answers. She didn't want to interrupt their time together and instead chose to wait, leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her lips.

Eventually, dark eyes floated up to find hers and a smile greeted her on his face. Nora watched on as his eyes returned to Jimmy and he pulled something out of his pocket for him; a book. The redhead squinted, trying to get a better look at what it was, but before she could, Jimmy had given him a fist bump and ran off to the reading corner.

Rising up, Bellamy strode over to where she stood, with her arms crossed and a playful smile on her face. "You sure do know how to win him over."

"Kid's got good taste."

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, slipping past him for the door. She nodded to Gwen on her way out, looking forward to her few hours off. "So what did you give him?"

"A cadet book. I got given it before I joined the program. Talks about values, skills, everything a guard should have. It's a good book, even if he never joins."

Nodding, Nora couldn't stop the smile. "You're good to him." Holding the door open for her, she slipped out of the centre before him and together they walked along to their spot for another moonrise. "Sorry if I smell, by the way. We're nearing our monthly quota for water since they reduced it and kids are taking priority."

"You don't smell to me."

"Good. Because I haven't showered in 5 days. It's gonna be a long two weeks." She laughs it off as they walk through the halls of Mecha.

"If I could, I'd sneak you into mine." Bellamy jokes with a smirk. Nora bit back her grin but watched carefully as his expression changes suddenly. "I uh… I just can't." Bellamy scratched the back of his neck, something she noticed he only did when he felt nervous.

"It's okay. I'm not asking you too." Nora nudged him, jokingly. "I don't care about the showers. The kids come first."

"Yeah, they do." Octavia flashed into his min instantly; she came first. He couldn't risk Nora finding out about his sister, not after all this time. However much he trusted Nora, he couldn't do it. "There's a mechanics shower not far from mine. I could sneak you in there."

"Isn't that risky? It's not worth it, or is my stench too much to be near?" Jokes.

Bellamy laughed, "I don't care about the stink."

"So I do stink!" She mocked shock, her jaw dropping as she held back a laugh. "I knew it."

"Shut up." Bellamy pulled on her arm, dragging her down a different hallway. "We're gonna get you a shower."

"We'll miss the moonrise!" She protests, pulling back on his grip. "Later. You can deal with the stink until then, can't you?" Giggles.

"I think so."

Nora slapped his shoulder as she pulled back towards their moonrise spot, a hidden deck shut away from other watchful eyes. Dropping down to the ground, she pulled her knees up to her chest. Bellamy saw the same familiar rips and tattered holes in her tight combats. Little patches of creamy flesh were revealed to him. He reached over to place his hand over one of the larger rips over her knee and gave her smile.

His hand radiated heat into her legs and she gave out a shiver of delight. Biting back her smile, she looked to him to see him smile at her. It felt too good, being here with him. Nora felt safe and content. There was no responsibility. No one who relied on her. It was just the two of them in this moment, staring out the window on the Ark watching another beautiful moon rise.

These were her favourite times.

Leaning back, her head flopped to the side and came to rest on his shoulder, the bright light of the moon illuminating the two of them.

* * *

"I told you that you made too much noise when you walked." Nora quipped, walking alongside Bellamy as his footsteps echoed around them. "They teach you how to stomp like that in the cadets?"

A laugh bubbled up through him, "You're just full of compliments today." He shot her a look, before stopping at a door; his home. But before she could question him, he spoke, "I'll be out in a minute."

She waited outside, walking a few steps to the edge of the hallway as she knew his mother didn't like visitors. She had only ever caught glimpses of the woman, her cold eyes as they saw Nora waiting. But she didn't want to piss her off before their first proper introductions.

Nora was sure she heard a third voice inside his home, but brushed it off as the door opened. She peered round, expecting to see Bellamy, but was surprised when an older woman was there instead. His mom.

"You're Nora."

She spied Bellamy behind her as the older woman raised a brow at her. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand to his mother with a smile.

Bellamy sighed as his mother hesitated in shaking Nora's hand, before she finally gave it a brief shake. "Don't be long, Bellamy. You have training in the morning, remember." She turned quickly, and Bellamy shut the door behind her.

"Sorry… about her… she doesn't like people coming by unannounced."

Guilt filled her and she took a step back from Bellamy. "I'll go then, I don't mind. You've got training in the morning anyway."

"No, wait." He reached for her and she stilled. "Just come with me. Please." Silently, she nodded and followed him round the corner.

The cadet checked both sides before unlocking the door to the mechanics washroom. He nodded her inside the small room, filled with a metal sink and toilet on one side and a shower cubicle on the other. It wasn't the cleanest thing on Mecha but it would do, she was far dirtier than the bathroom anyway. "I'll stand guard outside but you can lock the door from the inside." She turned to Bellamy, the door was shut behind them and with his massive figure, she felt tiny. Gulping once, she nodded. "Here, there's a towel and cleaner shirt in their too." He held out a bag for her to take; that's why he had wanted to go home first.

She shot him a look. "Bell-"

"Now you can wash the one you're wearing and have a spare." The smile he gave her made it hard to refuse him. "There's some soap and shampoo in there too. Don't be long." With a wink, he slipped out the door.

He smiled to himself as he heard the lock slip into place behind him and the water turn on. She always went out of her way to help others that it was about time someone helped her. Bellamy wished he could do more. Like get her new combats or a better jacket or some better place to live on the Ark, one where she wasn't sharing a bed with two other kids or didn't even have a blanket to herself.

It made him realise how lucky him and Octavia were.

Even though they shared a bed sometimes, he made sure she had her own blanket and pillow to rest easy as she slept beside him. He had tried to make the hatch under the floor as comfy as possible for her, but she always felt safest beside him.

He had kept her safe this long and a secret that he couldn't risk telling anyone else now. Even Nora. The redhead had told him so much about her life that he felt like he was lying to her when he couldn't talk about O. His little sister. The one person he loved most. He couldn't share the stories or the funny things she would tell him or—

"Is it clear?"

The familiar voice behind the door pulled him from his thoughts.

He checked round the corner and to his left. No one. "Yeah, come on out."

The door opened quickly and she slipped out, her dirty t-shirt and fleece jacket in the bag he had given her. Her hair hung in wet dark waves down her shoulder. But that wasn't what held his attention. He smiled to himself when he saw his t-shirt on her. It was baggy on her so she had tucked it into the waistband of her combats. "Feel better?"

"Like a new person. You should have seen the dirt that came off me." She joked, elbowing him in the side as he locked the door once more. "Thank you."

"Any time." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to his side. Her skin was warm to touch and strands of wet dark hair brushed against his hand as they walked. "Just let me know when you next want to shower and I'll stand watch."

"My very own guard! I'm honoured."

"You should be. My services aren't cheap."

"I'll pay you in stolen crackers." His laugh warmed her heart and she bit back the grin that wanted to engulf her.

 **A/N: We're getting closer to some big moments on the Ark… :) What do you think's next? Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought..**


	16. Chapter 15

Hazel eyes tracked every person in that hallway as she stood to the side, waiting on one persons arrival. He was usually prompt. Nora's foot tapped impatiently, watching as another group entered the walkway.

Her stomach rumbled and her head ached from lack of food and oxygen. It was a new month and another reduction had been implemented on Mecha, specifically within the children's centre. But it wasn't water this time, it was food.

The council said the reason was because they were seen as expendable. She hated hearing that, that the staff and kids were disposable essentially. She had gone to Abby straight away to try and protest it, but the doctor insisted there was nothing she could do in this instance. It was above her and the council had already voted about where was best to place their depleting rations, and it wasn't on Mecha.

She remembered seeing Shumway's reaction to the news, he was so gleeful, like he had won a battle with the redhead. His power shining through in his grin and scheming eyes. It made Nora want to punch him in the face even more than she did before.

Gwen and herself had taken the biggest hit on rations, sharing as much of theirs as possible with the kids. Her previous batch of stolen rations had been polished off a couple of weeks ago. She was back to square one now and they had no resolution in sight.

Well, except for one.

A pull on her arm jolted her from her thoughts. Her limbs acted before her brain could, reversing the grip and pressing the person into the wall she had been standing by. She pressed their arm into their back, her other hand resting over their neck. Blinking back the fog, she heard a familiar laugh and slowly lessened her grip.

Bellamy.

"You ass." Slapping him over the head, "What did you do that for?"

He turned around, a bright smile on his face. "I was testing you. Guess what?" His arms out wide, he waited for her but all he got in response was a blank look and lone raised eyebrow. "You passed!"

"Idiot." Slapping him up the back of his head again, she bit back her smile as Bellamy loosely wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"I'll be sure to tell Jones your training is working."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"So what's up?"

"I have a favour to ask you." Nora bit down on her lip, missing the way Bellamy's smile disappeared in a second.

"What is it?"

Nora's small fist reached for his side, pulling on the fabric of his dark long sleeve top. He towered over her as she pulled him over to stand in a quiet corner, his neck bent to get closer to her. "I need a copy of the guards schedule for the kitchen on Alpha." She didn't look at him once. Nora felt a sickness settle deep into her stomach at the thought of getting him involved, but the kids were hungry. So was she, but she could survive, they wouldn't. "They changed them just recently and all my tracking on Mecha was for nothing because they reduced all Mecha rations and only kept Alpha the same. I just need to know when it's quietest and how long the guard switchover is."

A warm hand on her shoulder made her look up and saw the kind eyes of Bellamy staring back at her. "Give me a few minutes, okay? Stay here." He squeezed her shoulder once before slipping past her and disappearing down the hallway.

Why was she getting him involved? She knew the risk and yet here she was asking him to risk his life too. "One time only. One time only." She muttered to herself like a promise. She would only ask Bellamy of this just this once... that was it. She couldn't have him be involved for anything else after this.

Heavy footsteps caught her attention and she found Bellamy coming towards her with a smile. He resumed his previous position, acting like a wall in front of her. "Two minute gap at 3 and a 2 minute gap at 9." He said in a hushed voice, his hand moving to one of her pockets in her tight cargo jeans. Her eyes widened when he tucked his hand in a side pocket, "9 is darker with less people around. 3 is school time with kids." He caught her wide eyes and knew she had felt him put something in her pockets. "Cameras. They don't catch the left side of you. Leave no trace, right?"

Shaking her head, Nora let out a smile. "That's your first thieving trick you've learnt."

"I'm a fast learner." Bellamy winked at her. "I can still act as a distraction if you need more time—"

"No." The redhead shook her head, raising a hand up. "This is on me. It's my choice, my responsibility. You've done enough with this, it really helps."

Bellamy nodded, understanding her completely but never would he be able to tell her that. He knew about responsibility. His sister was his responsibility and his mother would never let him forget that. "Alright. But let me know if you need anything else." Slowly he took a step back and gestured to the space in front of him as they continued their walk.

Even if she did need anything else from him, she wouldn't ask. That was it now. He had a lot to lose and she wasn't about to be the reason for him losing it all. That and his mother would probably hate her more than she did already.

* * *

It had been a fleeting decision that day, to come by and make a fuss of the kids. Well, mainly Jimmy. Bellamy was trying to stop by a bit more regularly for the little guy, after Nora told him how much he looked up to the cadet.

Today, it was about building something for the kids. He had found a few old sheets at goodwill, and today with Jimmy's help he was making them into cosy reading corners for the kids. It had been Octavia's idea, she had said how she loved it when Bellamy made one for her when she was younger.

"Grab that block over there, J-man."

Jimmy scooted off to the far corner as Bellamy held the last sheet in place. Jimmy pushed the block towards him and struggled to lift it. Bellamy reached down, with one hand still on the sheet, while his right grabbed the block and lifted it to the top of the stack of other blocks. "Now you've got your very own bookshelf." Stepping back, him and Jimmy admired their work. "Just need a few more screws to secure 'em into place and we're finished."

"Here you go, Bellamy." Gwen appeared at his side with a plastic box. It was an unorganised mess of scrap screws they had found and kept safe for future use. Bellamy reached into his side pocket for the screwdriver he had swiped from a mechanic and got to work securing the blocks into the wall, with Jimmy dutifully handing him a new screw for each block.

The clock in the corner of the room caught his eye and he frowned. It was well after 9 and most of the kids were already fast asleep. "Where is she?" He muttered under his breath.

"What'dya say?"

"Nothing, Jimmy. All done!" He gave the young boy a high five before they looked on at their construction.

"It's perfect!" He cheered, running under the massive sheet that was held up in the corner of the room by three stacks of blocks that acted as bookshelves. "I need to get the books!"

As he ran off, Bellamy spared a glance around the room and noticed Gwen talking to a younger girl quietly. Just as he was about to approach the older woman and ask her where the redhead was, the main door surged open and in walked Nora. A sigh fell from her lips as she turned to lock the door behind her, pushing the bolts into place.

"Where you been?"

She swivelled and when her eyes locked with his, she shot him a wide smile and a wink. "It worked." She patted the oversized duffel bag with the children's centre logo on it before heading into the kitchen. Lifting the rug and then the panel in the flooring, she leaned in and decanted the extra ration packs she had stolen from the Alpha store. "Their storeroom is endless. I've never seen so many damn packs!"

"So much for they're running out of supplies."

"They're just hoarding them for themselves, making everyone else suffer."

"Well that ends now."

She placed the panel back into position and put a few extra rations into their normal locked ration cupboard. "You're damn right, it does. These kids won't starve anymore." Reaching into her back pocket, she handed a silver packet to Bellamy.

"What's this for?"

"A thank you, for helping me."

Examining the pack, he saw it was the only sweet treat they had on the Ark and she had stole one for him. She had remembered it was his favourite after they shared one during a moon rise. "Any time." Reaching out, he pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head. "Glad you made it back safe." She squeezed him back, resting her head on him, letting out a deep breath.

"I'm a good thief."

"That you are." _Maybe too good._ Bellamy thought to himself as he marvelled at how she had managed to get in and out without being seen at all. The risk was so great and he had been wondering when she would strike, apparently she couldn't wait any longer. Well, he knew the kids couldn't. He was amazed to hear what little Jimmy had had for dinner tonight, or not had. But they would wake in the morning and have a good meal before them, because of the brave redhead in his arms. "Just let me know when you're gonna do it next time, yeah?"

"Sure." She murmured, giving him a tight hug.

He knew she wouldn't.

* * *

"So how's your girl doing?" The brunette asked as she weaved her needle through another item of clothing. When nothing but silence met her question, she looked over to see her brother raise one lone eyebrow at her. "What? I was just asking."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I'm just asking. You come back with a goofy smile on your face enough after seeing her."

"I do not."

Octavia shrugged, a coy smile on her lips. "You should see it sometimes." Refusing to rise to the bate, he just shrugged off his cadet jacket and flopped down into the chair opposite her, kicking up his feet on another chair. It had been a long shift shadowing another guard and too long spent on his feet. "What does she look like? I gotta imagine her somehow!"

Taking a deep breath, Nora popped into his mind immediately. "Red hair, not bright red, more like a golden auburn red. She's got these hazel eyes, she's quick like a cat. She's great with children, works in the centre looking after orphaned kids. Tough, funny, very protective... she's kind of like you actually."

"Can I meet her?"

"O—"

"Fine." She groaned, "whatever, just wanted to know if I could meet another woman that wasn't mom."

"You know we can't." He gave her a look that he hoped said he was sorry. "I wish I could introduce you to her though."

"Shame it'll never happen then." The brunette mumbled into her sewing. "I just thought maybe you could trust her."

"I can't tell anyone about you, O. You know this. I can't risk anything happening to you. You know what would happen..."

"Mom would be floated, I would be floated and you would be... alone, I guess. Or probably floated too."

"I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you."

Octavia put down her needle and clothing and slumped forward. "I know, big brother. I'm just going stir crazy in here. I want to see space and the ark and a moonrise. I want to talk to more people that aren't you or mom. I want to learn actual earth skills to prepare me for maybe one day of returning to earth. I want to go to school. All I do is sew, read, eat and sleep. That's it."

Bellamy could see how frustrated she was getting. Her days were the same, they had been since she had learnt to sew. They had homeschooled her and taught her all they knew but it wasn't enough. She would always want more. He couldn't imagine being locked up inside a room for 17 years, he would go stir crazy too.

He felt bad for leaving her in their home without anyone. He got to go out and work and see people and actually live. But Octavia was locked away for her entire life, the only faces she knew were his and his mothers. She wanted to be with people her age, to talk to other people, to be social. He knew she would get on with Nora and he had humoured the question many times before – could he trust Nora with this secret of theirs?

But it wasn't just a silly little secret. It was Octavia. Her whole life depended on him and his mother not telling a soul of her existence. They just couldn't, no matter how much he trusted Nora. Bellamy knew she would accept her and want to meet her if he told her about his little sister.

Reaching across the table, he took his sisters hands in his and gave them a squeeze. "I promise you, O, one day you'll make it out of here and you'll see everything." He would promise her the world if he could. He knew maybe it wasn't wise to make a promise like this to her, but he couldn't stand to see the pained look on her face every day.

"You can't do that."

"I just did." It wasn't long until she was smiling at him and he knew in that moment that he would do anything to keep that smile on her face. "I'm gonna pop out quickly, but I'll be back in a bit. Okay?"

Octavia nodded at him and he gave her hands another squeeze before getting up and slipping into the room next door to change out of his cadet uniform and into cargo pants and a much more comfortable t-shirt. Shutting the door behind him, he heard the lock slip into place and knew Octavia was safe for now. But he would have to make sure he kept that promise to her; he hadn't broken one yet.

Taking a shortcut through Factory Station, he made his way to the exchange. Pushing the door open, his eyes scanned the shelves for something different for Octavia. Bellamy always tried to pick her up unique finds on the Ark, because she wasn't able to see them herself. But this time he wanted something that would show her earth or the space outside the Ark. He wanted something in colour, to help her see what he saw whenever he looked through the glass. He wanted something to give her hope for the future.

His eyes scanned the shelves, seeing the same old stuff, until his eyes rolled over a blue and green object. It was attached to a slim silver chain that had rusted in some spots, and it was long enough to be a necklace. Picking the delicate item up, he recognised it to be an earth pendant and it occurred to him that this would be his promise to Octavia. They didn't have much use for sentimental items on the Ark, but this was different. He needed something to show how much she meant to him and that he wouldn't let her down.

Bellamy swallowed back the lump that settled in his throat when he asked what it would cost him to get the necklace: three days of work credits. But Octavia was worth it, he told himself as he left the exchange with the necklace in hand, his sister was worth everything.

Passing by goodwill, he spotted Rose with a friendly smile upon her face. Without any words shared, he gave her a nod and a smile and she extended a book out to him. Pausing in his stride, he retraced his steps to the kiosk window and the elderly woman leaning forward. "This just came in, put it aside for you. You're always reading this sort of stuff."

The cover said 'stories from a lost world', with aged images of earth on the cover with the moon in the distance. The pages had seen better days, but it was in readable condition. "Thank you, Rose. I'll let you know how it is." Bellamy leaned over and planted a kiss on the older woman's cheek in thanks with a cheeky grin.

"Keep reading, boy!" She winked, closing the kiosk window and turning back to organising piles of used clothes. With the necklace tucked in his grasp, he opened the book and flicked through the pages as he walked back through the hallways and made his way home. He knew the route like the back of his hand by now, and didn't even need to look up to dodge passing people.

But a flash of familiar red hair did catch his attention, appearing in his peripheral vision.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him, meeting the cadet at the hallway interchange. "You know if you keep reading like that you're gonna take someone out with your big self."

Chuckling, Bellamy closed the book and gave her a look. "I know where I'm going. Thanks for looking out though. Where you going?"

"Lock up." Nora noticed the fear that flickered across his features for a moment. "Gwen and I carry out assessments with Abby when the kids are under 18, and we also act as their representatives. Just one of the many responsibilities." Nodding, Bellamy's body visibly relaxed. "You got a day off?"

"Nah, just finished my shift earlier. Just went by the exchange quickly." He held up the book, the necklace dangling into her vision ever so quickly.

Nora noticed the silver pendant and the flash of colour at the bottom of it immediately. "Very pretty."

Bellamy's eyes widened for a second, before remembering the necklace. "Uh, yeah... it's a gift... for a... uh. friend."

Her brain and thoughts froze up – a friend? Must have been a good friend to buy a gift like that. It must have cost him some credits, so they were important to him. The it hit her; he had a girlfriend. She wanted to scoff and slap her face, of course he did. He was a great guy, who had a future in the guard to look to. Of course someone had snapped him up. Or maybe he hadn't yet but was trying to win someone over.

Either way, he was pretty much taken. He would have said if the gift was for his mom and wouldn't nearly have looked so awkward either.

"What's the book about?" She asked, changing the subject and trying to form coherent thoughts.

Bellamy answered her quickly, clearly recognising the situation as awkward and welcoming the new topic. As he spoke about the book he'd gotten, her thoughts returned to the necklace. It was definitely something of value. She was sure it would be to the person too.

The device in her pocket beeped, a reminder for the appointment with Abby. "Shoot, I'm late for Abby." She silenced the device before looking up at him. "I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah, I'll stop by and see the kids sometime soon." The cadet visibly sighed with relief.

"Great!" She gave him the thumbs up before darting down the hall towards lock up. _Thumbs up? Really?_ Groaning, she kept jogging along the corridor.

Nora didn't know why it hurt her so much. She thought they were friends, friends tell friends things like that, don't they? Or maybe it hurt her because Gwen was right, she did like him... Liked him more than friends do. But with Bellamy interested in someone, where did that leave her? She didn't want to lose him as a friend. They had grown closer so quickly and the thought of not seeing him for sewing lessons or defence training did make her sad.

It did mean that she could safely tell Gwen to cut it out now. She could get googly eyed over him for all she liked, it didn't change the fact that he was interested in someone else or even with someone else already.

Doctor Abby Griffin was waiting for her at the doors that led to the juvenile cells. "Glad you could make it."

"Sorry, kids made it hard to leave the centre." Nora accepted the badge that the elder woman held out to her. She tried to wipe the memory of Bellamy from her mind and focus on the case at hand, reaching for her device and scanning through the files before bringing up one for a young boy who was in one of the cells.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked, as they stepped through the first set of secure gates. When they closed behind them, the next door opened to a check in desk.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot going on in the centre is all."

"Okay." The woman nodded, checking them both in before they were led down a walkway, with a barrier to one side of them and locked cells to the other. "You know you can talk to me." Abby said, her voice soothing and soft; one of a concerned mother.

"I know." Nora gave the woman a smile. She had always supported and helped her through the years, ever since her father had been floated. "I'm good, don't worry."

Unbeknownst to the doctor, this was a welcomed distraction from the cadet that plagued her mind most days. She felt disappointed most of all that she had allowed herself to feel something stronger for someone, than they clearly did for her. It always seemed to happen to her and she doubted it would be the last time. She was always falling for the wrong guy.

The cell door opened and the guard beside them took a step inside, "prisoner 329, step back and face the wall. Hands behind your back." The guard immediately bound his wrists, and led him by the shoulder to sit on the makeshift bed. Nora stood to the side, device out and already taking notes on the 16 year old boy's appearance and wellbeing.

For now, she would pour her focus into being the young boy's representative in this moment and the centre. She would try and detach herself for these feelings she had developed for Bellamy and just be a good friend to him. After all, she didn't really have any other choice.

 **A/N: Uh oh. So who's up for a masquerade dance...?**


	17. Chapter 16

Nora didn't have many friends on the Ark, or in her station. The ones she did have, she didn't see very often. When the children's centre got busy, which it usually was, it meant she barely left it. The children came first and as a result, her social life took a nose dive.

But the masquerade dance was tonight and a few of her friends had persuaded her to come out for it specially. Gwen, being Gwen, had practically pushed her out the doors this morning while the kids ran around her, claiming she had to get a mask before they were all gone. Nora had just glared at the woman before slipping out the doors, promising to bring Gwen back something pretty for herself.

She felt guilty sometimes for going out, when the kids in the centre didn't get to explore as much. But then again they were surrounded with their friends every day. Nora had grown used to her routine, with the occasional visits from Bellamy and training now mixed in, her and Gwen help teach lessons to the children and prepare those who were starting school. They made meals, cared for them 24/7; they were their parents, siblings, friends, and everything they could need.

It was a full time job. So it had become hard to step outside of that routine that she had grown so used to and almost fond of. It kept her mind busy and she liked that.

Gwen was always trying to push her out of the centre in the evening after the kids had long gone to bed, saying she needed to see her friends, reconnect with them and socialise. She always said how she couldn't live inside the centre her whole life, which Nora always challenged her on.

Her hazel eyes found the exchange up ahead, filled with many other adolescents and young adults, from various different stations already. The masks that lined the tables were all so different, some dark in colour and some bright and white, the odd few had intricate detailing, which Nora knew would set her back a few credits.

A dark green mask with a crackle effect plastic caught her eye. Plucking it up from the back of the table, before anyone else could grab it, she lifted it up, her fingers ghosting over the material. It didn't feel shattered; the crackling was beneath the smooth surface. It didn't have a credit tag and she immediately winced before approaching Jane at the desk. The older woman smiled fondly at her approaching. "Hi Jane." She put her best smile on, "How's Deacon?" She asked, referring to her son.

Jane raised an eyebrow with a soft smile, "He's doing very well. He got promoted recently."

"That's great! You must be so proud of him."

"I am, now cut to the chase, Nora." Jane spoke, gesturing to the dark green mask in her hands.

Nora put her best smile on, knowing that the woman would see straight through her. "I need a mask for the masquerade thing aaaand this one is very pretty but I only have 4 credits to spare." Nora winced, clenching her teeth together.

"This mask is 6 credits." Jane let out a deep breath and lent forward, "tell you what, I'll take 1 credit and you can rent it for the night. How does that sound?"

"Really?" The woman nodded and Nora smiled brightly over at her. "Thank you." Pulling out a single credit, she paid her before looking down at the mask in her grasp. "I'll bring it back exactly how it is."

"You better, Nora." The woman said playfully, shooting a wink before returning to work.

With a spring in her step, she held the mask in her grasp and retraced her steps back to the centre. The dance was a little bit later and she wasn't doing anything but a few lessons with the kids. There wouldn't be another moon rise tour for another couple of weeks for them. She wondered when Bellamy would next pop in, but he had been in yesterday to read to the kids again. But he might be at the dance. Before she could even entertain seeing him tonight, she squashed the thought and reminded herself he had a girlfriend. He was still a good friend, that would never change; she would just have to push those new feelings for him down until they were stamped out. He was a good role model for Jimmy too and she would never forget that and how Jimmy looked up to him, as if he hung the damn moon.

No, they would be strictly friends for now on. As much as she kind of hated that and Gwen for making her realise how she was feeling. Groaning, she spotted the centre doors up ahead and pushed them open, only to be pounced on by a running Kyra.

* * *

With the music pumping out into the hall, bodies moved together, dancing to the beat, oblivious to the guards standing at the side keeping a watchful eye. Nora had danced until she felt her heart thump in her chest. With the dark mask settled over her eyes, she felt the confidence surge through her thanks to the moonshine her and her friends had shared before.

Her hazel eyes danced over the room, scanning the crowd that had swarmed the area. In all of her 20 years, she hadn't been to many of these masquerade dances, but had to admit this year was the best and with her birthday coming up soon, she guessed it was okay to celebrate a little bit.

A familiar face appeared in her line of sight and a smile immediately came to rest on her lips. Dressed in his cadet uniform, he looked the picture of serious; his eyes hard and focussed, his lips pressed together into a line and his jaw clenched. Slipping from the crowd, she made her way over to him, wanting a break from dancing for at least a little while and try to put a smile on the face of the tense cadet.

"Hey stranger."

His eyes flickered across the crowd before looking down at her resting against the wall beside him. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise." She commented, offering him a smile. "Just a shame you can't enjoy yourself."

He shrugged, his eyes returning to the crowd without a smile. "On duty."

"I know, very professional of you, Blake." She joked, taking in his swept to the side. Nora always preferred it when it was fluffier and a little bit more untameable, like how it got after their training sessions. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she didn't need those thoughts running around her mind.

"Gwen made you leave then?"

"She practically pushed me out the door."

Nora noticed his mouth quirk upwards into a smirk. "She means well."

"I know she does. Thanks for setting up that den for the kids by the way."

"So it's still standing then?"

They shared a quick laugh, "They haven't broken it yet. Give it a few weeks before it needs fixing." Looking back across the crowd, Nora spotted the stern face of Shumway in the distance and stepped away from Bellamy. "I'll catch you another time, Bellamy."

He turned to her, offering her a small smile. "Enjoy yourself, alright? You deserve to for one night at least."

"I will." She promised, giving him a salute before joining her friends once again. The familiar face of her friend, Emily, appeared before her as she passed her a small flask of moonshine. She took a short swig before passing it back and dancing her worries away. For a few hours, she didn't have any responsibilities or worries. It was just them and the beat. And the moonshine too. She didn't know where her friends had got the flask from, but she was grateful for the liquid courage.

Nora found her eyes gravitating to Bellamy throughout the night. It was hard not to. But with the reminder of Shumway here tonight too, she kept her distance; she didn't need Bellamy getting caught in the crossfire again. It was bad enough he was helping her with stealing rations. Shaking her head, she tried not to think about that tonight.

Flicking her eyes back over to the cadet once again, she saw his eyes narrowed and hard. Following his line of sight wasn't hard; it landed on a petite brunette with a blue mosaic effect mask on her face. Her skin was flawless, her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail at the top of her head. Her green eyes were bright behind the mask, dancing over the room as she danced between groups of people. Her eyes scanned down the girl to catch sight of a familiar necklace, the small earth pendant hanging down.

Nora's heart dropped.

Was this the girl Bellamy was with?

A lump settled in her throat when she looked at the girl and realised it had to be. What other chance was it that another young woman on the Ark had the exact same necklace? Bellamy's eyes were fixed on the pretty woman so intently that there was no other person it could possibly be.

Nora realised that the reason for the frown on Bellamy's face was the resident creep on Mecha, Wilson. He was lingering around the poor girl, his mouth moving as he tried to speak to her. Putting Bellamy's interests first, she swallowed her pride and stepped closer to the pair and slipped in between them, facing the blonde haired Wilson. "Ditch the flask, Wilson, Shumway has had his eye on you for the past 10 minutes. Go." A look of panic flashed across his face, his eyes opening wider and his body freezing up. Shuffling away, he threw the brunette a feeble wave before making a run for it.

Turning around, she pushed a smile on her lips and looked at the brunette. "Th-thanks." The girl muttered to her.

"No problem. I'm Nora. He's a creep." She shrugged and watched as the womans eyes flinched, opening wider and her eyebrows rising. "You here with anyone?" The girl shook her head. "You wanna join me and my friends?"

"Sure." A bright smile took over the brunette's face and Nora could see why Bellamy had his eye on her, she was beautiful, wearing a black geometric mask, with her bright eyes shining through. As the music blared, the girl relaxed more, twirling and dancing with Nora and her friends.

At one point, Nora caught Bellamy's gaze again and it was firmly fixed on Nora and the brunette. He looked worried, on edge, like he was pained. Frowning, she tried not to think anything of it. He had nothing to worry about now that the girl was with her, she would make sure she wasn't preyed on anymore by Wilson. The girl seemed to relax even more with each song and it occurred to Nora that she hadn't even got her name.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask, the lights came on in the room, momentarily blinding them all before drawing groans from every single person dancing.

"Solar flare alert." The woman's voice came over the speaker. "An x-class solar flare has begun on the starboard side of The Ark. All citizens must report to the nearest shelter zone immediately. This is not a test. This is a solar flare alert."

"Face masks off! ID chips out!" Shumway's distinctive voice was heard loud and clear, ruining any ounce of fun they would have had this evening. Groaning, Nora rolled her eyes and watched as one by one, they peeled their face masks off.

Ignoring his loud and obnoxious voice, she glanced to her side and frowned when she couldn't see the brunette anymore. She had been right there. Looking around, she spied her and Bellamy talking to the side, hidden away and wearing panicked faces. Wihin seconds, she had managed to get to his side on the far side of the room. How had they moved so fast? Why did they look so worried? It was just a solar flare alert—

"Face mask off!" Shumway appeared before her and ripped her mask off, letting it hand around her neck. His face was hard before her as he checked her ID chip, making an example out of her as always.

With one final look, he walked past her and patrolling round everyone else. Nora's eagle eyes watched as he approached Bellamy and the brunette. Blake's shock lash was out at his side, lighting up as he look around.

"Cadet Blake." Nora listened in as Shumway spoke. "Why is your weapon out?" His eyes turned to the brunette beside Bellamy. "Mask off." Shumway ripped her mask from her face, revealing bright eyes that were wide and full of fear.

"Sir, she... she's fine. I already scanned her."

Shumway looked as though he was about to turn away before he stilled, eyeing up the cadet. "You don't have a scanner. ID please."

A sinking feeling settling in her stomach. Something wasn't right. It didn't feel right. Why was Bellamy protecting her? She knew that was his girlfriend, but he was so insistent and his face was full of panic.

"Please lieutenant Shumway, I'm begging you, she needs to leave. As a fellow guardsman, just let us walk out of here and I'll do anything you want. Anything."

Nora knew he shouldn't make deals with the devil. No matter his reason, he didn't want to be under Shumway's control like that. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"You're not a guardsman yet, cadet. ID now!" Shumway ordered to the girl and within the blink of an eye, she had bolted. "Stop her!" ...only to be caught by two waiting guards and restrained. Every pair of eyes in the room had turned to look on at the scene as Bellamy stood frozen and the brunette squirmed in the arms of the guards.

"Clear out!" A voice shouted to the rest of them as they filed out. All too soon, she felt a strong hand give her a shove on the back and looked up to see a guard with a stone hard face. He nodded for the exit and she frowned, looking back over her shoulder at the scene as Shumway ordered for the girl to be taken for questioning and Bellamy was still trying to reason with him.

Shumway was dangerously close to the cadet, their eyes fixed in a stare down. Nora remembered when she was last in that position, Shumway had ended up with a new scar and she had ended up in juvenile lock up. She hoped, whatever the situation, that Bellamy's outcome was different.

Another shove and she pushed out of the room, following behind the other young adults, whispers circulating through the group all too quickly. Nora couldn't help but listen in on what they were saying.

One question stood out to her the most, "who was that?"


	18. Chapter 17

It didn't take long for rumours to circulate.

Second child. Under the floor. Hidden. Secret.

Octavia Blake.

Nora felt so stupid that she hadn't caught on, that she had just assumed she was Bellamy's girlfriend. But how was she to know? It had been a secret for almost 16 years. No one had a second child on the Ark; it was illegal. No one had a brother or sister.

Except Bellamy Blake.

She hadn't seen him since they all got pushed out of the room. She couldn't get the girls panicked eyes from her mind.

Her mind was racing all night and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep or rest. When she returned to the Children's centre, she couldn't think straight, but had tried to tell Gwen the entire story over a hot drink.

She had so questions, but knew now probably wasn't the best time to start that verbal diarrhoea on Bellamy; he had bigger problems at hand. The council knew his secret and she didn't know what was set to happen next. Would he be floated? Would his sister and mother be floated too? She didn't know about his father and neither did Bellamy; he had not been in his life at all.

Throughout the night, she stayed awake, her mind a mess of thoughts, questions and worries. But before she could think twice, she sprung up and reached for her loose jacket, as a cosy blanket to wrap around herself. She left a note for Gwen, sparing a quick look at Jimmy and Kyra before unlocking the doors and slipping out. She relocked the doors again and made quick movements for Bellamy's home near Farm Station. It was only a short walk from Mecha, with it being the neighbouring station but still, dread filled her stomach. She didn't know whether he was there, if his sister was there, she didn't know if she would find anything. But she just felt the need to be there for him, to see if she could help in anyway.

But when she finally navigated herself there, there was no reply to her knocks. She banged on the door but still nothing. "Bellamy?" She asked, hoping if he was there, he would hear her. But nothing happened and the door remained shut.

With her shoulders dropping and her heart sinking, she turned around and walked to hers and Jimmy's spot to watch the moon for the rest of the night with only her blanket to keep her warm. It was where she went to think when she needed a quiet moment. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried not to entertain the thought that Bellamy and his family had already been floated. It made her sick just to think about it.

"Nora?"

At the mere mention of her name, she spun around and didn't register the sound of the voice, but was hopeful it was the eldest Blake sibling.

But it wasn't. Jones, his friend, came towards her, dressed in his cadet uniform and with his weapon at his side.

"Hi." She spoke softly, stepping closer to him and away from her perch beside the window.

"I just heard. Have you seen him?"

She shook her head, gone were the thoughts that Jones would have seen him. "I saw it though; I was there when they got found. He took her to the dance. I thought she was his girlfriend!"

"You didn't know?"

"No, did you?"

"No. I thought you might have though because you two were close."

Nora just shook her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat before asking the dreaded question, "will they float him?"

Jones silence said it all. "I-I don't know."

She thought of the innocent young woman, the cadet and their mother. A family. The biggest the new generation on the Ark has ever known, and this would be their demise. Octavia, the girl would be floated for just being born, something she had no control over, or a choice. Why should she be to blame in all of this? It wasn't fair.

But then that left their mother. Was she to blame? Nora didn't think so. Albeit she knew the rules of the Ark, however cruel and harsh they were. They were put in place to allow the people of the Ark to live longer, to make their supplies last longer and the quality of life better. But she hadn't followed that rule like everyone else.

Bellamy had kept this a secret his entire life. He would be classified as an accessory to the crime. He hid Octavia along with his mother, kept her from the outside world and protected her from intruders. For nearly sixteen years people were saying she was hidden away in their home.

Nora thought back to moments when she had visited Bellamy at his home, his mom always wary of the redhead and distant with her. She always assumed she just didn't like her, but it probably had something to do with her daughter she was hiding inside. The woman wondered how they had kept Octavia a secret when she was younger and would cry. She knew first-hand how hard it had been to calm some of the orphaned babies. But they had coped, eventually.

"I'm still on patrol, but I'll keep you updated if you hear anything." Jones brought her back, his words making her look up at him. "You come find me if you hear anything?"

She nodded, numbly. "Of course." He squeezed her shoulder before jogging down the rest of the corridor and out of her sight.

The walk back to the children's centre was quiet and eerie. Not a soul was up and walking on the Ark except for the odd guard. Every flash of a black uniform that came into her line of sight, she felt her heart beat faster at the thought of it being Bellamy. But they never were.

The longer it went without seeing or hearing from him, she automatically feared the worst.

Pushing the door to the centre open, and locking it behind her, the children were all still asleep but Gwen was awake, talking into a phone to someone. She promptly hung up, saying goodbyes, as she spotted Nora walk through. The kids would be awake soon, completely oblivious to the commotion on the Ark and eager to have breakfast.

"Abby needs an urgent representative for a minor."

Nora's eye opened wider, "Is it Octavia Blake?" She saw the muscles in Gwen's jaw clench and release, before nodding. "I'll leave now."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take this one? Maybe you're a bit too close to it all."

"No, I'll do it. I'll go find Abby now." Nora nodded. "Did she say anything else?"

"Just that the girl has a right to a representative and they aren't sure of her mental state."

"You gonna be okay here?"

Gwen gave her a soft smile, "I'll be fine, Belle will be here in a little while; I've asked her to come in." The redhead nodded to the woman before walking back out of the centre and navigating to med bay. Abby greeted her by the doors while a digital display in hand. The older woman's eyes flitted over Nora before reluctantly handing over the display with the file notes on.

"If you don't want to do this, I will understand. "

Nora shook her head, her eyes scanning over the young girl's file. "No, I need to do this for Bellamy." Her golden eyes settled on her last name, BLAKE. She would find a way to save them. She had to.

The holding cells in lockup were a familiar place for Nora and Abby. They were both here just here last week and it seemed like a new young adult was getting arrested every other day now.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the doors slid shut behind them and locked in place. Walking down the corridor, they were stopped at the door to a cell. Taking one last deep breath, the guard unlocked the door, allowing them to follow in after him. The once bright green eyes of Octavia were now a dull green, her lips pressed together in a hard line and her cheeks red. Nora would guess that the young woman had been crying and understandably so. As she sat on the hard bed, her arms were wrapped around her legs tightly and her face was full of fear as she spotted the guard.

But as her focus shifted, her eyes found Nora's and they relaxed ever so slightly.

"I'll take it from here, Spence." Abby nodded to the guard, before he offered a smile and a nod before standing outside the door.

"Are you okay?" Nora asks as soon as the door closes, taking a step closer to her. She saw her chin wobble and Nora's heart ached for the younger woman. Handing the digital device to Abby, she took another step forward to her. "I'm Nora, remember me?"

"Yeah." A small voice spoke, her eyes fixed on the redhead. "Bellamy told me about you."

She tried to fight down the little spark that lit up when his sister said that. He talks about me, huh? That wasn't important right now, that could wait.

"And you're Octavia?" The brunette nodded. "Nice to meet you." Hesitantly, she sat down on the bed beside her, while Abby moved closer. "This is Abby, she's sorta the head doctor here." Nora saw her body freeze up. "She's just here to make sure you're okay. She doesn't work for the guards or Shumway." Nora's eyes floated up to where the doctor stood, "she's good, you can trust her."

Silence again overtook the small cell, but both Nora and Abby knew the woman would need time to adjust. She had only ever known her brother and mother, she hadn't socialised with anyone else so she was bound to be wary of others.

"Bell trusts you."

A smile came to rest on the redheads lips. "I trust him too, and I don't trust many on the Ark."

Green eyes flickered over Nora, they could both see the mental debate going on in her head. "I just wanted to see the Ark."

"That's understandable."

"That's all I wanted. Bell—h-he tried to do that for me. He said it would be safe. But I couldn't get home, I didn't know the way. Now mom's gonna be floated and Bellamy too, and me..."

"We'll try and help you all." Hazel eyes met green ones and the brunette visibly relaxed again as Nora reached her hand out, palm up and open. Octavia looked down at the hand before slowly extending her own one out and placing it in the woman's. Nora squeezed it instantly. "We are going to try our best to process an appeal with the council. I can't promise anything, but we are going to try."

Octavia gulped, a lone tear slipping down her cheek. "Can I get out of here?"

"We hope so." Abby spoke, her voice holding that soft, mother-like quality.

"Can I see Bellamy?"

Nora sucked her lips in, trying to choose her words wisely. "I can't promise that right now, but I'll try and let you see your brother again. I really will. I haven't seen him yet though."

"He's going to the box." Octavia frowned, trying to remember what the guards had said as they ordered them apart. "The sky box! Is that alright there?"

Her heart clenched at the mention of the skybox. Anyone who was older than 18 and sent there was pretty much a guarantee they would be floated in the next couple of days after sentencing. She looked over to Abby, "we'll find out for you, okay?"

Octavia just nodded, it was best she didn't know what the skybox meant for her brother. If you were under 18, it meant you were alone, no socialisation, no contact with others, you were just alone. But for anyone older it held a different fate.

"Nora." Abby's soft voice spoke again, they shared a look before Nora nodded. "Octavia, Abby needs to do a physical examination on you." She felt the brunette squeeze her hand before pulling it back into her body. "It's nothing invasive, don't worry, it's just to check your general health and that you're okay. She won't hurt you."

Octavia looked at Nora, her gaze not moving, almost like she was checking her eyes to see if she were lying or not.

"I'll be here too and no guards are allowed in during a physical. It's just a health check."

"My mom and Bell looked after me, I'm okay."

"I know they would, it's just procedure with any minor. Is that alright?"

There was another pause as Octavia considered what Nora was saying. Then slowly, her tightly constricted body started to unravel, and her body relaxed on the bed she was sat on. Nora nodded to Abby, who then she approached the young woman with a bag in hand. One by one, Doctor Griffin carried out the various tests: eyesight, teeth, height, weight, blood pressure... with every one, Abby made notes on the display. Nora stayed by her side, not moving and giving the woman the comfort she needed.

Every so often, Octavia would look over to her and after the final test, she gave the redhead a smile. The corners of her lips pulled up slightly into a soft smile and straight away, Nora saw the similarities between Octavia and Bellamy.

As Abby announced she was finished, she returned to the side of the room to finish her analysis on the woman. The doctor watched closely as she spoke softly to Nora, her voice was quiet and understandably she was nervous and anxious.

A knock to the door broke the two woman apart, as the guard announced their time was up. Had it been that long already? Nora wondered, sparing a glance down to Octavia as she stood up.

"You're leaving?"

"We have to."

"Please don't leave me alone here. I don't want to be alone." Octavia stood up, her eyes pleading for Nora to stay with her. "Please."

"I will be back, don't worry."

"You don't know that."

"I will." She assured her. She would find a way. "I promise you, I will be back to see you today." Without a second to think about it, she reached forward and pulled the woman in for a tight hug. "In the meantime I'll find out about Bellamy for you." She said as she gave her a squeeze. Octavia held onto to her tightly.

"Please don't let him get floated. I know he thinks this is his fault."

"He will just be worried about you and your mom."

"I just wanted to see the Ark and space."

"And you'll see it again. We'll figure this out." Rubbing her back, Nora stepped back and gave the young woman a firm nod and a soft smile. "I'll see you later?"

"Okay."

"Don't be afraid."

Octavia shook her head, her green eyes already filling up with tears again. "I'm not afraid."

Another nod and Abby and Nora left the cell, watching as the guard locked it behind them. As they followed after the older guard, the redhead spoke up. "Do you know where Bellamy Blake is being held?"

Spence froze, turning to look at her with a firm look. "I can't disclose that information to you."

"He needs a medical check too." Abby spoke up, glancing down at her display nonchalantly. "He was involved in an altercation with Lieutenant Shumway, wasn't he?"

The women could see the guard debating his options, before nodding. "Follow me."

Nora breathed a sigh of relief and gave Nora a smile. Stepping away from the juvenile section of lockup, they rose up a level and Nora kept her eyes straight ahead, not looking in the small glass windows of each cell. They slowed to a stop beside a cell, the guard unlocked it as the women stepped closer.

"He isn't a minor, only Griffin can see him."

Nora's heart sank. "I'll need her assistance, Spence. Can't do a full medical on my own."

The guard clenched his jaw, "five minutes."

Releasing the breath she held in, they stepped inside the cell to see a pacing Bellamy. As the guard closed the door behind them, Nora surged forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. She felt Bellamy's face press into her neck and his arms wrap around her, one hand reaching up to cradle the back of her head. Nora squeezed him tightly with all the power she could possess.

"She's okay. We've seen Octavia."

A sigh left his body and he squeezed her tighter. "Thank you."

Her arms slowly dropped down to her side, looking up at his sad dark eyes. "She's in a holding cell in lock up until they decide what to do."

Abby spared a glance through the glass window to see Spence cast a look inside, "Let's make this look as realistic as possible with a medical check." She excused, parting the two of them and stepping towards the cadet. Nora stood to the side, her eyes firmly on Bellamy.

"Any word on my mom?"

Nora shook her head solemnly, "Sorry. I went by your place earlier and there was no one there."

"Shit." Bellamy cursed under his breath. "She wasn't there but I doubt she would have gone back there."

"Where was she?"

He rolled his eyes, "She was out at the time somewhere, that's how I snuck O out."

Abby shined a light in his eyes, raising a finger for his eyes to follow. "They will likely be at council later today."

"Will you be there?"

"Yes." Abby answered the redhead.

"How likely is it that they will spare Octavia? She's barely 16."

Silence filled the room as Bellamy stared hard at the doctor. "I will do my best. She is fit and healthy." Her eyes swayed to Bellamy's, "you did a good job raising her."

His jaw clenched, his eyes conflicted at her words. Nora knew there was more to it, and it started with him placing this blame on himself. It was a heavy burden to bear, especially for someone as strong as him.

"Can you see if they would accept her living in the Children's Centre?"

"It is a worthwhile suggestion, Nora. She could socialise with others there in a controlled environment. It would be good for her development." Bellamy looked hopeful, but Nora knew he was ready to break. "I'll see what I can do." Abby nodded, packing her things away. "But for now, we need to go before they realise we're in here."

Looking back at Bellamy, Nora felt her heart sink. He would be alone again; just him and his thoughts. She didn't know what his fate held. Would he be spared? Would he be floated? She hated to think about it. Sucking her lips in, she held back the tears over whether she would see him again. She tried to imagine that she would. "I'll see you soon." Nora spoke, taking another step closer to him before wrapping her arms around his middle and gripping his black cadet jacket tight. Pressing a cheek into his chest, his familiar musky scent hit her senses and she tried to breathe in as much of it as possible.

Bellamy kissed the crown of her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you." He whispered into her hair.

Nora gave him a smile as they parted and Abby led the way to the door.

"If you see Octavia, tell her I love her and I'm sorry." Nora felt her heart break when she saw the lost look in his eyes.

"I will. See you soon." Following the doctor, the guard shut and locked the door behind them.

"Just some mild bruising, he should be fine with no further treatment." Abby said to the guard as they exited lock up. Nora was silent the whole walk back to med bay, she didn't know what to do now. Would they just wait for sentencing? What would happen?

"I'm needed at the council." Doctor Griffin spoke and she just nodded solemnly. "Come back to med bay in a few hours, I'm sure a decision will have been reached by then." Nora went to open her mouth to talk again, but Abby beat her to it. "Yes, I will reason with them. I will try and get them to spare Octavia. I'm not so certain about their mother, Aurora knowingly went into this. Bellamy's future is uncertain too."

She didn't have any words. Anything could happen to the Blake family. The council could decide to float them all for treason. The justice system on the Ark was unfair, unfavourable and often just plain cruel. Octavia was innocent in all of this, she didn't ask to be born. But then that left Aurora and Bellamy. She didn't know how she would handle Bellamy being floated. They hadn't even said goodbyes. Would there be a chance to?

"How much notice will there be if they decide to float them?"

"It's still early morning, so I would guess by this evening."

"Can you let me know?"

Abby nodded, "I'll come find you as soon as I know the verdict. Just get some rest before then please?" She cast her mothering glance over her, her eyebrows raised in a soft plead.

"I'll try." Nora agreed, nodding before turning away from med bay. She would make a small stop to find Jones to give him an update before returning to the children's centre. She hoped Jimmy or Kyra would take her mind off things and bring a little bit of joy to her day.

 **A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, every single of them put a big ol' goofy smile on my face. I have been waiting to write a proper Nora/Octavia scene for SO LONG. Excited to more of them to come… Next chapter will be the verdict!**


	19. Chapter 18

By the time she made it back to the children's centre, the kids were wide awake and she was ready for a sleep.

Nora hadn't really slept at all last night and since officially meeting Octavia Blake, she couldn't get her out of her head. The sad, devastated look in her eyes. She knew she had to find a way to go back and see her, comfort her and just talk to her. But she had no idea how she could do that.

Kyra bombarded her instantly upon stepping foot through the door. She wrapped her arms around her middle, which prompted Nora to crouch for a proper hug. Stroking the back of her head, she listened with a forced smile at the girl telling her what they had for breakfast and if Nora could read to them in the den.

Nodding, the little girl took her hand and led them into the reading den Bellamy had created for them. He had transformed the previous pillow corner into a cosy space for the kids to seek comfort in. Flopping down, Kyra took up the space right next to her, with a book in hand already. A few others snuck in, Jimmy creeping in beside Kyra. Nora spotted Charlotte sitting at the edge of the fabric doors. She just watched, not coming in but obviously wanting to listen.

Touching the braided locks of Kyra, she gave her a genuine smile before settling back and reading with them. Gradually Kyra relaxed against her as the other listened closely. This was just what she needed.

But it was a shame it wouldn't last forever. As the story drew to a close and the children ran in different directions, Kyra requested another story and they stayed in the den together, resting as the others ran around outside. She could hear Gwen in the distance trying to control them, with Belle's laughter filling the centre.

She hoped Abby Griffin would be able to pull a few strings and get Octavia to live in the centre for a short while, to see her progress. Of course they would argue that another trial would then need to take place when she turned 18. But it would be too cruel of fate to lock her back up in a cell, after she had spent practically 16 years already locked away.

As the clock struck midday, the children tucked into a ration pack each and Nora gravitated to chewing the inside of her cheek and watching the phone. But it wouldn't ring for a while now. With Gwen and the kids keeping her mind occupied, the hours passed slowly. Abby had guessed a verdict would be reached by the evening.

Nora didn't anticipate it being this long and painstaking. The hours ticked by into later afternoon, the minutes passing slowly.

But when the phone finally beeped in, she shot up like a rocket to answer it. _"They've reached a verdict, Nora."_ Abby's voice was soft and monotonous. _"They're floating their mother."_

Nora's heart dropped into her stomach, her eyes slipping shut. "Have they told Octavia yet?"

" _No."_

"Don't let them, I want to be there. I'll leave now for lock up."

" _I'll meet you there. There's more I'll discuss with you."_ The doctor hung up before Nora could ask. Grabbing her jacket from the side, she shared a look with Gwen before shooting out the door and running down the corridor for the secure doors to lock up. The redhead didn't think she'd ever moved so fast. Abby was already waiting for her when she got there, her eyes downcast and her mouth pressed into a hard line.

"Are we allowed in to see her?" Nora asked, trying to not let her emotions get to her.

"Yes, but before you go in, you need to know that Octavia is being sent to the skybox."

Her whole body froze and her mind went blank. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "But she didn't do anything wrong."

"The council was swayed; she will be in the skybox until she is 18 and then be sent for a retrial."

Isolation for another two years. She would be all alone. "Did you ask about the centre?"

"It was denied. They don't know if she will be a threat."

"A threat?! How could they think that? You assessed her! She wouldn't hurt a damn fly! Hell, she's more scared of everyone else!"

Placing a hand on her arm, Abby shook her head. "Believe me, I tried. This was the best outcome. I was able to grant her visitations though, as a way to socialise her. But they would be controlled."

Shaking her head, Nora couldn't understand the result. Their mother floated, Octavia locked up for the rest of her life, just for being born... "What about Bellamy?"

"He will be released later today to see his mother. He will be stripped of his cadet role and demoted to janitorial."

"It's not fair."

A sigh left the doctor's lips, her eyes downcast and her face showing worry lines already. "No. It isn't. Aurora is being kept in a holding facility and then she will be floated after their goodbyes. Their decision was final."

* * *

The buzzer sounded as they stepped through the final door to the holding facility in lock up that Octavia had been moved to. She wasn't aware of the sentencing yet. Neither Abby nor Nora knew how she would react. The guard unlocked the door and the women stepped through without a word shared between them.

"Nora." Octavia spoke, rising up as the door shut behind them. "What's going on? Why did they move me?"

Sucking her lips in between her teeth, she stepped closer and nodded for the brunette to sit on the bed beside her. "They reached a verdict."

Her eyes flickered wildly between Abby and Nora, a frown deepening with each second of silence. "Your mom will be floated tonight." Abby explained.

Octavia shook her head, her eyes squeezing shut. "She said it would happen but I never thought it would." The first tear fell, followed by the next one. "I can't- I don't understand h-how... why does it even matter that much? One extra person?! It won't make that much of a difference!"

Reaching out Nora squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It is the law, I'm sorry." Abby spoke, her voice soft with her mothering qualities shining through. "We are only allowed one child on the Ark. The Ark wouldn't be able to function if there was no control. The council has feared that if they let this slide, others will do the same and have more children. I tried to appeal, but the decision was final."

The brunette looked so lost. She was almost 16 and would spend the rest of her days in isolation. That wasn't a life and she hadn't asked for this, she was just born.

"You're being sent to the skybox." Nora said softly, mimicking Abby's tone. "I'm still hoping after they see that you need to be around others and not isolated, they will change their minds. But for now at least it is the skybox."

Octavia's mouth dropped open, her face emotionless, or maybe it was shock. Her eyes fluttered, tears gathering in her green eyes. "And Bellamy?"

"Fired from the cadet programme and placed on janitorial duty."

The brunette's eyes dropped as her hands rung in her lap. "All I wanted was to see the Ark. He just wanted to help, to let me see it."

"I know." Nora placed her hand on the young woman's shaking ones. "You will be allowed visitations in the skybox. We'll come see you. I promise."

All Octavia could do was nod, her eyes scanning the floor of the cell. A knock on the door, made her wipe the tears from under her eyes and sniff back the rest of them.

"It's time!" The guard called, that being their cue to leave for the goodbye. Abby approached the door, the guard stepping back in and the youngest Blake froze up again.

"Time for what?"

Nora rose to standing and offered her hand out to the woman. "To say goodbye."

"It's happening now?"

The redhead nodded, "I'm afraid so. They don't wait long after a verdict." Octavia's mouth opened to talk but no words came out as she stood up. "Bellamy will be there too." At the mention of her brother, the young woman nodded and seemed to swallow back the fear that was so evident on her face. "The guard will cuff your wrists but it's just precaution for the walk there. He won't hurt you."

Slowly, she nodded and the guard stepped forward with the plastic cuffs for her wrists. She watched as the older guard carefully took her wrists and cuffed them, her whole body was frozen as she stood as still as a statue. He led the way out for them, through the secured doors of lock up, all the while Nora remained at Octavia's side with Abby following them.

As the guard turned to go the back route, Nora stopped him short. "This route is quicker, sir." The guard raised a single eyebrow, casting a look in the pointed direction. He hesitated before reluctantly nodding. Nora knew the route wasn't that much quicker, but it was the one route that was surrounded by glass windows and a never-ending view of space.

A smile touched her lips as she nodded for Octavia to follow. The girl just shot her a dubious look before shuffling along behind the guard, but the moment they turned the corner, that look disappeared and was replaced with wide eyes. Slowly, her mouth opened, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the stars shining in the distance. "Wow."

"Pretty great, huh?"

"Yeah. I only got a glimpse before the party."

"Now you can say you've seen space." Nora said, smiling alongside the woman.

Octavia didn't look away from the large expanse of glass. The curves of nearby planets could be seen, the light creating a blue hue across each curve.

Earth was closest and that was what Octavia was seemingly focusing on with each step she took. Clusters of white could be seen on earth, with patches of a darker green. They swirled together in a muddle of blue. The top side shone bright, with the light illuminating off it.

"Thanks." She heard Octavia mumble, her eyes still wide in amazement down the long corridor of glass.

"I think we take the sight for granted sometimes."

"I would never take this for granted."

Nora looked back at Abby, who shared her solemn expression. These views would be all she had of the Ark now. The mechanical creak of the doors was heard up ahead and Nora's heart sunk. This was it. This was goodbye.

"Octavia."

The young woman's head shot up at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mom!" A sob cracked through her voice but the guard waited until the doors were shut and locked until he released Octavia's cuffs.

Surging forward, the young woman was wrapped in her mother's arms instantly. As her eyes scanned the room, Nora found Bellamy with he's head ducked and his face tight with emotion. She wished she could walk over and comfort him. But she was on duty and her responsibility at this time was Octavia.

Hazel eyes strayed over to the mother and daughter before them all. The older woman was whispering something in her ear, stroking the back of her head and pressing kisses to her temple. Aurora held her so tightly and something twisted inside of Nora as she had never had that with her mother.

Due to complications with her birth, her mother had died before she had a chance to hold her. Her dad told her the story when she was old enough to understand and it had never truly hit home until she saw Octavia and Aurora wrapped up tightly in each other.

Pressing one final kiss to her forehead, Aurora stood back, cradling her daughters face. "Don't be afraid. I love you. Don't forget how much I love you."

Tears fell from her glassy green eyes and Aurora quickly wiped them from her daughters' porcelain cheeks. "I love you too." Octavia replied in a quiet whisper, only meant for her mother.

"Bellamy, look after your sister. No games." She warned him, to which the man had simply nodded. Nora guessed they had said their goodbye earlier before they had arrived. But still, she could feel the waves of sorrow roll off Bellamy. He blamed himself; that was plain to see.

As Aurora took a step backwards, Marcus Kane took a step closer to the large button that would open the airlock doors and suck the older woman outside to her death. She remembered seeing her father floated like it was yesterday, and it felt like someone had ripped out her heart when he was ripped from the Ark.

That sight never left a person.

Her eyes strayed to Kane and a frown hit her brows hard. She would never understand how they could press that button that killed another person. Casting a look to the doors, she saw Shumway standing guard with his face stoic but a small smile rested on his face. It filled her with rage, that one person could be that arrogant and cruel.

As the doors to the airlock chamber opened and Aurora stepped inside, her gaze never moved from Bellamy and Octavia as they stood near each other. She visibly gulped the lump in her throat and the first tear fell.

Octavia's cheeks were wet with tears, her eyes wide in shock. This was one of the first time she had seen more of the Ark and it wasn't for the reason she had wanted.

"You don't have to look." Nora spoke quietly, taking a step closer to the young woman. "Once you see it, you won't be able to forget it." She remembered the exact moment her father had been sucked out. The sheer look of pain that had crossed his face in the moment he was sucked out was seared into her mind.

Shaking her head, Octavia watched as Aurora closed her eyes, tears falling and her arms falling limp beside her.

"I don't want to."

"Just close your eyes and think of a happy moment... one with your mother and brother. Think of a time you were all happy together." Nora's throat tightened, seeing more tears escape her and fall down her cheeks. Octavia closed her eyes, a sigh falling from her lips. "Don't lose those memories."

Nora didn't look back to the airlock chamber, she couldn't bear the sight of another innocent person floated. But she heard the moment that Kane pressed the button to open the doors to space.

With her hand gripping Octavia's own, she looked over to Bellamy instead of Aurora. His dark eyes went wide, a single breath leaving his lungs, but soon turning into a soft pant. A tear fell and hit his cheek as the deafening suction sound was heard.

Aurora was gone.

"Take her to the skybox." An order was heard loud and clear and Nora's face turned hard when she recognised the voice as Shumway.

On instinct, Nora stepped in front of Octavia, blocking her from one of the approaching guards and Shumway. "She can't say goodbye to her brother?" With her eyes narrowed, she shot him a challenging look.

"No." He nodded for a guard, "Cuff her."

"Just give her a minute." Nora spoke again, not moving from her spot. The woman behind her was still frozen in shock with her eyes closed.

"Resisting a guard is punishable—"

"Let the girl have 5 minutes, Shumway." Kane ordered, still standing in the spot by the airlock chamber. Nora looked over to him, giving him a short nod of appreciation.

While, Shumway shot daggers at the redhead. "Just give me a reason to float you, Miss Thorn."

"Not today."

Looking away from the guard, she put her hand on Octavia's shoulder before gesturing her over to Bellamy who was already walking over to her. His long arms wrapped around her instantly, his body supporting her shaking one as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"That will be all, Shumway." Kane spoke loud and clear. The Lieutenant took one last look at Nora before leading him and a few other guards out of the room. The others in the room, Abby, Kane, the two guards and herself, gave the siblings a moment of privacy as they moved to the side.

The redhead watched as Bellamy held her tightly, saying goodbye to his sister who he didn't know whether he would see again. Octavia hadn't known anything but life with her brother and know she would be locked away, in isolation.

The older Blake pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as he spoke to her in quiet whispers. She couldn't hear what was being said and she didn't want to, this was their moment, before the inevitable.

"When will the first opportunity be to appeal Octavia's sentencing?" Nora asked no one in particular, but hoped Kane would have a solid answer.

"Next year." Her heart dropped. "The council wouldn't accept one a moment sooner. They all have to pass at least a year."

"But it might be possible?"

"I didn't say that, Nora." Kane corrected her. "She is to be made an example out of for the rest of the Ark."

"Even though she's innocent."

There was a beat of silence, "yes." Kane answered solemnly. They all knew it to be true, but none of them could do anything.

But they could let the siblings have this final farewell, they could give them that and that alone.

As one final hug was shared and a kiss was placed on her head once more, they pulled apart and two guards approached the pair. No cuffs were needed, Kane had already blocked that. Bellamy was leaded out of the room, his head lowered as he began the lonely walk back to his home, where he would now live alone.

Octavia looked on, her eyes watching her brother's back as he disappeared from their sight. Nora was first to approach the young woman, with a piece of cloth in hand to dry her tears. "Let's take a walk?" All the woman could do was nod, trying to put on a brave front.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Nora followed the footsteps of the guard and she never let the woman beside her go. Abby didn't follow, neither did Kane, and with heavy hearts, the doors shut quietly behind them.

The walk back to juvenile lock up was silent, as Octavia's eyes stayed fixed on the outside space and the light that bounced off the planets. There were no right words in that moment, only comfort could help, Nora knew that better than anybody. Nothing can prepare you for losing a parent, especially one you had depended on your entire life.

The redhead's hand rubbed her shoulder every now and again and soon enough, the tears dried up on the youngest Blake. Nora gave the guard a appreciative smile as he paused at the final expanse of glass before the buzzered doors. "It gets easier, I promise you. But you just have to think of the happier memories."

Octavia nodded, sucking her lips in and holding back the fresh flow of tears. Green eyes took in every single detail about space and what the Ark looked like. This would be all she had for a while. In the skybox, you never were sure if they would be allowed out to socialise with others, let alone see out a window again.

"I'm ready." She said quietly and the guard nodding before taking their final steps to the doors. The buzzer sounded and they all stepped into the first holding section as the doors shut behind them and opened the ones in front in sync.

Walking along the bridge to the sky boxes at the end, Octavia kept her eyes trained on the guards back as Nora followed her. Pausing at the last door in the row, the guard unlocked it before opening the door for her.

This was it.

Before she could take another step, Octavia turned to Nora and hugged her tightly. She didn't need to say anything, the hug spoke volumes for the brunette.

But Nora was still worried about her, how could you not be? "Don't be afraid. We'll get you out of here."

She just nodded, "Can you find out when I can next see Bellamy?"

"I'll try."

Nora knew her visitations would be limited, Abby had already said, and it was uncertain whether Bellamy would be permitted. He would be at the bottom of the food chain for a while now, along with his rights on the Ark.

It would probably be a long time until he was allowed to see his sister again.

 **A/N: Thank you for your lovely kind reviews! More Bellamy/Nora interaction in the next chapter I promise. But I love writing the dynamic between Nora and Octavia. What are you guys enjoying so far? Let me know! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews! Had to re-upload this chapter a couple of times because FF's email notifications weren't working :( Enjoy the latest chapter!**

After briefly stopping by the centre to give an update to Gwen, Nora wandered the hallways of Mecha, until they merged with Factory Station. Hazel eyes scanned the section numbers, her mind counting down until she came to a stop outside of Section B-17, Bellamy's home where he would now live alone.

It had been a few hours since his mother had been floated and his sister had been sent to lock up. Nora wondered if he would even answer the door or if he was here at all, but she had to check in on him. She couldn't leave him when he was at his lowest, just like he had never left her.

Her knocks were met with silence as they echoed through the hallway. "Bellamy?" She knocked again. "It's Nora."

Silence again. But before she could turn and walk away, the metallic clunking sound of the locks opening was heard. When the door opened and her gaze met Bellamy's. It was like someone had knocked the wind out of her; he looked so lost and helpless.

Without a second thought, she stepped inside and wrapped her arms around his middle. He pushed the door shut behind her before slowly wrapping his own around her. Hugging him tightly, she felt him lean his chin on the top of her head before sighing deeply. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either, Bellamy."

"Yes, it is." Another sigh and a pause of silence.

Pulling back from his hold, she risked a look up at him to see his face still and stoic. "You were just trying to help someone you loved." He hardly showed any emotion. But maybe that was because he didn't have any energy left in him to show it.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you about her."

"It's okay, I understand." Nora shrugged it off. "You had to protect her and your mom."

"What a great job I did at that too." Scoffing, he stepped back and threaded his fingers through his hair and swooping it back off of his face. "Nearly 16 years and a stupid party is what did it."

"I'm sure it meant something for Octavia though. It was the first time she saw the Ark, wasn't it?"

He froze, a flare of light flashing into the room as he thought about his sister. "Yeah, it was. She was amazed at it all."

"I made sure she got the scenic route tonight too." Nora tried to joke, but all she got from Bellamy was a quirk of his lip. "She's strong, Bellamy, you did that. We'll get her out of there eventually."

"You don't know that. Only someone like Jaha would have the power to get her out of there now. She's being punished, because of me... and now she's gonna celebrate her birthday inside lockup."

"It's soon?"

"In a few weeks."

"Then we'll make sure it's celebrated and I'll ask Abby for a visitation."

Nora watched as his jaw clenched and he shook his head. Nora could practically see him retreating into himself, his thoughts taking over. "She won't want to see me again."

"Don't say that. She didn't even want to leave you tonight."

"She's still in shock. When it all calms down... she's gonna hate me. If we hadn't left here, she wouldn't be in lock up, she would be safe, my mom would still be alive and I would be providing for them both!" His voice rose, built up emotion suddenly being released in every word. "We're in this mess because of me!"

"Bell-"

A yell caught her off guard as he pulled away from her suddenly and threw his fist into the metal sheet wall. It grunted under the pressure and Bellamy didn't even register the pain of the bloody knuckles. He went for another punch, his fists growing weaker as his body crumpled slightly and his back hunched.

Reaching out, Nora stopped his next fist before it could connect to the wall. His arm fell to his side, the energy draining from his body as she pulled him into her. She gave him strength when there wasn't an ounce of it left in him. His body rested against hers, his breathing laboured as his body heated up in anger.

"Octavia is not going anywhere. She is alive. Focus on that. She doesn't hate you. She misses you." The redhead spoke softly, repeating the words he needed to hear. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. But you can focus on getting her out, because we will find a way."

"You can't do that. This is on me. My sister, my responsibility."

Nora couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was all for helping her, but wouldn't accept any help for himself. "You helped me, now let me help you." It took a few moments, but the soft smile he sent her filled her with a warm, hopeful feeling. "And we'll get Shumway back too, don't worry."

"If it comes to it, let me kill him."

The redhead couldn't help but scoff. "Because that will be so much help to Octavia. That'll just get us both floated, idiot."

"But it would really make me feel a lot better."

It would make her feel better too. A brief murmur of agreement rumbled from her throat as she looked around the room, it was small for a family of three. There were only two bunk beds built into the wall and a small table and two chairs. She wondered when they would come for his belongings.

They usually didn't waste much time.

When a family member died or was taken to lock up, their belongings were usually re-circulated based on need. She remembered Charlotte's distress upon seeing her parents' items being taken away and thought the pain for Bellamy would be similar. But he was helpless to do anything to stop them.

He had already been demoted to janitorial and would next be likely to be put on limited rations, like her and the kids in the centre. She immediately thought of the extra rations she had tucked away and hidden under the floorboards, and made a mental note to bring some for Bellamy next time.

"You gonna be okay tonight?"

His eyes caught a soft toy in the corner of the room, and his jaw clenched tight. "I'd be a lot better if you stayed with me." There was a beat of silence between you as Bellamy's eyes softened in question.

It was the first time Nora had ever seen Bellamy Blake look so vulnerable. He usually was the strongest one in the room with that confident presence that set him apart from everyone else. But all of that had seemingly been washed away. There was no laughter behind his eyes anymore, no joy to make those dimples appear.

Nora would guess that Octavia had been the biggest joy in his life, just like the kids had been for her. But now that his sister was gone, who would be there for him? It was normal that he wouldn't want to be alone just yet.

She couldn't say no to him, to disappoint him after the day he had had. Nora wanted to support him, to help him. No matter what Gwen said, it was more than just attraction that she felt for Bellamy. There was a bond there between them that she never wanted to lose.

The redhead wanted to be the one to help him for once and bring back some joy into his life.

Nodding her head, she gave him a small smile "But only if you let me clean up your hands first, you big oaf."

The smile she got from him warmed her up and gave her hope that he wouldn't slip away just yet. She needed him to be strong and fight for his sister and get back to being the Bellamy she loved.

Her eyes bulged slightly at the stray thought.

But Bellamy hadn't noticed as he squeezed her shoulder and passed her to grab what little medical supplies he had stored away. Blinking back the shock, now was not the time to be thinking this way. She had pushed away these thoughts once already.

 _But that was when you thought he had a girlfriend._ She mentally answered herself.

Nora shook her head and sat down on the metal chair between the bed and table. As she stared into space, trying with all her might to shut off her brain, Bellamy sat down on the bed, his forearms resting on his knees. "Fix me up, Nor."

A smirk tugged at her lips and it seemed with just a few words from him, he had pushed away all swarming thoughts in her mind. "I'll try."

Taking the cloth and antiseptic from him, she delicately wiped at the blood and cracks in his skin. She didn't look up at him, just kept her eyes down and focused, drying the cuts on both hands before reaching for two small bandages. Nora taped them into place, pressing down to make sure it stuck to his skin properly. "Good as knew."

"Thanks." He nodded, sparing a glance around the room before frowning. "Octavia always used to be the one to bandage me up." A light laugh fell from his lips, shaking his head. "After telling me to grow a pair and stop making a fuss."

"She's right." Bellamy shot her a look and her smile widened. "I bet she would also tell you not to punch a hole into the wall next time, because you're gonna have to fix it."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, a smile quirking at his lips, and leaned back against the back of the bunk bed. He jerked his head to the space beside him, inviting her to sit on the cushioned bed instead of the hard, cold metal chair. She slipped over and rested her back against the metal wall with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"What else would she tell you?" Nora asked with baited breath, not knowing whether this would be pushing him too far. But when a smile touched his lips, she was hopeful that talking about his sister would get him to calm down and relax.

Bellamy spoke about their teasing nature as brother and sister, but also how Octavia would be quiet and withdraw sometimes. She was a classic teenager it sounded. "She used to love the stories and books I would read to her, just like Jimmy and Kyra, she was fascinated. We used to sit here, read while Mom was out. When she was little, she used to fall asleep in my arms, then she grew up and tried to push me out the bed." He laughed.

"Teenagers, huh?"

"Yeah. We used to do pony rides around the room and I used to re-enact the stories. She loved that. She asked to be trained too, like you, said she was sick of sewing all her life."

"Can't blame the girl." Nora joked. "I would be too. What was she like when she was little?"

A soft smile rested on his lips. "Quiet, inquisitive, wild, always smiling, well except when we began to teach her about going under the floor. Because she was so small, we used to get away with hiding her inside different things, but then when she got bigger it got harder. So mom opened the floor up and we moved to that. It was safer, no one had guessed, in all the inspections we had." Nora didn't speak, she just listened beside him. "She hated it. She would cry these silent tears. Never once did I hear her sob, like actually cry her heart out, they were always these silent tears. I used to get under the floor with her, show her there was nothing to be afraid of." He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face again. "There would be times where I wasn't there for inspections and she would have to go in alone. I'd come back and she would just cry with me and sleep in my bed all night long."

Nora reached out and placed a hand on the arm closest to her, giving it a small squeeze before resting her head on his shoulder. "She's a fighter." All Bellamy could do was nod. "I know you miss her, Bell. But just use it as your focus to keep going and fighting for her."

He nodded once more, taking a deep breath before rubbing his eyes. "I just feel like I've failed her."

"I know." The redhead rubbed his arm, trying to offer any support she could to him. "Just get some rest and we'll get through tomorrow together."

She felt his head drop to rest against hers. "Thanks." His voice was gruff and low, filled with emotion and the torment of the day. "With Octavia, and being there for her when I couldn't. I appreciate it."

She just shrugged. "It's my job." Nora knew that was a lie; it wasn't just because it was her job. It was because of Bellamy that she was willing to help, no matter the circumstances. "I'll always be here to help you, Blake."

A long arm wrapped around in front of her, as Bellamy cradled the side of her head and pressed a kiss to her temple. His lips catching her red hair, never her skin. A smile touched her lips as his arm dropped back down and they just sat in that spot for the evening.

He spoke of stories with Octavia and when she was younger, and it seemed to help him for the time being. At some point, as her head grew heavy and her eyes began drooping with tiredness, Bellamy had manoeuvred them to lie down on the bed.

Nora curled into herself on her side, trying to keep awake to make sense of the words Bellamy was currently speaking. But her foggy mind couldn't make them out, but she did feel the warmth of a blanket over her body as her eyes gave up the fight.

* * *

She could count on one hand how many good sleeps she had had recently. This was definitely one of them.

Nora blinked back the sleep, lifting her hand to rub at her eyes before letting it flop back down. When it met a hard, warm object, she peaked her eyes open and found the sleeping face of Bellamy Blake staring at her.

His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed with the stress of his dream possibly. Lips were lightly pressed together and soft breaths left him as he slept. He looked like he needed the rest. Nora didn't move from their spot as her legs pressed to his as she lay on her side. Bellamy's arm was slung over her hips, as if he didn't want to let her go and be alone.

Dark messy hair fell over his eyes and she resisted the urge to push the locks back. Instead, settling on closing her eyes and letting herself indulge in a slightly longer sleep beside Bellamy.

But it didn't last long. Nora heard the loud footsteps outside before several thumps on the door. Bellamy shot up and awake in seconds, his eyes wide while Nora shrunk back on the bed. "Bellamy Blake."

The unmistakable voice of Shumway was heard from behind the door. The former cadet rose, still fully dressed from the night before. Unlocking the door, the second it opened just a crack, it was pushed open.

As the guards entered the room, Nora quickly swiped the white and blue soft toy from the corner of the bed and shoved it underneath the mattress before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"We are here to collect belongings for re-circulation." Shumway announced, strolling into the room and Bellamy visibly stilled in his steps. Two older guards, ones she had noticed that routinely stuck by Shumway's side, slipped around the room with a box and filled it with surplus female clothing, bedding and sewing supplies. They picked things up without a care in the world.

Nora spied a female's jacket hanging off the chair and grabbed it, wrapping it around her waist before they could see it. Octavia would always need new clothes in lock up.

"I thought your standards would have been higher, Blake." Shumway spoke loud and clear. Nora looked up to find his eyes firmly fixed on her, mirth dancing behind them.

Bellamy's face turned hard with a glare and he took a step closer to the Lieutenant but Nora surged forward, pulling him back. "He's not worth it." Pressing a hand to his chest, she pushed him back a step and watched helplessly as the guards picked up stray belongings.

Bellamy was helpless to do anything to stop them. This was routine. Nora knew they wouldn't wait long to appear and claim goods, but Shumway was taking clear delight in the process. It was as if he had forgotten that someone had died and another locked up in the space of 24 hours. He didn't care; he didn't show any emotion other than pure delight in this moment.

A guard went to pick up a pair of shoes but Nora stepped forward and grabbed them from his reach. "Those are mine." The guard shot her a look at her harsh tone and reached for the shock lash at his side. Bellamy reached for her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he pulled her into his side.

"You've got what you wanted." Bellamy spoke, his voice loud and steady. "Now get out."

Without another word, the guards picked up one last item and left, with Shumway sparing one last look at the pair standing together. "Try and stay out of trouble."

Bellamy went to open his mouth but was stopped when Nora pressed a hand into side. As the door shut behind them, she spoke, "don't rise to the bait." He gave her such a conflicted look, like he wanted to agree with her, but also wanted to destroy Shumway and the council for taking away the two most important people in his life. "There are other ways we can make his life a little bit more difficult." A smirk touched her lips.

Pulling the jacket from her waist she placed it on the table and then walked over to the bed, to where she had hidden the soft toy under the mattress. Stepping back to Bellamy, she saw his eyes soften and his jaw clench when his eyes found what she was holding. "My mom made that for O."

"Can't have them taking that." She handed him the white and blue soft toy, which had seen better days but it was the memory of his family the toy held that meant more to him.

Reaching out, Bellamy pulled her into his side against and pressed a kiss to her head. "Thank you."

"Remember Octavia. Don't risk your life. You have to be alive when she gets out of lock up." She nudged him in the side and he gave her a soft smile, before pulling her in close and wrapping her up in a hug.

"Just you and me now, Nor." He mumbled over her head.

"Yep, against the Ark."


	21. Chapter 20

The request had been simple; Octavia was to have regular counselling sessions to ensure that should she get reintroduced to the Ark one day, that she would be a stable contributor to her station. Nora had made her case, appealing to Abby and Kane during an organised meeting.

She didn't tell Bellamy. She didn't want him to get his hopes up. Nora had already said to Octavia that she would come see her again, but even that wasn't set in stone. She couldn't make any more empty promises.

But it seemed that the case had appealed to the councillors. They had agreed, upon one condition: that after every counselling session, that Nora write up a report to show what they had discussed. With an eye roll, she had accepted the condition.

The redhead remembered how Bellamy's face lit up when she had told him. He had pulled her in tight and wrapped his arms around her and repeated his 'thank yous' to her over and over again. She knew it would give him peace of mind and her too, because she couldn't just leave the young girl in there, completely alone with only her thoughts to keep her company.

When the first visit came, Nora had tried to dress it up as being as professional as possible. Although, she knew Abby could see straight past the facade. The older woman probably knew exactly why she wanted to be the one to hold these counselling sessions for Octavia. She knew about her connection to Bellamy, which made her involved in this. Normally, that would mean it she would be written off the case as a conflict of interest.

But Abby couldn't do that to Nora, worst of all, Nora knew she couldn't do that either.

As the door buzzed open and the guard pushed the door to Octavia's cell open, Nora took a step forward with Abby closely followed behind her. This was another condition; that on the first session, Abby joins them and supervises in order to report her opinion on it. Nora had no choice but to accept, and deep down knew the woman wouldn't be an issue for the meeting.

Besides, it was about making sure Octavia was alright and coping well.

Her dark eyes lit up when she saw the redhead walk through the door, but she didn't move from her spot as the guards hard eyes connected with hers. The door shut behind them with a click and it was then that Nora approached her. She was greeted with a tight hug and a smile.

Octavia didn't look so nervous around Dr Griffin this time either, who took up position in the corner of the room on a lone metal chair. "You came."

"Pulled some strings for you." She spoke, stepping back from the girl before Octavia sat at the top of the metal bed. Nora dropped down to sit beside her, "You will now be receiving either weekly or bi-monthly visits."

Her eyes grew wide, "really?"

Nora sent her a smile. "Yep." Untying the jacket from around her waist, she handed it to Octavia. "And I believe this is yours. We saved it from the guards." Octavia took it from her grasp with a frown. "The guards came a few days ago to reclaim belongings, it's protocol when a family member goes into lock... or is floated."

"How's Bellamy?"

Sucking her lips in, Nora chose her words carefully. She couldn't exactly tell her that he was devastated beyond belief and that he never wanted to be in their home alone now. She couldn't tell her that he blamed himself and regretted every moment of that day. "He misses you... a lot." That was a lot easier to say.

Ducking her head, she held the jacket tightly in her lap. "He blames himself, doesn't he?" Her silence spoke volumes. "You can tell me."

"Yes, he does. He blames himself every day."

"I kind of blame him too. But I can't stay angry at him." Octavia confessed, her eyes murky and full of sadness. She was too young to be this sad; she should have her whole life ahead of her, to be able to do whatever she wanted to do on the Ark. But it seemed fate was cruel. "I still love him. He's my brother, I always will."

"I tried to get his visits allowed, but they won't allow it. The only reason why I got in was because I said you need socialisation visits." Nora rolled her eyes. "So stupid but it was the best I could do."

Octavia gave her a small smile, "Thank you. It's better than being alone in here." She waved a hand around the small room. The walls were a steel grey, the floor was hard and cold. There were no homely comforts, no cosy corners or a space to feel safe. "I've gone from one prison to another. I don't even get a view of Earth from here either."

"I'll see what I can do about that. I mean, this room could definitely do with some maintenance." Nora winked at the brunette.

"You can do that?" Octavia's eye widened slightly and Abby cleared her throat in the corner, raising a single eyebrow at Nora.

Ignoring the older woman, who was probably going to tell her later not to promise her things, Nora continued, "I've got other friends than your brother. I'll do my best."

For the next hour that passed, as Abby relaxed back in the chair watching the pair, Nora and Octavia sat facing each other on the bed. The youngest Blake talked to her more about the Ark, asked questions about what else was out there, and then spoke about her mother. She was delicate with her words, never talking bad about her, but Nora could tell that she was closer with Bellamy.

The way she spoke about him, despite everything that had unfolded, was so loving and caring. She could only relate it to how she spoke about the kids in the centre. The bond between two siblings was undeniable and she wondered if Bellamy had forgotten about it. Had he thought she would throw that away to stay mad at him for the rest of her life? If he did, he was wrong.

As they spoke, Nora absentmindedly took notes and reminding herself what to bring with her next time. An extra ration pack would hurt, prisoners got way reduced food anyway. She would ensure these notes went to Bellamy and would have to write up the real report later for Kane to review.

A soft knock to the door made the two women turn around. "Time's up." Abby spoke, standing up.

A look of horror and sadness washed over Octavia's face for a brief moment, but before Nora could reassure her, it was gone. In its place was a strong, defiant look... and a smile. "Thanks for coming."

"I'll be back next week." Nora promised with a soft smile. "Stay strong okay?"

The woman nodded, standing up and they met in a brief hug. "Tell Bellamy I love him?"

Nodding, Nora pulled away. "I will."

The walk back to the children's centre felt longer than normal. Abby had split off to return back to see Kane, while Nora's feet carried her closer to home. Octavia was coping better than expected, but she was still lonely. She wanted to find a way to visit more often, but knew Kane and Jaha would get suspicious... Or Shumway would and start doubt in the other councillor's minds.

Swiping her key card, the locks clicked open and she pushed open the large, heavy doors to the centre. The children's laughter was enough to put a smile on her face for now. When she looked up, she found the reason for their happiness: Bellamy Blake reading to them.

He sat in the reading den he had built, with the kids surrounding him as he read them a story. His face was animated, but she could see past it and the front he was putting on. It was as if he was trying to fight through the pain he was in.

"He came by an hour ago after work." Gwen spoke over her shoulder. It was plain to see how much Bellamy missed his younger sister. He was using the centre as a safe place. After so many years of it being her safe place, she was happy to share it with him in this dark time.

* * *

As the children went to bed, Gwen settled the young ones while Nora made sure the older kids were warm. The temperature had dropped further over recent days, something Abby had warned her about when they left lock up. It was said that prisoners and those on Mecha would first experience it. It was the first of many oxygen-saving ways the Ark was working through. The consequences of them just weren't so pleasant.

Pulling a fleece on, she zipped it up and walked out of the bedrooms after placing a kiss on Kyra's forehead. She spotted Bellamy resting in the reading den still, he hadn't moved since storytime. Grabbing her report pad and a pen, she made her way over to join him.

Dark eyes looked up and met hers and it was then she saw the dark bags under his eyes. "Thanks for earlier… with the kids."

"Anytime." Bellamy spoke softly. Ducking down, she walked further into the den and dropped down beside him, against the pillows they had accumulated. "How's Octavia?"

"She's okay." As their shoulders brushed, Nora leaned her head back against a pillow. "She said to tell you... that she loves you." Looking over, she saw his jaw clench tightly. "She doesn't hate you one bit."

He didn't say anything to that. Bellamy just stared into space with his head back against the pile of pillows.

"You need to stop blaming yourself. We talked about this. She is alive, that's all you need to think about. Well… that and helping me get her a better skybox with a view." Nudging him in the side, she saw the corner of his lips pull up. "Because I kinda promised her I'd have a chat with my maintenance guys about it."

"And you want my help with that?"

"Yes." She gave him a sheepish look. "You must know a few too?"

"I do." He said slowly.

"Great, then it's settled. You'll help me." She beamed over at him.

"What happened to you not liking my help with these sorta things?"

He had a point. Pursing her lips, Nora made a face. "That was different. This is for Octavia."

When a proper smile stretched across his lips, she felt a warmth spread over her chest. "Okay, we'll make something happen."

"Good. Here's notes from today and some of things she said about you." Tearing off a sheet from her pad, she handed it over to him to read. He took it with a deep breath, but he had nothing to be worried about, every word Octavia spoke about her brother was positive.

As he read through her messy handwriting, Nora flipped over onto her front to write up her own report for Kane. She kept it minimal, but detailing Octavia's behaviour, her mannerisms and her attitude towards the Ark. She noted anything to help the woman get a possible re-consideration by the council. Nora knew it was unlikely, but there was no harm in trying.

Making a final read through of the report, she signed and dated the bottom before placing it to the side. She would deliver it to Kane tomorrow. Nora secretly hoped that he would grow sick of the reports and just release Octavia from lock up.

Looking over, she saw that Bellamy had fallen asleep with the notes clutched in his hand over his chest. Leaning on her elbows, she took in his shaggy locks and closed lids. He was good man with a good heart and had gone through so much shit. Neither him nor Octavia deserved any of this.

Reaching over she brushed a few dark locks from his eyes. He never moved a muscle, clearly exhausted from the past week. Who was she to ruin any good sleep he could get? Instead, she turned over to reach for a blanket and pulled it over him. His own place on Factory station would be warmer, but he was rarely there these days.

Tucking the blanket around him, it wasn't big enough to cover her too so she settled for sleeping beside him on her side. Nora tugged on the sleeves of her fleece and wrapped her arms around herself, snuggling deeper into the pillows for some warmth.

* * *

A cold shiver ran over Bellamy's as he turned on the bed. His eyes felt like they had been glued shut from sleep deprivation, his body telling him to just sleep for longer. The former cadet pulled for the blanket around him tighter, when he realised he wasn't in his home and he wasn't in his bed.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Nora sleeping next to him in the reading den in the centre. He hadn't left after reading them a story and now he definitely wasn't moving, especially when he saw the redhead beside him.

She didn't have a blanket over her at all. Bellamy wasn't sure when they had fallen asleep. The temperature had dropped here and he could even feel it under the blanket, so he didn't know how Nora was coping with just a fleece on top.

He touched her cheek briefly, only to feel it cooler than his skin. She was so selfless, always putting others first, when really she needed to look after herself too.

Reaching over, Bellamy opened up the blanket and scooted closer to the redhead, wrapping his arm over her waist to pull her in. Sharing the blanket with her, he hoped some of his body heat would warm her up.

The woman beside him murmured in her sleep and he wondered if she would wake up. "It's okay, Nor, you're safe." He whispered into her hair and it was enough to quiet her murmurs.

Closing his eyes again, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to fall back to sleep, especially not with Nora by his side.

 **A/N: Thank you you wonderful readers for all your super lovely reviews – each one just puts the biggest smile on my face when they pop into my inbox! :) So special thank you shout out to: letonlee, Guest, untilmynextstory, MinSugaBTS420 and KatarinaFoster!**


	22. Chapter 21

It was amazing what a smile and a friendly face could achieve on the Ark. Within a week, the mechanics that she knew through work were more than happy to place a routine check on one of the SkyBox cells. Nora gave them Octavia's number and in no time, the mechanic had issued a repair order on it and required the prisoner to move out.

The redhead knew one of the only cells left in the Skybox was one down the far end, but had the best view from the skylight window. It was small, yes, but it was a view that only some in lock up were treated to.

Nora didn't see her in the lead up, she didn't know how she reacted, but she could only imagine the same look of wonder on her face when she stared out at space each day.

But when she finally made it down for her weekly visit, there was a smile on Octavia's face that hadn't been there before. As the guard shut the door behind Nora, they shared a brief hug, but Octavia clung to the older woman with an iron grip, "thank you." She mumbled.

She didn't need to say anything else, knowing that the Blake sibling had something to be entertained by in here was something. Reaching inside her jacket, Nora pulled out the familiar white and blue toy. She saw how the brunette's eyes softened at the sight of it, before reaching out to delicately take it from her. "Bellamy's been looking after it for you. He wanted you to have it with you in your new room."

A sad smile rested on her lips and Nora felt something tug at her heart. She never wanted Bellamy to see this sad expression on his sisters' face.

"Thank you."

Dropping her pad to the ground, she leant back against a wall and Octavia took up position leaning against the opposite wall. They fell into a pattern of talking while bouncing a small rubber ball between them. Nora used it in the centre with quiet children, to get them distracted so they relax and talk. It worked perfectly on the youngest Blake; she quickly relaxed with the repetitive motion of the ball being bounced between them.

Octavia asked questions about the Ark and her work in the children centre, although she had heard a lot already from her brother it seemed. "He spoke about the kids a bit, said they reminded him of me."

"He's spending more time there now." Another bounce. "I think he gets lonely in your home now. He said it's not the same without you."

A soft smile rested on her lips, "that's how it always used to be. Mom was out most of the time and it just me and Bell." Another bounce and a sigh. "I just miss sitting and talking to him. He'd tell me about guard training, about any incidents on the Ark, about stupid things that happened during the day... he even told me about you."

Nora eyes flicked up to meet the younger girls gaze. "What did he say?"

The smile grew wider on Octavia's face. "Not much, just little bits. I wanted to meet you but he said it wasn't safe, blah blah blah and look where I am now." Another bounce.

"He was protecting you."

Another bounce.

"But we could trust you! He knew that."

"You still can."

"I could've met you earlier though and had a friend."

Nora smiled over at her. "Well you can still consider me your friend now. Just one you can't take long walks around the Ark with." She joked, pulling a laugh from Octavia. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Octavia's eyes widened, "please" she elongated the word in a way that made Nora smile. If she made a guess, Bellamy wasn't one for gossiping with his sister.

Nora rolled her eyes, "okay, it isn't that exciting or interesting."

"Just tell me."

"When I saw you at the dance and saw how Bellamy was looking at you, I totally thought you were his secret girlfriend."

"Gross!"

Nora laughed as she watched Octavia's face screw up. "Well what else was I to think? He was being really suspicious sometimes, and when he bought that necklace for you and it appeared on your neck at the dance, who was I to think he had a sister?"

"That's disgusting. Is that why you pulled me away from that creep?"

"Yes." Another bounce. "I've gotta protect my friends interests! Besides you did not see the absolute death glare Bellamy was giving the kid."

"He's never had to fight the boys off before."

"There'll be more time for him to do it, I'm sure." Nora winked at the younger girl.

"So you think I'll get out of here?"

The redhead paused as she caught the ball and threw it back on instinct. "I hope so." Octavia caught it with quick reflexes, her eyes off in the distance. "Are they feeding you enough?"

She simply shrugged. "It's more rations than I had at home."

"Good. Warm enough?"

"It gets colder at night, but it's okay."

Nodding, the redhead caught the ball as it bounced on the metal floor. "What do they teach you in classes?"

The question made Nora look up, then frown as she tried to remember her classes. "Depends the age and where you live, Alpha station gets more Earth skills classes and Science too. Factory you've got more practical skill classes, more manual labour, like Mecha really."

"Can you teach me?" She asked, with another bounce of the ball. "Bellamy used to, but obviously can't anymore." Nora caught the ball, not with as quick reflexes as Octavia though.

"Sure I can. I'll pull together some notes. I'll ask Bell if he's got anything as well. I've got class notes from our kids at the centre but they are definitely too young for you." She bounced the ball back to her. "I'll see what I can do before next week."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, for all of this." She looked over to her, suddenly serious. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, seriously. I just gained a new friend because of it." Nora smiled over at the brunette and it wasn't long until one appeared on the lips of Octavia too.

Three thumps to the door, from the guard waiting outside, told her that their couple of hours were up. Octavia made a move to bounce the ball back to Nora, but the redhead raised a hand up to her, "keep it." Gathering her pad, she would likely spend the rest of the evening writing up the report on her visit. She really hoped Kane would grow tired of it all and just release the girl.

* * *

As the older kids settled down with a small meal in their hands on one cooler evening, the youngest were just settling down, with blankets wrapped around them tightly as they dropped off to sleep. The curtain was pulled across to seal of as much as light as possible for their bedroom.

Nora understood they were trying to ration oxygen on the Ark, but that didn't make it any easier to watch the children get colder in the night. "Can we watch a cartoon after dinner?" Jimmy's voice spoke up from the end of the table with a bright grin beside another child his age. They were already in their warm night clothes, so it wouldn't be the end of the world to let them.

She smiled over to the boy, "if you promise me that you eat every last crumb, then yeah, sure you guys can, bud." Ruffling his hair, she walked passed to check on the other end of the table.

"Nor, did you pick up any clothes from goodwill this week?"

Shaking her head, she looked over at Gwen, "nothing new Rose said. I'll check again next week."

"Thanks." Gwen nodded, peeking into the youngest children's room. "Fast asleep." Nora met the woman in a high five. The volunteers had gone home and it was just the two of them now; like it normally was for dinner and bedtime.

"You seen Bellamy recently?"

"Yesterday, he wanted a full brief on Octavia's visit." Nora said as she gathered up the toys around the room and placed them in the corner. "I think he said he would stop by tonight after his shift." Gwen smiled over and Nora couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Stop it!"

"He's coming round a lot is all."

"Well he lost his sister and mother; he doesn't really have anyone else."

"And the person he wants to spend his time with now is you."

"And the kids." The redhead just gave her a look. Gwen shrugged as she walked away, happy that she had planted the seeds again in Nora's mind. She thought enough about Bellamy in the day, he always found a way to slip into her thoughts.

Three knocks to the locked door to the centre put frowns on the women's faces. "Open up!"

As Nora was closest to the door, readying to clean up the kitchen area, she backtracked and peaked through the glass hole in the door to see who was on the other side. She felt her blood run cold when she saw Shumway and 3 other guards.

Twisting open the locks, she pulled the door open to the lieutenant's smiling face. "Miss Thorn, by Authority of the council we are here to perform a random inspection."

As Shumway pushed past the door, the guards followed and quickly began rounding the room, pulling some things away from the wall and checking over the large area. Gwen stood guard by the children as they finished eating nervously.

"Since when are inspections carried out in the evening?"

"It's a surprise inspection, we carry them out at all hours."

"Even when children are sleeping?" Nora argued with a stone cold look, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong, Miss Thorn? Hiding something?" Shumway squared his shoulders as he took a step closer to the redhead.

"No. Just children to protect from people like you."

She kept her face blank and her eyes hard, even when her heart was hammering in her chest as one guard entered the kitchen behind her. Inside one of the cupboards, there was a false floor, which beneath that, Nora had cut a hole in the metal sheeting to hide the stolen rations.

She never moved her eyes from Shumway, not trusting him one bit. When the front door was pushed open, she spun round expecting another guard or backup to be arriving, but her face relaxed when she saw Bellamy appear.

It looked like he had gone home to shower and change out of his janitor uniform before, with his hair still a bit wet and pushed back. He froze in his spot and his face turned hard when he saw the guards and Shumway. "Janitor Blake."

The Blake sibling strode over to stand beside the redhead, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Gwen. "What's going on?" He asked Nora, but before she could open her mouth to answer, the lieutenant spoke.

"Just a random inspection." He said as he wandered away from the pair and looked inside the kitchen where another guard was checking. "Bit low on rations?"

She scoffed, her face completely deadpan, "you sound like you're surprised." In reply, all she got was a smirk.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a guard going to pull back the curtain on the sleeping youngsters. "Hey!" Before her mind could commute, she strode over to him and pulled him back by the arm, pushing the curtain closed. "There are children sleeping in there."

"Failure to comply with inspection is a criminal offence."

Nora sighed, sparing a glance to Gwen whose eyes were wide with worry. "Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't do random inspections at night when children are sleeping."

Bellamy took a step closer to the woman, his heart beating faster as she stood her ground in front of the kids' bedroom. But he was stopped short by a hand to the chest. Looking over, he saw Shumway push him back.

"Are you _refusing_ an inspection, Miss Thorn?"

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. She knew exactly why Shumway chose to do his inspection at night; he had expected this reaction from her or just wanted to disrupt her, Gwen and the children as much as possible.

"Does everyone else get inspections at night? Or is it just us?"

He didn't answer her question, but she saw his lip quirk up in response. "Miss Thorn, you are under arrest for failure to comply with a property inspection." Before she could register his words, the guard before her had grabbed her arm and spun her around to press her into the wall. She felt plastic ties wrap around her wrists and tighten without reason.

"You can't do that!" She heard Bellamy's voice loud and clear over the commotion. Turning her head, she saw Gwen gather the children and lead them round the corner to the reading den, calming them as she went. But two little ones lingered, Jimmy and Kyra, the latter's bottom lip wobbling as she looked on at the scene.

"This wasn't an authorised visit."

"Doesn't need to be." Shumway said in her face. "Because that's strike two for you." She remembered her first strike, putting that scar there on his face. He had told her then that there wouldn't be another strike, it would just be death. He made good on his threat it seemed.

Her eyes connected with Jimmy and Kyra's just as they were being pulled away by Gwen, "It's fine." She mouthed to them, "go."

Grabbed by the shoulders, Nora was spun to face the doors and caught sight of Bellamy on the way. He went to block the door but Nora shook her head, she didn't want him to get involved. But she hated the concerned look on his face, like someone else was slipping away from him.

But Nora knew this wouldn't be it for her. It couldn't be. This wasn't an authorised visit, so Shumway hadn't got it approved by a higher up. There was no way he would be able to get her floated without council approval too, who would convene in the morning. So that would mean a night in lock up.

As she was pushed from the centre, she tried to look back over her shoulder at Bellamy, but all she saw was Shumway smiling back at her, blocking her view.

This was exactly what he wanted after all these years. He wanted her to be gone from his sight, to not be a pain in his backside any longer and he wanted her dead.

She didn't struggle in the arms of the guards, that wouldn't help her case; all she could do was to keep walking. They didn't stop until they made it to lock up. As they slid past the secure doors and walked down the corridor, Shumway finally spoke up, "what's wrong with this skybox?"

Nora's eyes moved from the holding cells further down to the skybox Shumway was pointing to; the one Octavia was formally in and she had asked her friends to place a maintenance order on. Octavia was only a few doors down from her, but completely out of reach.

"It's got a repair order on it, sir. Oxygen lowered and the heating stopped while plumbing repairs are made."

 _Fuck._

Her head lowered, she knew before Shumway even spoke that this was where she would be sleeping. "This will do perfectly."

"But, sir, the repair is—"

"Open it up."

They did as they were told, before walking in. She felt the cool air consume her and was thankful she still had her fleece on her body. Nora breathed in as much oxygen as possible while the door was still open, because as soon as it closed, she needed to ration it to make it through the night.

Staying calm, she felt her wrists released from the ties and the guards left the room, until only Shumway remained. "It has been a pleasure, Miss Thorn. Sleep well."

She wanted to slap the sick smile off his face, she wanted to give him another scar, to scream and shout at him... but she couldn't. It wouldn't help her case at all and the sooner she accepted that the better. It would read better that she had gone willingly and not caused any problems. She knew Abby would contest the arrest and Kane would hopefully support her.

All she could do now was wait... and hope. Turning around she spied the bed instantly and was at least grateful the blanket was still there. Nora wrapped it tightly around her shoulders and lay down on the bed in the cold, dark room. The only light that trickled in was from the small glass window.

Tucking her legs up high, she tried to keep as much warmth in as she rested her head on the flat pillow. She just had to make it through the night without freezing to death and she would be back in the centre with the kids, Gwen and Bellamy tomorrow. She kept that strong vision in her mind as she closed her eyes and willed sleep to take her.

 **A/N: So that didn't exactly go to plan. I think everyone can agree that they hate Shumway, right? A GREAT BIG thank you to: CopperMax, MissNovelistic, DoctorWho9 and Guest for reviewing the last chapter – you guys are the best. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! ;)**


	23. Chapter 22

He felt his heart in his throat as he watched her get pulled from the centre, plastic cuffs around her wrists. No goodbye. Shumway hadn't spared him a single look as he followed the guards out.

It was too late in the evening to appeal. Council wouldn't come together until the morning for any appeals. Abby would be at her home. There was no one that he could go to for help. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. They wouldn't do anything to her tonight. She would be fine tonight, she had to be...

"Bellamy!"

The small voice coming from inside made him look over, as Kyra came running over. "Yeah?"

The little girl frowned and immediately he saw Octavia's younger self in her features. "Is Nora coming back?" Looking over her head, he saw Jimmy behind her, sharing the same frown.

Nodding, he crouched down, "she will, don't worry. I'll get her back." Kyra didn't respond, her frown still heavy but when she surged forward and hugged Bellamy, his shoulders relaxed and his heart ached.

Wrapping his own around the girl, he stroked her hair to calm her like he had done with Octavia so many nights before. "Come on." Standing up, he lifted the girl up with him and she kept her tired head rested on his shoulder. As he walked over to their closed off bedroom, he placed his hand on Jimmy's shoulders and steered him forward.

He shared a brief look with Gwen, who gave him a grateful smile.

"Which room is yours, bud?"

"Our bed is in there." He pointed to door, pushing it open, he saw a handful of beds, each with small nets separating them. There were a few bunkbeds for the older kids down one side, but the youngest ones had smaller beds, with blankets across each. Jimmy stepped forward to the lone double bed in the far corner, with two blankets. "Nora usually sleeps here."

He clenched his jaw and felt a pang for the little boy. Crouching down, he placed Kyra on her feet and she crept onto the bed and pulled her cover over herself. "Get into bed, I'll tell you a story before the other kids get in here."

As Jimmy smiled at him, Bellamy ruffled his hair and perched on the end of the bed. It wasn't exactly comfy, but none of the beds on the Ark. Well, unless you lived in Alpha station.

As the two children lay down, their blankets wrapped tightly around them, Bellamy leaned back against the wall and stretched his legs out in front of him on the mattress. "There once was a man, who lived on the moon..." He began, never letting his gaze wonder far from the children. They tried with all their might to keep their eyes open, even when a few of the other kids came in to their beds.

He had a small audience of those who were still awake as he told the story, his voice soft and quiet. When he saw most had given up the fight with sleep, he made sure the blankets were tight around them before opening the door.

Gwen was waiting anxiously outside on a chair, her elbows resting on the table in front of her. He didn't say anything, but squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

She glanced up at him and it was then he saw her face full of worry. "Nothing will happen until the morning." He assured the older woman.

"How do you know that?"

"Just a feeling."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

When morning came, Bellamy was waiting at the doors to med bay before Abby even arrived for her first shift. He hadn't slept well; the reading den wasn't as comfy without her by his side. When Doctor Griffin walked down the tunnel, he stood upright and spared Jackson a look by her side.

"Bellamy Blake. This is a surprise." She said, swiping the doors open with her keycard.

"I need your help."

She spared him a brief look as he followed the pair inside the doors. "Med bay isn't open for another hour."

"It's Nora." Abby froze and turned around. "Shumway arrested her last night, for refusing an inspection on a child's room."

She sighed, long and deep, before rubbing her forehead. "Council won't convene yet."

"Make it."

The doctor looked up at him, her face not giving anything away to him. "I'll see what I can do. Jackson are you alright to handle med while I'm away." He dutifully nodded at her, before taking the clipboard from her. "I won't be long, hopefully."

Bellamy never strayed far from Abby's sight as they walked through to Alpha, following the corridors down until they made it to the council chamber. On their walk, he told her every detail of what had happened, how she had simply resisted because of the lateness of the visit and the sleeping young children behind the curtain, the already distressed older kids and the rude nature of the visit.

He was forced to wait outside as Doctor Abby Griffin spoke with Jaha. On one hand, the former cadet wanted to listen to everything that was being said and on the other, he was glad for the wall separating him from seeing Jaha's face and the face of his mother as she was floated. He was the reason for all of their troubles. He was the reason his sister was locked up.

Gritting his teeth, his jaw clenched and Bellamy leaned against the opposite wall... and he waited. He waited for what felt like hours, as the light beamed into the corridor in streams occasionally. The light had a blue tint from space, the dark sky outside. He wondered what Octavia's view was of right now. He knew from Nora that she now had a small window.

A heavy thud drew his attention away from the window and down the corridor, to see Lieutenant Shumway walking down with a face of thunder. "Janitor Blake, what a surprise to see you here." He said dryly.

He didn't reply, just bit his tongue and clenched his jaw even tighter than before. If he said something, it was sure to get him in trouble and that was the last thing they needed right now. He was happy to make Shumway's life a living hell, yes, but not while Nora's life was in jeopardy to.

Shumway didn't knock before entering the chamber, but the door slammed shut behind him, leaving his two crony guards outside and staring back at him.

They were in the cadet class above him, clearly power hungry if they were following the crooked Lieutenant around. Bellamy could see they had been given a special promotion, by the badges on their shoulder. It seemed that was a perk if you did Shumway's bidding for him. He wondered what else he had made them do.

The thought didn't last for long though as the door was pushed open in a sudden move that even shocked the two young cadets. Shumway's anger radiated from his body, glowing out of his hard face as he didn't stop to talk but instead strode down the hallway, with the guards struggling to keep up. Bellamy turned back to the chamber to see Abby Griffin walking out, Marcus Kane hovering behind her. Jaha didn't show his face, _typical,_ Bellamy thought, _brave chancellor._

"Let's go."

"What happened?"

"Nora is being released right now."

Bellamy's eyes widened and it was then that Kane spoke up, "the guards will escort you to her and ensure her safe return." Two guards emerged from the chamber, one of them was Jones and his shoulders relaxed. He refused the urge to embrace the man, it had been a while since he had seen him last and it appeared that Jones felt the same.

Bellamy nodded to Kane, not having the words to speak to him in that moment. He was, after all, the man who had pressed the button that floated his mother. As Jones and the other guard led the pair over to lock up, it was then that Bellamy started asking questions, "what did they say?"

Abby took a deep breath in, "The council agreed that refusing an inspection was not permitted... however, Shumway should have carried it out at a more suitable time to not disturb sleeping children." They turned down another corridor and the tunnel to lock up came into sight. "Shumway will not be permitted to carry out any further inspections in the childrens centre. Jaha will allocate a new guard for that."

"And Nora is released, no trial?"

"No trial. But, she is being released on a warning to be more cooperative with officials." As Abby showed her badge to the guard on the door of lock up, she turned back to Bellamy, "You can't come any further. We'll bring her out."

As his shoulders slumped, he watched them all enter through the locked doors until he was left alone in the hallway. It was still early in the morning, not many people were around and those that were, gave curious looks to the janitor.

When the buzzer sounded and the doors slid open, he saw Nora walk out while being supported by Abby and Jones. She had a dark blanket around her shoulders as she took slow steps in his direction, coughing every now and again. When she looked up, he felt the breath leave his lungs at her ashen face and drooping eyes.

"What the hell happened to her in there?" He stepped closer and immediately pulled her into his body. Her arms limply wrapped around his body as her face pressed against his chest tightly. Reaching to look at her closer, his hands touched her face and immediately felt the chill on her body.

"Oxygen deprivation and the core temperature of the room had been placed on ration... due to a repair order."

"It was Octavia's old skybox." Nora said in a soft voice before coughing. Her golden eyes fluttered shut as his warm hands cupped her cheeks. She seemed to sink into his warm hands. "The one I said needed to be repaired, to get her moved. Damn... karma."

Clenching his jaw, Bellamy couldn't do much else at this point but help warm her up. Her body seemed to be seeking out his warmth, as she pressed into him.

"We need to get her to med bay for o2 treatment." Abby spoke, with wide eyes of urgency. Bellamy understood and leaned down to hook on arm under Nora's legs as the other rested on her back. As he carried her through the corridors, with her arms wrapped around his neck, the redhead pressed her face into the crook on his neck.

He felt her soft breaths on his skin and gripped her a bit tighter to his body. The tunnel that led them to med bay came into sight and he was soon forced to place her on a small bed. Reaching to the other vacant bed, he pulled a blanket from it and draped it over her. "You alright?"

Nora just nodded, "I am now." As her hazel eyes opened to him once again, she gave him a weak smile. "Thank you." He just nodded, pushing her hair back from her face. "I knew I could... count on you." Bellamy didn't leave her side as Abby worked around them. "How are the kids?"

Chuckling, he could believe that she would be more worried about them over herself. "They're fine. We'll take you back there after." As Abby placed an oxygen mask over Nora's mouth and nose, Bellamy settled into the chair beside her and watched her take a deep breath in of oxygen.

They stayed there for the next few hours, Nora dozing in and out of sleep. The oxygen mask had given her back her breath and she was slowly warming up with the blankets wrapped around her. Being without decent oxygen levels for the night had done its damage already and Bellamy was more than ready to make Shumway's life a walking nightmare now.

* * *

"You don't need to carry me."

"Abby said you still need to rest."

"I feel better."

Bellamy didn't say anything, just spared her a brief look. He didn't slow his walking at all as he carried her down the corridor towards the children's centre that evening. Abby hadn't released her any earlier due to monitoring her lungs, wanting to make sure they were expanding fully and her core temperature was up.

"You can walk into the centre, but that's it."

The redhead let out a gruff sound as she held the blanket around her tightly and rested her head back onto his shoulder. Her soft breaths hit his neck as he felt her relax. "Thank you. For getting Abby to release me... and staying with me all day."

He chose his words carefully, "I couldn't leave you in there. Not before we ruined Shumway's life."

She chuckled, her shoulders shaking slightly before coughing once. "I can't wait for that. Let's put itchy powder into his uniform first." She said, with a playful tint to her voice that made him relax and laugh at her joke. Lowering her to the ground, he kept his hand on her back to steady her as she looked at the doors to the centre.

"Ready?" Nora nodded and shrugged the blanket from her shoulders, not wanting to look frail. Bellamy took the blanket from as she began to fold it up. With an encouraging smile and a nod, he pushed the door open.

Dark eyes watched her closely as she walked through the centre, her shoulders back and her head high. "Nora!" A loud yell caught his attention and before he knew it, Kyra was running at her at full speed with Jimmy closely following. "You're back!" The little girl exclaimed as she slammed into Nora's knees and hugged her. Bending down, she embraced the girl as Jimmy quickly joined them and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly.

"We missed you." Jimmy whispered to her and Bellamy couldn't help but smiling. She was every bit the caring doting older sister with the kids. She kissed Kyra and Jimmy on the head and squeezed them back.

"I missed you both too." She rose to stand and ushered them back to the table to finish their dinner.

Gwen was next to greet her, hugging her tightly. "Don't scare me like that again. You hear me?"

"Yes, _mom_."

The old woman shot her a look and Nora just smiled on. "And no sarcasm either." She warned before turning to give Bellamy a quick hug. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"Don't mention it." The former cadet waved it off.

"Yeah, don't mention it. His life would have been boring without me in it. He had to come save me." Nora teased as she nudged him in the side.

Rolling his eyes, Bellamy turned to Gwen, "she's on bed rest for tonight."

Nora's mouth dropped open when he smiled at her. "I am not. I am fine. I'm better."

"Nope. Bed rest."

She crossed her arms, trying her best to resist coughing and instead settled on clearing her throat. "Hardly rest if I share it with Jimmy and Kyra, is it?"

"They will be fine for one night." Gwen excused her. "Just sleep in the den."

Nora contemplated the thought, shrugging but before she could speak up and protest, Bellamy had already agreed for her. "The den it is."

But he missed the coy smile Gwen wore as she looked on at the young pair. "Bellamy can you hang around until at least after the kids go to bed and look after Nora?"

"Sure."

"I'm not an ill child."

"Just behave yourself and do what you're told." Bellamy shushed her with a smirk and pushed her through to the corner den. She rolled her eyes as he led her through the room towards the cosy den, filled with a blanket and pillows.

It was there that she set up camp for the rest of the night, Bellamy made sure she was comfortable before Jimmy came over. "We ate all our food. Can we hear a story, please Bellamy?"

Bellamy gave Nora a brief look, but she just shrugged and sunk lower into the cushions beside him. "Sure, bud." As some of the kids left for their bed, Jimmy, Kyra and a few others squeezed into the den and got cosy for a story from the former cadet. Gwen came by with a cup of water for her; she took it with a smile and a 'thank you'.

It didn't take long for her to drain the cup and lean her head against Bellamy's shoulder. Without missing a beat of the story, he opened his arm up to wrap around her and she slipped into the nook he created, her mess of red hair covering him. The kids didn't bat an eyelid at the sleeping woman, more interested in the elaborate mythical story Bellamy was telling them.

But as the story ended and Gwen pulled them away to their beds, Bellamy looked down at the woman beside him finally. She was blissfully unaware of everything and completed relaxed into the flat pillows and he didn't have it in him to move and disrupt her. Instead, he sunk down next to her and pulled another blanket up to cover her, keeping as much warmth between them as possible. Pushing her red locks from her face, he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head, "sweet dreams, Nor."


	24. Chapter 23

A stream of light shone through the window, lighting up the kids table as they ate dinner together. Gwen sat at one end with the smaller kids, while Nora sat between a few of the older kids at the other end.

Kyra and Jimmy hadn't really left her side since she had returned, she felt like she was back to normal. Her breathing had a slight wheeze if she had to run or walk fast, but that was the only lingering side effect. Doctor Griffin had told her that was to be expected because of prolonged exposure. Eventually it would improve though.

It didn't matter to Nora though, she didn't run anywhere. She wasn't one for exercise. Bellamy on the other hand, she often caught him sweaty if she visited his home. He had told her exercise took his mind off things when he was home, which is why he frequented the centre so much.

Visits had become part of his routine on most days, if not every day. After his janitor shift, after popping home to change, he would arrive in the centre just in time for story time. The kids had never been happier, with a different, friendly face around who was as much of a permanent fixture as Gwen and Nora were.

After the kids went to sleep, the three of them would gather on the soft chairs and talk, share a ration pack and relax. Gwen often left the two young adults to it, claiming she wanted to get an early night, but Nora saw straight past it. The older woman was a match maker, she had been for previous volunteers in the centre and always would have an eye out, even if she didn't have a companion of her own.

Bellamy still wasn't given visitation rights to see Octavia and the possibility of that ever happening looked bleak. Instead, Nora had returned a week later, feeling as close to 100% as she ever would. They resumed the same pattern, just talking, sharing stories and laughing all the while bouncing a ball between them.

Nora would bring books to the Blake sibling, only being able to get away with one at a time, and each time Octavia would give the old one back to her so it wasn't suspicious. But Bellamy still missed her, he always would. They were so close and to have that pulled away and communication cut off would be difficult for anyone.

She imagined that was why he was at the centre so often, to fill that void at home. The redhead knew he didn't like being at his home on his own, it was why he sometimes crashed in the cosy reading den.

Even with Gwen's encouragement, Nora had only joined him once or twice. He needed the rest as much as she did, but it didn't stop them from staying up late talking. It was her favourite part of her day, sitting on the cosy chairs, looking out the window to space and occasionally catching glimpses of earth.

A knock to the door that evening instantly put a smile on her face. "Bellamy's here!" Jimmy called out, going to get up from his seat but then lowered back down again when Nora gave him a look.

"Finish up your food first, bud. He isn't going anywhere." Nora said, getting up to go to the door. The door always remained locked nowadays, Gwen had suggested it after the guard intrusion and it made them all feel safer during the day.

Flicking the lock, she pulled open the door to be greeted by a warm, smiling face. His dimples popped into place, with the light hitting his freckles... "Hey Nor." He said, wrapping one arm around her in a hug. Her face pressed into his chest, his scent filling her senses, her hand rubbing his back quickly before he let go and turned to the kids.

She ignored the warm butterflies that swarmed her stomach and left little flutters behind.

"What have you brought this time?"

He turned to her sheepishly, hiding something behind his back. "Uhh... a book... and just a few things I saw at goodwill."

Nora rolled her eyes with a smile, "I told you, you don't have to keep bringing them stuff. They just want to see you."

"I know, but this way..." He took a few steps closer to her, with a bright smile on his face, "I'm definitely the favourite."

Bellamy shot her a wink before turning back to the kids, her mouth dropping open in shock. But the kids proved him right as they flocked to him instantly, with him taking her seat at the table. As he relaxed in the chair, he spoke to them with the most expressive face, acting amazed at their little stories.

After they had all finished eating, with ration packs empty, Gwen and Nora left the older kids in Bellamy's capable hands while they put the younger ones to bed. They had a couple coming into the centre next week to speak about adoption and while it made the two women excited, they knew they couldn't get their hopes up.

A child getting adopted was rare on the Ark, but when they did get placed within a family, there was no better feeling. However, not many couples adopted older kids; they all wanted younger children.

Tucking them in and reading them a short story, it didn't take long for the young ones to drift off, after a busy day running around the centre. The ones who didn't fall asleep straight away, happily chatted to one another in the low light of the room.

When the pair left the room, Nora felt her heart swell at the sight of the oldest kids surrounding Bellamy. He was so good with them; he didn't even need to work at becoming the favourite because he already was the favourite.

And Nora didn't mind that one bit. He was her favourite too.

* * *

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine. I'm ready to do this, Bell."

A smirk pulled at his lips for some reason and she frowned at him. "Okay."

She nodded, clutching the digital display in her hand. Today was the day that Kane had agreed to meet with her to discuss Octavia, or prisoner 232's, sentence.

For the few months, she had sent him regular reports detailing her progress and how the visits were helping the young woman. Now the time had come when a decision would be made.

This was her final chance to free Octavia and get her out of the SkyBox and live as normal life as possible. She wanted to make this happen for the young woman and for Bellamy. She could tell he was putting all his faith and hope into her for this meeting. It was pressure, she knew that and felt that, but he couldn't help it.

Bellamy wasn't allowed into the meeting, it was to be between herself, the centre representative, and Kane, the council representative. She was to bargain why Octavia needs to be freed. Nora just wasn't so sure if it would work.

She wanted to stay positive, but a small part of her was being realistic, but most of her was thinking this was hopeless; they weren't going to free Octavia. The woman would be made an example of to anyone else intending on disregarding the one child law.

"Why don't you wait in the centre?"

Bellamy shook his head, his dark locks shaking as he clenched his jaw. His hair looked like it was getting longer these days, she guessed it wasn't high on the list of his priorities right now. "No, I'll wait here."

Nora cocked her head at him, "right outside, are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm not leaving. There's no way I can go sit somewhere else when this essentially decides whether O stays in lock up for the rest of her life or not."

Nora didn't want to correct him, but it would technically be until she was 18, then she would face another trial but would likely be floated. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she felt that pressure push down on her shoulders, heavy like a boulder.

She felt nauseous and hot all over.

The door opened behind them and she felt like it was sucking inside to her doom.

"Miss Thorn, are you ready?" Kane asked with a stony expression.

Swallowing the lump, she spared a look back to Bellamy who gave her a firm nod. She felt his fingers graze hers before clasping her hand in an encouraging grip.

She couldn't think too long about how warm and comforting it felt, now was not exactly the best time to start getting googly eyed or anything. Looking back to Kane, his grip loosened and she followed the council member into the room.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she took a seat in front of Kane's desk. He lowered himself into the chair opposite and sent her a kind smile. "So... Octavia Blake."

"Yes." Setting the digital display down, she opened her notes and report. "You've had the reports that I've sent to you, she has shown clear signs of progression, she does not seem to have any extreme behavioural issues, and she's passed all medical examinations with Dr Griffin." Nora took a deep breath. "She seems like a perfectly capable young adult. I personally see no reason for her to be locked up and would reason with you to release her back into the Ark population, or at least into the Children's centre until she is 18 and then to be reassessed before introduction into the Ark."

Kane cleared his throat, "is there a conflict of interest here, Miss Thorn?"

She felt that boulder squish her.

Gulping, Nora shook her head, "no, sir."

"You seem quite close with her brother, Bellamy Blake?"

She paused. Well, she couldn't exactly lie to him now when he had seen them outside together, "yes, sir."

"Maybe it is better for Octavia's case be handed over to Gwendolyn." Kane suggested and Nora felt her heart sink, Gwen had said the same thing to her.

"No, sir. My relationship with Mr Blake does not factor into my work. I have this case because I have an invested interest in the prisoner."

Kane gave her a soft look, "because of Bellamy Blake?"

Nora frowned, "no." She insisted, all the while trying to not let her panic take over. "It's not that, sir. She... Octavia just lost the only parent she had. That used to be me. I was never a second child hidden under the floor, no, but I only ever had one parent, and I lost that parent young... younger than Octavia, I know how difficult and hard it is, to feel all alone, like you have no one." Swallowing the thick lump in her throat, she continued, "but she still has someone, she has family on the Ark. It would be cruel to keep them apart for the rest of their lives, when they've only ever known a life with each other in it."

She stared hard at Kane, trying to appeal to him because this was pretty much their last chance.

"I've read your reports, they're very thorough." Kane extended his hand out for the digital display, "may I?" Nodding, she slid it across the table to him. He flicked through the reports, "you're visiting her a lot, which is good, and you seem to be working well with her, helping her develop her socialisation skills, managing any behavioural issues-"

"There aren't any behavioural issues."

A smirk quirked the corner of Kane's mouth up, "and you're using this time as a sort of therapy for her, which is proving beneficial." He tapped on the screen.

"It is. She's doing really well, really responsive. I don't see her as a danger or a threat... she's just a kid."

"I never saw her as a threat to the Ark either, Miss Thorn." Kane said, looking across at the woman. "I'll take copies of your reports before the council and present it to them in a meeting. Only then can a decision be finalised regarding Octavia Blake."

"Can she have visits from her brother in the mean time?"

Kane stilled, clearly contemplating the idea. "I can't decide that. It has to go through the Chancellor." Her shoulders sunk.

"When will the meeting be?" She asked, as he slid the digital display with all her notes on back to her.

"Hopefully I'll get it before them today."

"This afternoon?"

"I'll let you know." Kane said, giving her a look.

The redhead nodded, accepting the answer before standing up with the display in hand. "Thank you." She turned to leave, her heart still hammering in her chest. But before she reached the door, she turned back to the desk, where Kane was looking through the reports still. "If Octavia stays in lock up... can I still have regular visitation rights?"

"As a children's centre representative I don't see why not." Kane said, choosing his words carefully. She caught the slight smile on his lips and accepted the answer, he would let her visits slide, even though those in the SkyBox were rarely given visit rights.

"But not Bellamy?"

The council member paused, "I will try my best."

 _That didn't sound as positive._ She decided, nodding again before leaving the room.

She felt sick.

"How did it go? What did he decide?"

Looking up, Bellamy came towards her at warp speed, eager to know the result of the meeting. Nora swallowed the lump and gripped the display a bit tighter in her grip. "He has to put it before the whole council. He alone cannot make the decision."

She saw how Bellamy's face dropped, his shoulders slumping, his mouth falling open and a frown appeared. "When will we know?"

"Today." He looked so lost and Nora couldn't think of anything that would make him feel better. "I'm sorry." She said meekly, there was nothing more they could do now. They just had to wait. Without saying anything, Nora took his warm hand in hers and guided them back to the centre.

The rush of kids was a welcomed distraction for the former cadet, but she could see the conflicting emotions hiding behind his dark eyes.

She didn't stray far from the phone, ready to answer Kane.

Nora could imagine Octavia fitting in perfectly in the centre. The two Blake siblings were very alike in their personalities and she was sure she would love being around the kids as much as Bellamy did. He would also be able to visit her as much as possible if she were here. The younger woman would thrive here; she wouldn't be isolated or alone any more.

When the phone beeped, she looked over to see Bellamy say something to Jimmy before walking over to her. As Gwen tended to the kids with another volunteer, Nora pressed her ear to the phone, _"Miss Thorn, the council requests your presence for the verdict."_

"I'll be right there, sir." She said, hanging up and looking up to Bellamy.

But before she could open her mouth, he spoke up, "I'm coming with you."

It wasn't ideal, with Bellamy being there and in such close proximity to the council who had already made a decision whether his sister would essentially be sentenced to two more years in lock up before ultimately being floated. She imagined he would act out and get angry, which was only natural, but she didn't want himself getting arrested too. His sentence wouldn't be as difficult. He was 22, he would simply be floated at the next point in time.

The thought of it happening made her feel sick; a life without Bellamy. At least the way things were right now, Octavia still had a chance, she was still alive.

But Bellamy wouldn't.

Knocking on the door to the council's chamber, it didn't take long for it to open, with Kane on the other side. "Miss Thorn." He nodded, before sparing a look over her shoulder to Bellamy. "Please come in."

Nora looked back to the former cadet, his jaw was clenched impossibly tight, his fists clenched and his eyes wide. He was on edge and rightfully so. But she just really hoped he didn't do anything.

This time, it was her who reached out, to wrap her hand around his closed fist and gradually she felt him relax and unclench his fist slowly. Before he could grip it back, she let go and stepped into the councillor's chamber.

The redhead gulped when she looked over to see all the council members sat at the round table, all with serious expressions and all giving her the same narrowed eye look. Well, all except Abby Griffin. The doctor gave her a kind smile, nodding her to step forward.

Chancellor Jaha rose to standing and greeted her with a handshake, "Thank you for joining us, Miss Thorn. Marcus Kane has presented your reports on prisoner 232, Octavia Blake." Nora stood awkwardly in front f the table, but put on her bravest face, lifting her chin a notch and nodding as Jaha spoke and Kane took his seat once more.

"Thank you for discussing and reconsidering her sentencing. I'm sure Kane has told you about my regular visits to Octavia Blake. There has been no signs of concern, no cognitive behavioural issues, no disruptive mannerisms—"

"We have already reached a verdict, Miss Thorn." Jaha spoke, and all Nora could do was close her mouth and nod. "Miss Blake will not be released into the general Ark population."

Nora's heart sunk.

"Is there a particular reason for this decision?"

"The Ark has a one child law. The Ark cannot sustain more than one child per family."

"But it's just Octavia. One person we're talking about here."

"And then what after it, Miss Thorn?" Jaha questioned, his voice rose as did his chin a notch as he gave her a look. "What happens when another family have a second child, and then another, and another, until the Ark suffers because one person had the law bent for them."

Clenching her jaw, Nora tried to accept it, but Jaha was pushing it to prove a point. She spared a look to Abby and Kane, the former who had a sympathetic look on her face. "And what of visitations?"

"Representatives from the children's centre are still permitted to visit anyone who is under the age of 18 in lock up or the skybox. Nothing has changed there."

"But her family? Bellamy Blake?"

"Prisoners in the Skybox are exempt from visitations from the public, family or otherwise."

Nora tried to keep her breathing as even as possible, "what if she lived in the Children's Centre with us until she was 18, then she could be reassessed then?" She suggested, sparing a pleading look at the people around the table.

"We have discussed that option already." Kane spoke up and her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach.

Jaha's word was final it seemed, "there is no room for negotiation here, Miss Thorn."

There was nothing left to say to them then; they clearly weren't going to budge on the decision... which meant she would now have to tell Bellamy. Typical council decision; one she saw coming, but had hoped for it to be different this time.

Octavia herself had committed no crimes, yet she would be locked up for another two years because of it... and the council didn't even care. She had trusted Kane to put his best case forward for this, but clearly either it hadn't worked or he hadn't tried hard enough.

Gritting her teeth, she spared a look over at the council members who had sentenced a girl of nearly 16 to live and die in solitary. "Is that all?" Nora turned to give a hard look to Jaha, who just nodded to her.

Not saying another word, out of fear she would unleash her thoughts and anger on the council, she just turned, gripping the display tightly in her hand. She let the door slam behind her, and she had to admit, it did help hearing the crash behind her.

But what came next would harbour now satisfying feelings.

Bellamy looked over at her with a still expression, almost like he knew what the result was.

"I'm sorry."

There weren't any other words she could think of that could comprehend her anger and thoughts right now. How could she console him now? It was bad enough the first time when Octavia had been arrested, but now this was just so much more permanent.

His eyes turned hard and his jaw clenched tightly, like his fists did. He didn't utter one word but Nora could see the pain behind his expression.

Before she could open her mouth to calm him down, the former cadet had turned and stormed down the hallway. "Bellamy!" She called after him, jogging after him, but when she turned the corner, he was already long gone.

 **A/N: Thank you all of you lovely readers with your reviews :) I promise, we are getting close to landing on Earth… just not yet…**


	25. Chapter 24

It had been a few days since the council's decision and Nora hadn't seen Bellamy yet. Nora went to his home but there was no answer; whether he was at work or inside, she didn't know.

It seemed Bellamy's only way of dealing with things was to withdraw into himself. _Well, that stops now,_ Nora decided. So when the centre was having a quiet day, with only small classes that day and plenty of volunteers helping out, Nora told Gwen she was popping out to check on Bellamy. The kids would be occupied for a little while at least.

But when she turned up at his door again, she knocked and waited, but there was still no answer. "Bellamy?" She called out, waiting for him to open the door to her like he had done countless times before. But nothing. "It's Nora." She knocked again, bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously.

She had no key to get in, no way of checking if he was alright or not.

"Bellamy." She tried again, one final time, knocking louder. _Maybe he was asleep..._

Silence greeted her and with a sigh, she turned around and walked back through Factory station to Mecha. The halls were quiet and cool, she noticed the absence of heat in the past couple of weeks and it seemed that Factory station had been affected by it too.

Oxygen was only going to get worse. She wondered how much they had to last them up here, there had to be a reason they were reducing it on some stations. Maybe testing? Nora would have guessed they had enough oxygen to last at least 10 more years. They were meant to at least... The earth wasn't ready for them yet, well, at least that was what everyone kept saying.

Unlocking the centre doors, she stepped in to be greeted by a kid running up to her and for a moment, she forgot about Bellamy Blake. But the moment didn't last long. Instead of dwelling on it, for the next few days, she spent her evenings with Octavia, visiting the younger Blake for an hour each time, sometimes longer if she could.

They talked, gossiped, shared secrets and dreams, and despite the age gap of a few years, Nora had never felt closer to another woman, well except for Gwen. But she was more like a mother figure. Octavia was quickly becoming a best friend, something she hadn't ever really had before.

Sure the redhead had had friends, but no one so close before, no one she felt so comfortable and at ease talking to. She felt Octavia opening up to her too, the younger woman relaxing more and more around her with every visit. She could notice small developments in her personality too; the SkyBox was clearly aging her at a rapid rate.

On her third visit of the week with Octavia, she was prepared. Bellamy had told her before when her birthday was and her dad always told her how every birthday should be celebrated, no matter how big or small. Stuffing her pockets full, she made her way through the lock up buzzered gates and showed her centre pass to the guard before he nodded her in and a guard escorted her towards Octavia's box.

The door was unlocked and she nodded her thanks to the guard before he shut and locked the door behind them. Usually, the guard would come by when time was up to escort her out.

Turning to greet the woman, they met in a tight hug. "You alright?" She asked the younger woman.

"Bored." She rolled her eyes. "I finished the book, twice."

"Already?"

Octavia cocked her head, "Well I didn't really have much else to do in this box." She said before dropping onto the bed with a sigh.

"Hey, no more frowns on your birthday." Nora said with a coy smile, watching closely as Octavia's face twisted into a smile.

"How did you know?"

"How do you think?"

"Bellamy." Octavia relaxed and a genuine bright smile came to her lips. Nora dropped down onto the bed beside her and they shared the quilt across their legs as they got comfy. "Is he coming by?"

"You know he can't, O. He would so want to see you today of all days as well."

"I know." She huffed, her head tilting to rest on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here."

"Happy Birthday, friend." Nora said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her in a hug. "Brought you a gift."

Octavia's head shot up and she did her best to bite back a smile. "You shouldn't have." She said, but still grinned widely with her eyes wide like saucers.

Nora just rolled her eyes, "good job trying to play down the excitement, you idiot." She got a shove in response.

"What'd you get me?"

First Nora pulled out one of her jackets that she had swiped from the guards before, handing it to her. "To keep you warm."

Octavia's smile softened as she took it in her hands, her fingers running across some random stitch marks, "thanks, Nor."

"And to entertain you." She pulled out another book, 'Iliad' written across the front. "Bellamy talked about how your mom read this to you. He wanted you to have it." _Well that bit was a white lie._ Bellamy hadn't really given it to Nora to give to Octavia. He had given it to Nora after she had asked about it, and she saw it on her shelf yesterday and knew who the rightful owner should be.

Octavia's fingers grazed across the cover before flipping open the book and seeing the written marks inside the cover, some from her mother, some from others who had read it before them.

"She used to read bits of it to us every night."

Nora gave her a moment, seeing the flood of emotions hit the now 17 year old. When she saw her wipe her cheek, she knew it was time for the next present, reaching into her cargo pant pockets to pull out a ration vacuum bag and a lone wax candle, which had seen better days.

It was the candle her dad had used on all of her birthdays he had been alive for. She had used it on every birthday since his death, never lighting it but the idea was there.

"And to feed you." Nora ripped into the ration pack of the sponge like texture. She pushed the candle into it until it stood up and she extended it out to Octavia. " _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..."_ Octavia rolled her eyes at the redhead, laughing at her singing. _"Happy birthday to Octavia, happy birthday to you!"_ When Octavia went to blow out the imaginary candle, Nora finished, _"hip hip hooray!"_

The brunette let out a loud laugh before blowing out the 'candle' and snagging a piece of the sponge. Nora placed the candle back into her pocket and leaned back against the wall with the Blake sibling. They made quick work of eating the sponge ration. It was the closest thing they imagined to be cake-like. Neither had ever had the luxury of ever having cake, but it wasn't half bad.

If the smile on Octavia's face was anything to go by right now, Nora guessed she had achieved her mission in giving her a memorable birthday.

* * *

"Nor, are there any snacks? I'm hungry."

Clenching her jaw, she hated the reply she had had to give them for the past few days. "Sorry, bud, we're all out until next meal time." Ruffling his hair, she extended out a cup of flavoured water, which he took gratefully before turning back to the group. The flavoured water was all they had to curb their growing appetites between meal time.

It was a new month of rations, but they only had enough food to last 3 out of the 4 weeks, so they had been extra strict about snacks and ration packs. Gwen and Nora had sat down together to go through a ration plan for the month after receiving their box. They knew upon first glance it wasn't enough, but after asking around Mecha station, they both soon found out it wasn't just them who had been hit hard by the cuts.

This food amount wasn't enough for growing children and two hungry adults, which is why Nora had begun monitoring the guard changes on Go-Sci and Alpha kitchens from afar.

There had been no word from Bellamy yet, not since last week. She was worried about him, but Jones had reported to her that he had seen him recently on his rounds. But the janitor was just avoiding Nora, and the kids too.

Jimmy had been asking after him again, almost every night, asking where he was, why he hadn't been by, what he was doing... Nora had run out of answers to give him and had settled on hoping he would stop by spontaneously, but that never happened.

On her next watch of the kitchens, she was tucked round the side, a book on her lap to make it seem like she was doing something other than tracking the guards. When she saw another switchover, the same time that she had been tracking before, she struck.

Jumping up to her feet, she shoved the book in her bag and darted for the back kitchen door. Sliding inside, she kept an ear out for anyone inside, when it was all clear, she moved into the cupboards, crouching down low. She knew that she needed roughly 7 more ration packs at a minimum.

To make it look less obvious, she took one of each one she could reach and see, stuffing each one securely into her bag. This would mean the kids would be able to eat more comfortably for that last week before a new pack of rations were released.

" _Nah, I'm not working tonight."_

Nora froze on the spot at the voice. She placed it immediately to be Xavier, the blonde, skinny canteen attendant and her eyes went wide. Hazel eyes immediately scanned for the door, behind her but unobstructed at the minute. It sounded like he was in the main canteen—

" _Shoot, so I've gotta work with Betty alone?"_

Another voice made her heart beat faster and her body sink. She had no time for this. She listened closely for footsteps, while staying stock still and hidden round the side of the cupboard. Nora shuffled further into the nook, trying to stay as hidden as possible while planning her escape, but the door was too far away; Xavier would see her as she ran.

The suction sound of a door opening made her hold her breath, her eyes squeezing shut when she heard the footsteps that followed. He was in the kitchens now, where about she didn't know, but it wasn't the largest room.

What would happen if he caught her red handed? Would he hand her in the Shumway? Would he challenge her? Would he force her to make a deal? Her body shuddered at the thought.

His phone beeped and for a second, Nora thought it was hers and she was caught.

"Shit." Xavier swore, shuffling in the kitchen before he grunted and took off. Nora heard the suction of the door again and her body relaxed.

Tying her hair into a tight bun and pulled the hood of her fleece up, before sealing her bag shut, she gave it a few seconds before peering round the side of the nook to check if it was all clear. When she saw no trace of Xavier or his friend, she bolted for the door, not looking back.

" _Hey!"_

She heard a voice call out and she couldn't tell if it was Xavier or a guard, the redhead kept running, her feet skidding on the floor as she turned a corner. Clutching her bag to her chest, a burning in her chest grew as her lungs protested but she kept running.

Risking a glance quickly behind her, she saw no one. But before she could look ahead, she bumped into a solid body and fell to the floor, her bag still clutched tightly to her chest as she braced for impact.

Her bony backside took the brunt of the floor, her elbows meeting the cold metal as she looked up with fear written across her face, to see the one person she hadn't seen for nearly a week.

"Nora... what are you—"

Bellamy was cut off by a booming voice, _"Come back here!"_

Quickly, she scrambled to her feet, "shit."

It was as if Bellamy knew what she had done, without her telling him. That and the full bag sort of gave it away. He whipped around, checking for witnesses, before turning back to the open janitorial closet he had been filling. "Get in." He told her, pulling her closer by the arm and all but pushing her into the closet, before pushing his cart in too.

Bellamy squeezed in next, before shutting and locking the door. He could hear her breathing heavily, wheezing slightly, before he turned around. The low light from the small window lit up her face just enough for him to read hr panic.

Sliding past the cart, he reached out for her, "you're alright." He reassured her, feeling her body slightly relax as her lungs continued to wheeze. The oxygen deprivation still had an effect on her.

Nora's body fell forward, her forehead coming to rest on his chest, seeking comfort from his warmth. It was a tight space inside the closet, there was just enough room for the two of them and his tall cart. Bellamy thought back to her panic attack he witnessed last time, he knew this wasn't quite like that, but her breathing was similar. "Who were you running from this time?" He asked her, his hand moving to her back and giving small rubs to help calm her breathing.

"Doesn't matter." She chuckled, looking up at him with bright hazel eyes and patting her bag. "I've got these now."

Bellamy shook his head, "you little daredevil."

"Death chaser might be more appropriate." She joked, and it succeeded in getting a small smile out of him.

It was then that Nora noticed how tired he looked; his paler complexion and dark bags under his eyes giving it away. It was like that time after Octavia got arrested. He had taken the result of her re-trial hard. She knew it wouldn't be easy for him and she was worried about him.

"You been in hiding all this time then?" He looked down, avoiding her gaze. "The kids miss you." Nora went in with a guilt trip and tried to get him that way. She could see it was getting to him, his jaw clenching tightly, his hands slowing on their rubs.

"I just needed some time."

She nodded, "I understand that. I just don't appreciate being ignored." Nora raised an eyebrow to him and gave him a knowing look.

Bellamy tried to take a step back, but bumped into a shelf behind him. Groaning lightly, he ran a hand through his hair. Nora knew that was a sign he was stressed and predicted the movement as he returned to cover his face, before dragging down. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

She knew that was the best she was going to get out of him. "Don't do it again jackass."

His jaw clenched again before he nodded and turned for the door, unlocking it and opening it a crack to check for anyone waiting for them. When the coast was clear, he turned back to her and extended his hand to her.

She gave him a confused look.

"Your bag."

Her confused look turned into a frown as she looked down at it before taking it off and handing it to him. She still trusted him, she just didn't know what he was going to do with it. He gripped the strap before opening the lid of his trolley and dropping it inside, covering it up with dirty sheets before closing the lid.

He reversed back out the closet first before nodding her outside. Nora fell into step beside him, her hands fidgeting by her side as they walked through Go-Sci. "I saw Octavia on her birthday." She began, trying to weasel some more words out of him. "I gave her the Iliad you gave to me. Thought she'd like it." With those words, she caught a hint of a smile pulling at his lips, but it never stuck.

"Thanks." Bellamy said, "I hate not being able to see her." And with that the words flowed from the janitor, asking how his sister was, how she was coping, what she had to do in there **.** It had been almost 4 months without his sister and she could see every ounce of pain and anguish in his eyes because of that.

They followed the maze of hallways through to Factory station, before stopping outside the Children's Centre on Mecha.

Nora swiftly unlocked the door, stepping inside and holding the door open for Bellamy to follow, before flipping the lock shut. Bellamy had just passed her back her bag before a barrage of kids ran up to greet him. Nora saw the hint of a genuine smile return to his face.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she got his attention for a brief moment. "I'm just gonna put these in the kitchen." He nodded to her, the colour returning to his cheeks. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Jimmy hanging off his arm and trying to pull him over.

He wasn't going into hiding again, not if Nora had a say in it.

 **A/N: So if all goes to plan, we should be landing on Earth in roughly 4-5 chapters time. Would just like to address that yes, this is a slower pace Bellamy/OC than maybe you're used to. But to me, it's just a bit more realistic. Plus, I love also focusing on the relationship between Octavia and Nora, I think that's a really special one.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all of your lovely, lovely reviews! In the next one, Nora will be turning Bellamy into a thief and her partner in crime…**


End file.
